Poświęcenie
by toxicjolene
Summary: Hermiona Granger dowiaduje się prawdy o sobie. Przez brak bliskich i kłótnie z przyjaciółmi dziewczyna postanawia cofnąć się w czasie do 1943 roku. Chce odmienić przyszłość. Czy jej się uda? Czy wyjdzie to jej na dobre?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Harry i Ginny odeszli od niej, gdy po wielkiej kłótni rozstała się z Ronem. Zawsze wiedziała, że tak to się skończy. Ona i Ron uważani byli za, w pewnym sensie, integralną całość. Nie było jej bez Rona, a jego nie było bez niej. Śmieszna sytuacja, zwłaszcza, że Hermiona całe swoje życie walczyła o to, by być niezależna. Zawsze myślała, że miłość nie może jej ograniczyć, cóż prawdziwa może i nie, jednak to co łączyło ją i Rona nie było wcale takie szczere. Hermiona była mocno dojrzała jak na swój wiek. Mimo zaledwie 17 lat, była ciężko doświadczona przez życie. Jej rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Śmierciożerców. Oczywiście miała na myśli Grangerów, gdyż jak się dowiedziała wcale nie była ich córką. Mówiąc dokładniej nie była córką swojego ojca. O prawdzie dowiedziała się na 6 roku nauki w Hogwarcie, więc można powiedzieć, że od roku szukała prawdy na temat swojego pochodzenia. Niestety nigdy nie miała okazji by spytać o to matkę, a teraz jej już i tak nie było.  
Właśnie dlatego stała teraz przed gmachem Ministerstwa Magii. Chciała wszystko o sobie wiedzieć, przed tym co chciała zrobić. Być może przez jej plany nigdy nie będzie istnieć w teraźniejszości, ale jeżeli miała być szczera mało ją to obchodziło i tak nie miała po co żyć. Mogła się poświęcić. Doprawdy iście gryfońskie zachowanie. Nic dziwnego w końcu należała do domu Lwa.  
Przestąpiwszy próg ministerstwa nie była już taka pewna siebie. Owszem chciała wiedzieć, gdyby tego nie pożądała nie była by wszak Wiem-To-Wszystko, ale bała się tej wiedzy. Dlatego gdy wylądowała przed nią jej teczka, musiała minąć dłuższa chwila by zdecydowała się wreszcie otworzyć.  
Słynęła jednakowoż z odwagi, więc postanowiła nie wzbraniać się dłużej przed tą wiedzą.  
Co my tu mamy...  
Hermiona Jean Granger - córka Helen Granger i Regulusa Black, adoptowana przez Thomasa Grangera.  
status magiczny: pół-krwi czarodziej  
status majątkowy: dwie skrytki Gringotta, Becker Street 21B - Londyn, ...  
Hermiona była w szoku. Nigdy przenigdy nie spodziewała się dowiedzieć czegoś takiego. Podejrzewała, że jej ojcem jest jakiś prosty mugol, a nie czarodziej, do tego Regulus Black, brat Syriusza. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie nie raz żartowali, że jest podobna do Bellatrix.  
Hermiona gdyby tylko mogła prawdopodobnie w tej chwili osunęłaby się na podłogę, jednak była w ministerstwie. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na taki nietakt.  
- Chciałabym przyjąć nazwisko mojego biologicznego ojca, czy jest taka możliwość.  
Kobieta siedząca za biurkiem na przeciwko niej przyciągnęła do siebie dokumenty Hermiony i spojrzała na wszystko krytycznie, potem znów podniosła wzrok i skrzyżowała spojrzenia z nią spojrzenia.  
- Oczywiście, ma pani do tego prawo. Kwestia pewnych formalności.  
- Jakich jeśli można wiedzieć?  
- Przechodząc na nazwisko prawdziwego ojca w pewien sposób wyrzeka się pani rodziny, czy ma pani tego świadomość? Czy pani bliscy o tym wiedzą?  
Hermiona skupiła swój beznamiętny wzrok na kobiecie, na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza. Wzrok dziewczyny uciekł gdzieś na prawo.  
- Wszyscy nie żyją.

Gdy opuściła ministerstwo już jako Hermiona Jean Black zajęła się wreszcie przygotowaniami do jej,szaleńczej wręcz, misji. Nigdy by na to nie wpadła, gdyby nie zaczęła jeszcze bardziej uciekać do biblioteki po burzliwym końcu znajomości z Potterem i Weasley'ami. Jak tylko mogła ograniczała kontakty z nimi. Ich przyjaźń zamieniła na przyjaźń książek. Jako prefekt miała dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w hogwarckiej skarbnicy wiedzy i to właśnie tam, wśród tych niebezpiecznych traktatów znalazła ukojenie, jak i nadzieję na inną, lepszą przyszłość. Może nie dla niej ale dla czarodziejskiego świata. To czego chciała się podjąć było bardzo ryzykowne, ale tak jak już wcześniej było wspomniane, Hermiona nie miała po co żyć. Mogła, więc chociaż zadbać o inny ciąg wydarzeń. Długo zastanawiała się czy to co chce zrobić nie przekracza jej możliwości i czy nie zrobi tym jeszcze większą krzywdę czarodziejskiemu światu, jednak jeżeli jej plan miał się powieść, mogło być tylko lepiej. Dlatego postanowiła, że cofnie się w czasie do 1943 roku, czyli na 7 rok nauki Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokątna**

Hermiona całkiem pokaźnie uszczupliła swój majątek w skrytce odziedziczonej po ojcu, jednak to, co było jej potrzebne do rytuału, cóż, ani tanie, ani łatwo dostępne nie było. Gdy przygotowywała się do odprawienia obrzędu niechciane wspomnienia atakowały jej umysł. Z nieznanych przyczyn czuła się prawie jak… Pettigrew. Prawda, sama nigdy tego nie przeżyła, ale Harry nie raz opowiadał o tym wydarzeniu. Pomyśleć, że w pewnym sensie celem jej działania była ta sama osoba, co i wspomnianego czarodzieja. Może motywy, zamiary i skutki miały być inne, jednak część wspólna nadal istniała. Zaśmiała się pod nosem, że też teraz zebrało jej się na wspominki.

_Spójrzmy. Zaklęcie – jest. Fragment papirusu – jest. Wywar Existentia* – jest. Obrzędowe ostrze- a jakże! Chyba jestem gotowa._

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i rozcięła sobie dłoń. Własną krwią wyznaczyła na ziemi okrąg. Następnie na papirusie zabarwionym ostrzem napisała MCMXLIII**. Gdy ta część była już gotowa. Dziewczyna stanęła w środku kręgu i rozpoczęła śpiewną inkantację. Poruszała się w rytm wyśpiewywanych dźwięków. W pewnym momencie podpaliła papirus i zaraz po tym wypiła duszkiem eliksir. Skierowała na siebie różdżkę i powiedziała:

_- Intelligentes praeterito***_

~•~

Uczucie było podobne do tego, które towarzyszyło teleportacji, jednak trwało jakby…_dłużej. _Było też intensywniejsze, ale to nie oznaczało, że bardziej nieprzyjemne, raczej trudno jej było ocenić, co dokładnie czuła. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że trwa w próżni całą wieczność, więc gdy nagle to wszystko się skończyło była, co najmniej zdziwiona. Gdy otrząsnęła się z pierwszego szoku rozejrzała się uważnie wokół. Zdawało jej się, że jest w Zakazanym Lesie. Z jednej strony jej to sprzyjało, bo Hogwart był tuż, tuż, jednak miała jeszcze kilka rzeczy do załatwienia. Przede wszystkim bardziej odpowiedni strój. Chwilowo transmutowała swoje ubrania w coś bardziej _zwykłego. _Bała się aportować na Pokątną, jednak chyba nie miała wyboru. Iść przez las, bynajmniej nie zamierzała. Nie była pewna, czy w ogóle się to uda, gdyż nie była pewna, czy jej wyobrażenie ulicy, będzie odpowiadało temu w tych czasach. Dlatego też Hermiona postanowiła wybrać się w nieco inne miejsce, o którym była pewna, że istniało. Zamknęła, więc oczy, zmarszczyła brwi i zniknęła z cichym _pyk. _Wylądowała w dość mrocznym miejscu. Nic dziwnego okolica sklepu Borgin & Burkes nie należała do najspokojniejszych i najbezpieczniejszych. W sumie dobrze się stało, że właśnie tu się znalazła, gdyż miała okazję sprawdzić, czy jej podróż w czasie się powiodła. Weszła, więc do tego przybytku wątpliwej sprawy. Ogólnie rzec biorąc sklep nie różnił się zbytnio od tego, co widziała w swoich czasach. _Czy mogę jeszcze myśleć o nich, jak o swoich?_

- Przepraszam, jest tu ktoś?

Uprzejmość nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

- Czego?

Podskoczyła gwałtownie, gdy niespodziewanie wyczuła obecność tuż za sobą. Odwróciła się powoli starając się by jej twarz zdobiła wyniosła maska obojętności.

- Chciałam zapytać, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień.

- W jakim świecie ty żyjesz dziewczyno? Wtorek.

- Konkretnie dzień, miesiąc i… rok.

Właściciel sklepu, według Hermiony młodsza wersja Borgina spojrzała na nią dziwnie. Nie była pewna, czy powinna obawiać się tego spojrzenia, ale przejmujący dreszcz i tak przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

- 31 sierpnia 1943 roku.

- Dziękuję.

Już miała wyjść, kiedy w oczy wpadł jej znajomy przedmiot. Miała przed sobą nic innego, jak medalion Salazara Slytherina. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się o jego istnieniu, jak i o wyglądzie z _Historii Hogwartu. _Naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć, jak wszyscy mogli ignorować tę książkę. Wszak była taka pomocna.

- Och, jaki piękny.

- I niezwykle drogi.

Borgin patrzył na nią lekceważąco. Wątpił, by ta młoda wiedźma, kimkolwiek była, mogła mieć pieniądze na to cacko.

- Nie dla Blacka, panie Borgin.

- Black? Jesteś z Blacków? Tych Blacków?

- Jakiś problem?

- W żadnym razie pani.

_Wreszcie objawy, jakiegokolwiek szacunku. _Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Już wiedziała, dlaczego Malfoy tak szczycił się swoim nazwiskiem. Mając odpowiednie, można było łatwo, szybko i przyjemnie wiele osiągnąć.

- Więc 250 galeonów?

- Dla pani 225.

- Co pan powie na 200 panie Borgin?

Mężczyzna przyglądał jej się uważnie, oceniająco. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna przystanie na jej propozycje. Owszem miała dużo pieniędzy, jednak nie wiedziała ile przyjdzie jej spędzić w tych czasach. Nie wiedziała również, czy w tej chwili miała dostęp do jakiejkolwiek skrytki Blacków. Szczerze w to wątpiła.

- Zapakować?

- O-oczywiście.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie i podała mężczyźnie stojącemu przed nią odliczoną sumę pieniędzy. Gdy otrzymała swój zakup, opuściła sklep, by udać się w stronę Pokątnej. Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie coś w stylu butiku Madame Malkin.

~•~

Całkiem szybko znalazła pożądany przez siebie sklep. Nie mogła się nadziwić, jak moda się zmieniła w przeciągu tych pięćdziesięciu lat. Wszystko było takie inne, takie pedantycznie proste, schludne, grzeczne. Najgorsze było to, że Hermiona za żadne skarby świata nie mogła znaleźć czegoś takiego jak damskie spodnie. To, że mugolskie kobiety od dawna, już naturalnie nosiły tę część garderoby, wśród czarodziei dalej było to nie do pomyślenia. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, jednak była na to przygotowana.

- W czym mogę pomóc?

Zza zaplecza wyłoniła się kobieta w średnim wieku. Jej twarz zdobił delikatny, miły uśmiech, który zdecydowanie odejmował jej lat. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Przynajmniej dalej zdarzają się normalni, życzliwi ludzie.

- Dzień dobry, ja… potrzebuję szat do Hogwartu i paru strojów codziennych.

- Mogę wiedzieć, w jakim domu jesteś?

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Jestem tu w pewnym sensie nowa i chyba będę musiała zostać przydzielona.

- Och, no nic znajdę dla ciebie zaraz jakieś szaty i zrobimy poprawki. Ach, jeżeli chodzi o stroje codzienne, to rozejrzyj się po sklepie może coś cię zainteresuje. Daj mi chwilkę, zaraz wrócę.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna wybrała kilka zestawów, które były dla niej w sam raz i jej zdaniem mimo wszystko pasowały do mundurków. Białe koszule i różne spódnice w stonowanych kolorach, do tego parę sweterków i tyle. Dziewczyna nie należała do zbyt wymagających, a wiedziała, że taki strój może być zarówno schludny, jak i dziewczęcy.

- O, już coś wybrałaś?

Kobieta pojawiła się w sklepie taszcząc naręcze szat, które chwilę później już wręczyła dziewczynie.

- Przymierzaj, a ja jeszcze dorzucę ci parę rzeczy do tych, które wybrałaś.

Hermiona bała się, że zakupy okażą się bardziej kłopotliwe, jednak kobieta, do której należał butki była bardzo pomocna i dzięki niej obyło się bez zbędnych nerwów ze strony byłej Gryfonki, albo raczej niedoszłej. Będąc na Pokątnej dziewczyna odwiedziła jeszcze parę sklepów. Szerokim łukiem omijała tylko księgarnie, gdyż nie miała pojęcia, jakie książki powinna mieć, ale to nie był problem. Była pewna, że Dumbledore, po tym, jak chociaż w części, niekoniecznie prawdziwej, wyjaśni mu swoje nagłe pojawienie, jakoś jej pomoże z podręcznikami. Wprawdzie nie były jej jakoś specjalnie potrzebne, już dawno opanowała materiał całego 7 roku. Spokojnie mogła zaufać własnej głowie i bibliotece Hogwartu, jednak Hermiona nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie posiadała podręczników. Poza tym trochę się bała, że zakres materiału, którego ona miałaby się nauczyć w jej czasach nie będzie pokrywał się z tym, którego będzie musiała opanować teraz.

Pogrążona w myślach nie zauważyła idącego z naprzeciwka chłopaka. On też nie mógł jej widzieć, gdyż szedł tyłem, najwyraźniej rozmawiając z kimś, kto kierował się w przeciwnym kierunku. Ten ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy spowodował, że Hermiona zderzyła się nosem z klatką piersiową chłopaka, który w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się w jej stronę. Impet uderzenia spowodował, że była/niedoszła Gryfonka wylądowała na ziemi trąc obolały narząd węchu.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz!

- Sam uważaj!

Rozgniewana dziewczyna podniosła wzrok na górującego nad nią chłopaka, który był niewątpliwie przyczyną jej bólu. Skurcz przebiegł przez jej twarz. Wiedziała, kim_ jest i być może _stojący przed nią młodzieniec. Patrzyły na nią zezłoszczone, granatowe oczy młodego Toma Riddle'a.

~•~

Hermionie, jak nigdy zabrakło języka w ustach. Podniosła się niezgrabnie z ziemi i ciągle, w milczeniu wpatrywała się w stojącego przed nią chłopaka. Inaczej wyobrażała sobie młodszą wersję Voldemorta. Być może nigdy nie pomyślała, że mógł on wyglądać, jak… jak _człowiek. _Do tego tak niesamowicie przystojny. Widziała jak twarz Ślizgona przecina grymas złości, a może pogardy.

- Kim ty, do cholery, jesteś? Masz zamiar tak stać i wlepiać we mnie wzrok?

Te słowa wyrwały dziewczynę z osłupienia. Podziałały na nią, jak kubeł zimnej wody. Nawet się lekko wzdrygnęła.

- Jesteś tu nowa?

- Można tak powiedzieć.

- O, jednak mówi.

Widocznie sobie z niej drwił. No, ale czego mogła się spodziewać po kimś takim, jak on? Może jeszcze nie był Voldemortem, jednak już i tak nie był _dobry_, o ile kiedykolwiek można go było takim nazwać. Hermiona prychnęła, jak rozjuszona kotka. Nie pozwoli sobą pomiatać. Spojrzała wyzywająco w oczy swojego rozmówcy i podniosła nieco głowę przyjmując waleczną pozycję.

- Zaniemówiła tylko i wyłącznie, dlatego gdyż nie mogłam pojąć, jak ktoś może wykazać się tak niesamowitym nietaktem i nawet nie przeprosić za spowodowanie upadku drugiej osoby. Doprawdy, karygodne.

Usta Riddle'a wykrzywił pogardliwy uśmieszek, a w oczach zaświeciły psotne iskierki, co dawało mu łobuzerski wygląd.

- Charakterna.

- A jakże!

Mierzyli się wzrokiem, jednak żadne nie chciało się poddać. W końcu Tom ustąpił jej pola, być może po to, by umniejszyć nieco swój nietakt.

- Cóż sprowadza cię w te strony? Wnioskuję, że raczej nie jesteś stąd, mimo że nie brzmisz na obcokrajowca, nie widziałem cię nigdy w Hogwarcie.

- Tak się składa, że właśnie tam miałam zamiar się udać.

- Doprawdy?

- Pewne… wydarzenia zmusiły mnie do przeniesienia się tutaj na ostatni rok mojej nauki.

- Raczysz wyjawić, jakie to wydarzenia.

- Nie twój interes.

Być może powiedziała to za ostro, czym zezłościła chłopaka przed nią. Jeżeli jednak tak było, ten w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wręcz przeciwnie wyciągnął w jej stronę ramie, chcąc by je ujęła. Co niepewnie zrobiła.

- W takim razie, pozwól, że będę ci towarzyszył w drodze do zamku.

- Aportowałeś się kiedyś?

- Oczywiście.

- Bardzo dobrze się składa.

Wypowiedziawszy te słowa Hermiona aportowała się z młodym Tomem Morvolo Riedlem do Hogsmeade.

~•~

_*Wywar Existentia – wymyślony przeze mnie na potrzeby opowiadania; oznacza to tyle, co wywar istnienia_

_** MCMXLIII – 1943 rok w systemie rzymskim_

_*** Intelligentes praeterito – zaklęcie wymyślone na potrzeby opowiadania; oznacza tyle, co Zrozumienie przeszłości, czy też Poznanie przeszłości. _

**_toxicjolene pisze: _**Dodając prolog nie napisałam nawet słowa, mój błąd. Chciałabym tylko powiedzieć, że jest to mój debiut zarówno w pisaniu akurat tego pairingu, jak i w ogóle na . Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będę ciepło przyjęta przez czytających. Chętnie przeczytam wasze opinię na temat tego, co zaczynam tu tworzyć. Szczerze mówiąc pomysł na to opowiadanie wpadł mi do głowy nagle i nie chciał mnie opuścić, więc postanowiłam wcielić go w życie, czy słusznie? Nie mnie oceniać.

_**Ahoj!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwart**

Co za niesamowicie głupia sytuacja. Szła pod rękę, prowadząc niedorzeczną pogawędkę, z jej największym wrogiem, którego powinna zabić. Czuła się zrelaksowana, jakby nareszcie udało jej się znaleźć sens swojego nędznego życia. To uczucie było niepoprawne. Powinna drżeć ze strachu, powinna czuć panikę, rozpacz, każdy jego dotyk powinien powodować w niej reakcje obronną, a ona była..._obojętna_. Gdzieś na skraju świadomości czuła, że powinna uważać, że powinna pamiętać, z kim ma do czynienia, że powinna martwić się o swoje życie.  
Ding! Ding! Ding! _Mamy zwycięzcę_.  
Ona już nie dbała o to, czy przeżyje czy nie. Miała świadomość, na co się porywa. Wiedziała, że jest to samobójcza misja, ale to jej nie powstrzymało. Z resztą zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że i tak nikt po niej nie zapłacze, że nikomu nie będzie jej brakować. Czasem myślała, że w ogóle nikt nie zauważy jej nagłego zniknięcia, a nawet, jeśli nikt nie uzna go za podejrzane. Kto nie chciałby zniknąć, ukryć się, przeczekać gdzieś tego, co działo się na świecie? Zwłaszcza, jeżeli ten ktoś był _Hermioną Granger_, szlamowatą przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, wroga numer 1 idącego obok niej młodzieńca. Tak, raczej nikt nie uzna jej nieobecności za coś nadzwyczajnego.  
- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
Prawie wzdrygnęła się słysząc jego ostry ton. Zwróciła ku niemu swe oczy. Wyglądał, jakby widział jakiś chorobliwie fascynujący obiekt i chciał go zbadać, poznać bez względu na to, jakie musiałby podjąć środki. To był przerażający widok, zwłaszcza, że domniemanym obiektem badań miałaby być ona sama.  
- Wybacz, szczerze mówiąc nieco mi umknęło z całej twej wypowiedzi. Zrozum jestem trochę skołowana, nowa szkoła, nowe... _życie_.  
Musiała przyznać, że była z siebie dumna. Całe życie była okropnym kłamcą, a teraz przychodziło jej to z taką łatwością.  
- Nie będę znała nikogo.  
- Jak to? Przecież znasz _mnie_.  
Hermiona roześmiała się nieco nerwowo. O tak, ciebie znam bardzo dobrze. Nawet l_epiej_ od ciebie samego.  
- Prawdę mówiąc nadal nie wiem, jak masz na imię.  
- Tom Riddle, miło mi poznać panno...  
- Gra-, to znaczy Black. Hermiona Black.  
- Z tych Blacków?  
- Och, czy każdy musi o to pytać? Tak z tych, nie innych, chociaż i tak pewnie nie wiedzą o moim istnieniu.  
Chyba się nieco zagalopowała w zdradzaniu swojej tożsamości, gdyż Riddle był, co najmniej zaszokowany otrzymaną wiedzą. Patrzył na nią nieco podejrzliwie. Była w dupie.  
- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie wiedzą o twoim istnieniu?  
_Głupia, głupia, głupia! Co z tobą nie tak? Coś ty sobie myślała? Prawda, nie myślałaś!_  
- Um, bo widzisz... Nie jestem tak do końca Blackiem. To znaczy, miałam na myśli, że...  
- Miałaś na myśli...  
Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza zabójczym wzrokiem.  
- Przecież to żaden wstyd!  
Hermiona wybuchła, zachowywała się, jakby było jej głupio, że jako Black nie jest czystej krwi. To było idiotyczne! Całe życie myślała, że jest szlamą i nigdy nie uznawała tego za słabość, wręcz przeciwnie! Na każdym kroku udowadniała Malfoy'owi, że ta nic niewarta szlama jest lepsza _we wszystkim_ od niego, od wielkiego czysto-krwistego arystokratycznego dupka! Co jej w ogóle strzeliło do głowy by zachowywać się jakby było jej wstyd swojej krwi przed Tomem Pieprzonym Riddlem, którego krew również zupełnie czystą nie była. Do jasnej cholery on też był pół-krwi. Na Merlina! Co jej strzeliło do głowy?  
- Jestem pół-krwi.  
To proste stwierdzenie spowodowało jeszcze większy szok na twarzy niedoszłego Voldemorta. Był taki ludzki, w porównaniu z tym, którego znała.  
- Do tego z nieprawego łoża. Jednak z tego, co wiem, jestem jedyną córką mojego ojca.  
Cisza, która zapadła po wypowiedzianych przez nią słowach była dosyć krępująca. Czuła, że jeżeli zaraz się to nie zmieni, to skóra zacznie ją niemiłosiernie swędzieć, jak zawsze, gdy nadmiernie się denerwuje.  
- Interesujące.  
Prychnęła rozzłoszczona. Ze wszystkich możliwych słów, które można było powiedzieć w tej sytuacji, on wybrał: i_nteresujące_. Doprawdy, żenujące. Żenujący brak wyczucia.  
Dalszą drogę do zamku pokonali już w ciszy. Hermiona czuła na sobie jego palący wzrok. Jego dotyk był irytująco obcy, niepoprawny. Dopiero teraz docierało do niej, na co, tak naprawdę, się porwała.  
- No to jesteśmy. Zapomniałem, do kogo mówiłaś, że się wybierasz, panno Black?  
- Nie mówiłam, panie Riddle. Dziękuję za pańską pomoc, dalej poradzę sobie sama.  
- Przecież nie znasz zamku, prawda? Jak masz zamiar dotrzeć tam gdzie chcesz?  
Zamarła. Faktycznie, nie_mogła_ znać zamku. W końcu była tu pierwszy raz, prawda? Zacisnęła zęby i powoli, powolutku odwróciła się z powrotem do Riddle'a.  
- Niemądra ja. Faktycznie dalej potrzebuje pańskiej pomocy.  
- Jestem prefektem, moim obowiązkiem jest służyć pomocą.  
Skłonił lekko głowę, jednak w jego oczach nie było prawdziwej chęci pomocy, no na pewno nie bezinteresownej. Wyglądał raczej na zafascynowanego, znowu.  
- Z wielką chęcią po raz kolejny przyjmę pańską pomoc.  
Te wszystkie uprzejmości przyprawiały ją o mdłości, ale nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Posłała mu nieco wymuszony - Merlinie broń, byle tego nie zauważył - uprzejmy uśmiech.  
- Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Jeśli można gdzie, do kogo chcesz się udać?  
Właśnie, do kogo? Czy na pewno powinna iść do Dumbledore'a? Co jeżeli poczuje, że coś jest nie tak? Nie uwierzy w jej opowieść?  
- Powiedziano mi, że powinnam skontaktować się z Albusem Dubledorem.  
- Rozumiem. Pozwól, więc bym cię do niego zaprowadził.  
Ruszyli po tak dobrze znanych jej korytarzach, a jednak wydały jej się obce, przerażająco obce. Jak wszystko w tym czasie. Nie należała do niego. Nie pasowała tu. Gdy stanęli przed gabinetem profesora transmutacji, wyglądała na prawdziwie zaskoczoną, zdezorientowaną - bo była. Przywykła do tego, że profesor Dumbledore jest dyrektorem, a w tych czasach był nim profesor Dippet. Kto wie, co by było gdyby poprosiła o zaprowadzenie do dyrektora.  
- Dziękuję panu, panie Riddle.  
- Jak już mówiłem pomoc jest mym obowiązkiem. Wybaczy pani, panno Granger, ale muszę się udać do dyrektora żeby zawiadomić o moim wcześniejszym przybyciu na teren szkoły.  
Siknął jej głową na pożegnanie w odpowiedzi posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech i lekko dygnęła. Hermiona patrzyła za nim dopóki nie zniknął za rogiem. Wtedy jej wzrok spoczął na drzwiach przed nią. Westchnęła ciężko i zapukała. Po usłyszeniu stłumionego proszę, otworzyła drzwi i przeszła przez próg. Za mahoniowym biurkiem siedział mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Jego włosy jeszcze nie były całkowicie siwe, a jego broda nie była taka długa, a jednak była to twarz znajoma. Uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem. Poza drobnymi szczegółami młodsza wersja Albusa Dumbledore'a nie różniła się mocno od tej, którą ona znała. Gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jej stronę spodziewała się, jakiegoś zaskoczenia, bądź uprzejmej ciekawości, a cóż, Dumbledore patrzył na nią, jakby się znali. Co przecież nie było możliwe, prawda?

- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?

- Dzień dobry, profesorze, nazywam się Hermiona…Black i potrzebuje pana pomocy.

Mężczyzna zachichotał pod nosem. Hermiona wiedziała, że dyrektor zawsze miał trochę nierówno pod sufitem, ale sądziła, że przy obcych zachowuje, chociaż pozory powagi. Gdyby była czystej krwi mogłaby uznać ten śmiech za zniewagę i coś zrobić. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jakie zemsty wdrażają w życie arystokraci, gdy ktoś podkopie ich dumę, ale była pewna, że nie jest to coś miłego. Dlatego postanowiła grać. Przybrała na twarzy wyraz bezbrzeżnej pogardy i złości.

- Czy powiedziałam coś śmiesznego, panie Dumbledore?

Niedoszły dyrektor Hogwartu spojrzał na nią zza swoich okularów-połówek i znowu się roześmiał. W tej chwili Hermionę nie było już stać na arystokratyczne zachowania. Załamała się, opadły jej ręce. Nie mogła zrozumieć tego niedorzecznego starca.

- Doprawdy, Hermiono, spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej.

Te słowa pobudziły jej czujność. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na siedzącego przed nią mężczyznę. Co do diabla miał na myśli, nie miała pojęcia, ale było to, co najmniej podejrzane. Najbardziej zastanawiające było to, że Dumbledore, bez sprzecznie, trząsł się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

Nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Jak do tej pory, nic nie szło po jej myśli. Nie był to najlepszy znak, ale też nic nadzwyczajnego. Przecież nie była w stanie dokładnie zaplanować swojej podróży, misji, zadania. Jak zwał, tak zwał.

- To, co mówię, Hermiono. Spodziewałem się po tobie, jakieś większej inwencji twórczej, jeżeli chodzi o pseudonim. Hermiona Black? Też mi coś.

Dosłownie się zapowietrzyła. To brzmiało, jakby on _wiedział. _Przede wszystkim jednak, wyśmiewał jej nazwisko! To nie była jej wina, że się tak nazywała. Bynajmniej nie był to żaden pseudonim. W jej oczach pojawiły się wrogie iskierki.

- _Ja _nazywam się Hermiona Black, panie profesorze.

Chyba powiedziała to wystarczająco dosadnie, gdyż twarz mężczyzny zmienił nagły skurcz. Pojawiło się tam zrozumienie, a tuż potem szok. Przyglądał jej się wnikliwie, jednak, prawdopodobnie, nie zauważył żadnych nieprawidłowości.

- Więc Hermiono Black, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Zdaje się, że pan doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z powodu mojej _wizyty_.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Potrzebuję, więc być uczniem tej szkoły.

- Da się zrobić. Porozmawiam na ten temat z dyrektorem Dippetem.

- Jeszcze jedno. Potrzebuję książek, gdyż nie dostałam wykazu.

Delikatny uśmiech przyozdobił jej wargi. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim sposobem Dumbledore wiedział, kim ona jest i co tu robi, ale to zdecydowanie ułatwiało sprawę. Nie musiała silić się na żadne nieprawdopodobne historyjki.

- Będziesz musiała zostać ponownie przydzielona zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Machnęła ręką. Jej zdaniem był to najmniejszy problem. Już była w Gryffindorze, to się nie mogło zmienić. Już miała kierować się do wyjścia, gdy mężczyzna odezwał się jeszcze raz.

- Hermiono?

Odwróciła się do niego, spoglądając nań pytająco. Widziała, że Dumbledore prowadzić ze sobą, jakąś wewnętrzną walkę. Nie śmiała przerywać. Po chwili mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie oceniaj go od razu. On jeszcze nie jest, tym, którego ty znasz.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i wyszła z gabinetu.

~•~

Przechadzała się po zamku. Nie wiele się zmieniło, przez te pięćdziesiąt lat. Nadal wszystkie sekretne wejścia, były sekretnymi, nadal wszędzie wisiały znajome obrazy. Nawet duchy były te same i to właśnie one, patrzyły na nią w niepokojący sposób, ale żaden się nie odezwał. Była ciekawa czy ktoś oprócz niej i nauczycieli jest jeszcze w szkole. Podejrzewała, że Riddle jej nie opuścił, jednak nie miała pewności. Hermiona postanowiła udać się na błonia i tak musiała czekać do jutra na przydział, na cokolwiek. Na razie została jej przydzielona gościnna komnata, uwaga, w dormitorium Syltherinu, gdyż miałaby tam towarzystwo, pod postacią Toma Riddle. Doprawdy, świetny wybór. Śmiała się w duchu. Co by powiedział zmarły założyciel, gdyby dowiedział się, że taka Gryfonka, jak ona bezcześci świętą ziemię, jego domu? Zachichotała na samą myśl. Z nieznanych powodów dobry humor jej nie opuszczał. Powinna być przynajmniej przestraszona, zdezorientowana, a ona była po prostu wesoła, jakby się nawdychała oparów eliksiru rozweselającego. Kierowała się w stronę jeziora, gdy ujrzała sylwetkę leżącą pod drzewem. _Riddle_ _– _przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wzruszywszy ramionami ruszyła w jego kierunku, gdy była już na tyle blisko by mógł usłyszeć jej kroki, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią. Posłała mu niepewny uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Zwiedzasz?

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. Chyba zrozumiał niedorzeczność swojego pytania, bo speszony odwrócił wzrok. Hermiona roześmiała się krótkim, dźwięcznym śmiechem i usiadła obok swojego wroga. _Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, wrogów jeszcze bliżej. _

- A co innego mogłabym robić?

Spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi granatowymi oczami w dość nieodgadniony sposób.

- To pytanie retoryczne?

- Uznam, że nie muszę na to odpowiadać.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły, wyginając jego pełne, ładnie zarysowane wargi, w pół-uśmiechu. Hermiona musiała przyznać. W niczym nie przypominał tego człowieko-jaszczura, którego znała ze swoich czasów. W niczym. Jego skóra nie była biała, nie biło od niej oślizgłym zimnem. Może i była jasna, ale promieniowało od niego takie przyjemne ciepło. Z resztą teraz wyglądał na młodzieńca z klasą. Był przystojny. Tylko te ciemne, kręcone włosy powinny wyglądać inaczej. Nie powinny być takie _przylizane. _Ach, ta moda. Hermiona pokręciła głową uśmiechając się pod nosem.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

Patrzył na nią, jakby rzeczywiście interesowały go jej myśli. I nie była to już ta chora ciekawość, którą widziała na pokątnej. Było to zwykłe, zdrowe zainteresowanie drugą osobą. Nic nieodpowiedniego. Naprawdę nie przypominał przyszłego siebie. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniosła Hermiona, nieco powierzchownie oceniając to, co widziała.

- Z twoich włosów.

Och, jaka ona była bezczelna. Powiedziała to na głos, nie bacząc na to, z kim rozmawia. Na jej ustach wykwitł zawadiacki uśmieszek. Zwłaszcza, gdy chłopak przed nią starał się wymacać, co nie tak z jego głową.

- Co z nimi nie tak?

Hermiona dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że słyszała w jego głosie autentyczne przejęcie. Gdy wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował małe lustereczko by móc się przejrzeć, nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Długim, dźwięcznym śmiechem, prawdziwego rozbawienia. Dawno się tak nie śmiała. Odkąd zerwała znajomość z Harrym Ronem i Ginny, nie miała ku temu powodów. Zamilkła. Jak mogła tak beztrosko śmiać się z _nim? _To było bardzo nieodpowiednie. Tak nie powinno być. Zesztywniała.

- Przecież wyglądają dobrze.

Dopiero teraz dobiegło do niej jęczenie chłopaka, który ciągle ze wszystkich stron oglądał swoją nienaganną fryzurę. Rozluźniła się. Z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jego głowy i zniszczyła ten idealny porządek, tworząc artystyczny nieład, który jej zdaniem zdecydowanie bardziej mu pasował. Robiła to nieco dłużej niż było to konieczne, gdyż jego włosy był takie miękkie, takie miłe w dotyku. Gdy zorientowała się, co właściwie zrobiła zabrała gwałtownie rękę i z przestrachem wpatrywała się w siedzącego przed nią chłopaka. Był cały sztywny, najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się po niej aż takiej zuchwałości. Hermiona była pewna, że zaraz ją przeklnie. Cisza, która zapadła była nie do wytrzymania.

- T-teraz wyglądają lepiej.

Powiedziała niepewnie, posyłając w stronę towarzysza delikatny, ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Automatycznym gestem uniósł rękę z lusterkiem, tak by móc się znowu przejrzeć. Przekręcił parę razy głowę, dalej oglądając swoją głowę. Jego twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie nic. Hermiona powoli zaczynała wpadać w panikę. Nagle spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę była pewna, że ją przeklnie, jednak wtem kąciki jego warg zaczęły drgać i jego wargi wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu.

- Faktycznie, lepiej.

Hermiona wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze z ulgą. Tom widząc to roześmiał się cicho. Miał bardzo ładny śmiech. _Hermiono, o czym ty do diabła myślisz? To jest pieprzony Voldemort!_ Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi nieco nerwowo i położyła się na trawie. Czuła na sobie wzrok ślizgona, ale ignorowała go. To było dziwne. Była wstanie leżeć spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami, obok człowieka, który w przyszłości miał stać się największym czarnoksiężnikiem świata, który miał zabić tysiące czarodziejów i mugoli.

- Gdzie kazali ci się zatrzymać do jutra?

Hermiona odwróciła głowę w stronę towarzysza.

- W dormitorium Sltytherinu, w jakimś pokoju gościnnym.

- Ach, to już pewnie tam zostaniesz.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Jak to zostanie? W żadnym razie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No jesteś Black, prawda? Każdy Black ląduje w Slyherinie. Nawet obecnie jest u nas Walpurga i Orion.

_Jasna cholera, przepadłam!_

_~•~_

_**toxicjolene pisze: **_Wstawiam kolejny rozdział, bo mogę! Byłoby miło, żeby osoby, której to przeczytają pozostawiły po sobie ślad, chociaż w postaci paru słów. Naprawdę byłoby mi miło. Nawet, jeżeli będzie to krytyka.

_**Ahoj!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gryffindor czy Slythierin? Slytherin czy Gryffindor?**

Hermiona obudziła się zdezorientowana. Obce miejsce, wszystko było obce. Nie takie, jakie powinno być. Doskoczyła do okna i wtedy panika minęła, przypomniała sobie wszystko. Prawdę powiedziawszy, chciało jej się płakać. Bała się. Nie pasowała do czasu, w którym się znajdowała. Do miejsca też nie pasowała. Bo jakim sposobem? Była w dormitorium Slytherinu i prawdopodobnie miała tam zostać. Może jednak chciało jej się śmiać, nieco histerycznie. Być może zaczynała żałować. W końcu porwała się z motyką na słońce. Jest w przeszłości. Pięćdziesiąt lat wstecz. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna się zachowywać, co teraz było właściwe. Do tego utknęła w legowisku węży. Pod czujnym okiem młodego Toma Riddle'a. Lepiej być nie mogło. Wczorajszego dnia była spokojna, opanowana, wszystko było dobrze, o ile można było w ten sposób w ogóle nazwać tę sytuację. Dzisiaj natomiast była przerażona, zdezorientowana, niepewna. Mieli zjechać się uczniowie. Nie znała nikogo. Właściwie to może i znała, chociaż nie dosłownie. Oczywiście słyszała o przodkach swoich kolegów, ale nie mogła powiedzieć, że ich znała. Wiedziała, kim są, a to trochę zmieniało postać rzeczy, bo nikt z nich nie wiedział, kim ona jest. Jedyną osobą, którą znała, oprócz Dumbledore'a, który w tajemniczy sposób wiedział o jej istnieniu i o niej w ogóle, był Tom Riddle. Prawda, to na nim miała skupić się jej misja, ale mimo wszystko chciałaby znaleźć kogoś, z kim nie bałaby się zamienić słowa. Przy którym nie musiałaby się ciągle pilnować, żeby nie musiała zważać na każdy czyn i słowo, bo w przeciwnym razie mogłaby szybko umrzeć. Wszak to był to już jego 7 rok w Hogwarcie, a to oznaczało, że Komnata Tajemnic była już otworzona i Marta zginęła. Oznaczało to również, że stworzył pierwszego Horkruksa. Jeżeli się nie myliła w te wakacje zabił… zabił również swojego ojca i zrobił drugi Horkruks.

Hermiona zamarła. Jak mogła być taka głupia? W końcu dzień wcześniej spędziła z nim całe popołudnie wylegując się na błoniach. Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl. Naprawdę, co się z nią działo? Gdzie podział się jej rozsadek? Gdzie był przez cały cholerny dzień?

Zrezygnowana skierowała się w stronę łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Musiała się, choć trochę odprężyć.

~•~

Siedział na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym przeglądając książkę. Gdy tylko była już w zasięgu jego wzroku podniósł głowę i odłożył książkę. Miał na sobie szkolny mundurek, a na jego piersi błyszczała odznaka Prefekta Naczelnego. Hermiona spojrzała na nią tęsknie. Sama nosiłaby pewnie taką samą, gdyby była nadal w swoich czasach. Kiwnęła mu głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, nie była pewna, czy obejmował też oczy.

- Czekałem na ciebie. Miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mogli iść razem na śniadanie.

Hermiona posłała chłopakowi nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale chyba tego nie zauważył. Czekał na nią? Niedorzeczność. Czego mógł od niej chcieć? Przecież nie towarzystwa.

- Och, to miło z twojej strony.

Płynnie podniósł się z sofy i przysunął do niej. Wyciągnął do niej ramie chcąc by je ujęła.

- Możemy?

- O-oczywiście.

Trzymanie go pod rękę, było niesamowicie dziwnym uczuciem. Jego dotyk wręcz ją parzył, a jednocześnie zachęcał. Był obcy, a jednocześnie taki odpowiedni.

Nie, on nie był odpowiedni.

Pod żadnym względem to nie było na miejscu, ale nie mogła odmówić.

To mogłoby wydać się podejrzane.

Ona mogła wydać się podejrzana, a tego za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć.

- Więc, mówiłaś, że gdzie się do tej pory uczyłaś.

Zesztywniała. Wiesz Tom, uczyłam się w Hogwarcie, tylko jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat później! – co miała mu powiedzieć? Przecież spodziewała się tego typu pytań, dlaczego nie wymyśliła, jakiejś sensownej historyjki? Gdzie, do diabła, podział się jej rozum? Myśl, Hermiono. Myśl!

- N-nie jest to coś, o czym lubię mówić.

Wyszeptała, mając nadzieję, że jej żałosny wygląd, pokaże, że nie jest to najmilsza historia. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu, że rzeczywiście wyglądała na rozbitą, nie będzie dociekał, że nie będzie dopytywał.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, uwierz, też nie miałem lekko.

Nie powiedział tego w taki sposób, jakby łączył się z nią w cierpieniu. Było to zwykłe, zimne stwierdzenie, które miało tylko na celu wydobycie z niej informacji.

- Moja, moja matka, gdy dowiedziała się, że jestem magiczna za żadne skarby świata nie chciała pozwolić bym uczyła się w czarodziejskiej szkole. Mój ojczym poparł jej decyzje. Wynajęli, więc czarodzieja, który miał być odpowiedzialny, za moją edukacje. Na początku wszystko szło dobrze, jednak potem mój ojczym umarł i matka sama musiała opłacać nauczyciela. Było nam coraz ciężej i ciężej. Byłam coraz starsza, potrzebowałam dokładniejszego przygotowania, większej ilości lekcji. Cóż moja matka ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. Wtedy zachorowała. To zmusiło nas byśmy przerwały opłacanie nauczyciela. Matka potrzebowała pieniędzy na leczenie. I tak się tu znalazłam. Poza tym dopiero w te wakacje poznałam tożsamość mojego prawdziwego ojca i odziedziczony po nim spadek, ale szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie żałuję, że się tu znalazłam. Bardzo chciałam wreszcie poznać takich, jak ja.

Poszło całkiem gładko. Wyglądało na to, że kupił wymyśloną przez nią historyjkę. Mimo że z daleka cuchnęło od niej fałszem. Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało już nic więcej w drodze do Wielkiej Sali. Gdy przekroczyli próg dziewczyna instynktownie chciała udać się do stołu Gryffindoru, jednak Tom stanowczo pociągnął ją w przeciwną stronę ku stołu ślizgonów. Czuła się przerażająco obco w tym miejscu. Z tęsknotą patrzyła na swoje dawne/niedoszłe/przyszłe – niepotrzebne skreślić-miejsce przy stole domu lwa.  
Jednym uchem słuchała, jak jej towarzysz zachwala hogwarcką kuchnię, przecież znała ją bardzo dobrze. Zaczęła rozmyślać. Jedna sprawa wyjątkowo nie dawała jej spokoju. Mianowicie - Dumbledore - skąd na Merlina wiedział, kim była, skąd się wzięła? Jej wzrok powędrował do siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim mężczyzny. W co on pogrywał? Najwyraźniej czując się obserwowany Dumbledore skrzyżował z nią swój wzrok. Kiwnął jej głową na powitanie, a potem przechylił ją nieco w jej prawo, jakby chciał na coś zwrócić uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegła jak wzrok Riddle śledzi jej spojrzenie i przeskakuje z niej na przyszłego dyrektora i z powrotem. Spuściła głowę skupiając się znowu na posiłku. Zdenerwowana oczekiwała jakiejś uwagi ze strony Toma, przecież widziała, że on widział. Spojrzała na niego ukradkiem, jak gdyby nigdy nic zajął się swoim śniadaniem. Rozluźniła się nieco.  
- Więc myślisz, że wyląduje w Slytherinie?  
Zagadnęła go od niechcenia, jednak naprawdę była ciekawa odpowiedzi. Dla niej oczywistym było, że będzie znowu w Gryffindorze. W żadnym razie nie nadawała się na ślizgona.  
Starała się na niego nie patrzeć czekając na odpowiedz, jednak widziała, jak spogląda na nią zagadkowo. Jak prostuje plecy i wyciera usta serwetką, jak odwraca się w jej stronę z uśmiechem, który sięgał oczu. Tych zimnych, granatowych oczu, które nieodparcie kojarzyły jej się z burzą.  
- Każdy Black kończy w Slytherinie.  
Wychwyciła delikatny nacisk na to zdanie w jego głosie, jakby to był niepodważalny fakt. Bez najmniejszej możliwości zaistnienia jakiegokolwiek wyjątku. Było w tym coś, coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Hermiona naprawdę wolała żeby miał rację. Coś, co sprawiało, że bała się konsekwencji, prawdopodobnej zmiany.  
- Och, każdy. Ale ja nie jestem czystej krwi, czy to mnie nie dyskwalifikuje?  
Patrzyła spod rzęs na jego reakcje. Zdawało jej się, że zesztywniał nieznacznie, jednak chwilę później przybrał nonszalancką pozę.  
- Wbrew pozorom, wśród uczniów domu węża zdarzają się wyjątki.  
Nie powiedział, kogo miał na myśli, nie powiedział tego, wprost, ale ona przecież wiedziała. Wiedziała o nim wszystko. Przynajmniej tak myślała.  
- Zapewne masz rację.  
- Istotnie.  
W ciszy dokończyli swoje śniadania. Hermiona odeszła od stołu mając zamiar wrócić do pokoju i zaszyć się w nim do czasu powitalnej uczty. Chciała grzecznie się pożegnać, jednak nawet nie pozwolił jej dojść do słowa.  
- Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś lepiej poznać zamek. Może się przejdziemy.  
Zacisnęła zęby. Udawanie, że wszystko jest dla niej zupełnie nowe było niesamowicie trudne. Cóż, większość rzeczy robiła już instynktownie. Nie stawała na pechowych stopniach w schodach, jak mogła unikała Irytka. Spędziła w tej szkole cholerne sześć lat! Znała ją na własną kieszeń! Znała ją lepiej od niejednego nauczyciela! Jak miała udawać, że nic o niej nie wie?  
- Było by miło z twojej strony. Nie chciałabym cię jednak nadmiernie fatygować. Sądzę, że mogę pozwiedzać sama.  
Powiedziała to siląc się na najbardziej uprzejmy ton. Spoglądała na niego z wdzięcznością za chęć pomoc, ale również wzrokowo chcąc pokazać, że naprawdę nie chce mu się narzucać.  
- To będzie czysta przyjemność, panno Black.  
Hermiona była pewna, że dla tego uśmiechu każda nastoletnia wiedźma zrobiłaby wszystko. Żadna nie zwróciłaby uwagi na to, że uśmiech ten był wystudiowany. Był przerażająco perfekcyjny. Każdy jego ruch był przemyślany. Pytanie tylko, czemu się do niej przyczepił? Przecież nie była nikim niezwykłym. Takie przypadki, jak ona, przecież się zdarzają. Nie było w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, co mogłoby tak szybko zwrócić jego uwagę, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco niepewnie i ujęła go pod ramie. Starała się nawet okazać zainteresowanie, co prawdę mówiąc nie okazało się jakieś przerażająco trudne, gdyż rzeczywiście zaczęła się wszystkiemu przyglądać. Szukała różnic. Czasem zdarzało jej się stwierdzić, że na ścianie wisi inny obraz, czy zbroja stoi w innym miejscu, jednak jakichś znaczących różnic nie mogła znaleźć. Jedyne, co mogła uznać za inne to, to, że w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów krzesła, fotele, czy sofy są stosunkowo nowsze. Pięćdziesiąt lat robi swoje, ale tak naprawdę nie mogła stwierdzić dokładnie ile lat mają meble i czy rzeczywiście wyglądają na młodsze od tych w jej czasach, bo być może członkowie domu węża po prostu bardziej dbali o wygodę i nie narażali tak obiektów codziennego użytku, jak gryfoni. Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie była w dormitorium węży, więc porównywała wszystko do tego, co znała z dormitorium Gryffindoru. Przez większą część spaceru on opowiadał o miejscach, w których się znajdowali. Pokazywał jej klasy, gabinety nauczycieli, łazienki, sowiarnię, bibliotekę, wieżę astronomiczną – najwyższą wieżę w Hogwarcie. Podał jej przybliżone położenie dormitoriów Rawenclawu, Haffelpuffu i Gryffindoru. Nie wspominał natomiast naprawdę ciekawych miejscach. Jak pokój życzeń, czy gabinet dyrektora, albo, chociaż łazienka prefektów. Nie wspominał również o żadnych tajemnych przejściach, skrótach, skrytkach, których był w Hogwarcie ogrom. Ona słuchała pilnie, nie wiedząc, czy nie wie o ich istnieniu, czy po prostu nie uznał za stosowne informowanie jej o tych miejscach. Mieli kilka ciekawych przygód podczas zwiedzania. Schody, jak na złość posłały ich w zupełnie inne miejsce niż chcieli i wtedy oczywiście natknęli się na Irytka.

- Zagadka! Zagadka!*

Hermiona widziała, jak jej towarzysz wzdycha z irytacją. Skupiła swój wzrok na plotergeiscie. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak w jej czasach. Najwyraźniej zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę, bo skupił się przez chwilę na niej. Jego oczy prawie wyszły z orbit, a sam duch nadmuchał się, jak balon. Hermiona zamarła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ją pamiętał, jakby ją rozpoznawał. W jej czasach uwielbiał robić jej psikusy z wykorzystaniem jej włosów. Tom stał dwa kroki przed nią, najwyraźniej spodziewając się, jakiegoś ataku ze strony ducha. Hermiona wykorzystała ten moment do podniesienia palca do ust i spróbowania uciszenia ducha. Zrobiła wszystko, co mogłaby powstrzymać Irytka od powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Duch najwyraźniej uznał, że ma rację, zamiast tego z jego ust poleciał w ich stronę strumień ektoplazmy. Duch chichocząc, jak oszalały uciekł nim wściekły Riddle zdołał go przekląć.

- Naślę na ciebie Krwawego Barona!

Hermionie chciało się śmiać. Wredny duszek uratował jej skórę. Zachował jej sekret dla siebie, ciekawe tylko na jak długo. Słyszała, jak Riddle przeklina pod nosem, a ona dalej nie mogła opanować rozbawienia. Ta ulga, którą poczuła wraz ze spływającą z nią ektoplazmą była wręcz oszałamiająca. Jej życie mogło się skończyć z chwilą, gdy duch by przemówił.

- Co cię tak śmieszy, panno Black? Przecież ten irytujący gnojek nas obrzygał.

- Niech mi pan wybaczy, panie Riddle, a może powinnam rzecz panie Zagadko, ale ta sytuacja była zabawna.

Hermiona już dłużej nie była wstanie powstrzymywać śmiechu, gdy zobaczyła eksplozję uczuć na twarzy Riedla, gdy nazwała go panem Zagadką, co w gruncie rzeczy było prawdą. Z pomiędzy jej warg wydobył się głośny, perlisty śmiech. Najwyraźniej zaraźliwy, gdyż wargi Toma również wygięły się w parodii uśmiechu, może nieco pobłażliwego, ale nadal był to uśmiech, prawda? Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące, następnie to samo uczyniła z panem prefektem, gdy zobaczyła jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Nadal nie mogąc opanować śmiechu powiedziała:

- Chciał pan chodzić cały dzień w ektoplazmie, panie Riddle? Jeśli tak to przepraszam, zaraz zawołam Irytka, żeby jeszcze raz się panem zajął.

Chichotała, jak podlotek słuchający zalotów, jakiegoś adoratora, ale za nic nie mogła przestać. Co z tego, że wyśmiewała się z prawdopodobnie najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów. A jeżeli o nim mowa to wpatrywał się w nią, jakby była najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Znowu posyłał jej to spojrzenie przepełnione chorą fascynacją, co nieco ostudziło jej rozbawienie, jednak dalej na jej ustach błąkał się uśmiech.

- Może wrócimy na razie do dormitorium?

Spojrzał na nią przeciągle, oceniająco. Następnie po raz kolejny zaproponował jej ramie, które ujęła. Szli w kierunku lochów. Gdy byli na pierwszym piętrze, Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek było już po 7 wieczorem.

- W zasadzie, wkrótce powinna zacząć się uczta powitalna. To już ten czas.

- Istotnie. Chyba powinniśmy udać się do Wielkiej Sali, nie sądzisz?

Dziewczyna siknęła głową. Czuła narastające zdenerwowanie, które czuła rankiem. Powrócił do niej strach związany z ponownym przydziałem. Wiedziała, że Riddle uzna za podejrzane to, że wyląduje w Gryffindorze zamiast w Slytherinie. Do diabła z tym, że była Blackiem, była też urodzonym gryfonem, nie było innego wyjścia, musiała wylądować w domu lwa. Dlaczego więc odczuwała ten irracjonalny lęk? Dlaczego miała wrażenie, że niedoszły Voldemort mógłby mieć racje? Dlaczego miała wrażenie, że rzeczywiście mogła znaleźć się w Slytherinie.

~•~

Gdy dotarli do wielkiej sali nie musieli długo czekać. Zdążyli zamienić kilka zdań, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia zaczęli tłumnie przybywać uczniowie. Hermiona poczuła strach. Była sama. Nie znała nikogo, nie widziała wśród tych ludzi żadnej przyjaznej twarzy. Riedla nie mogła za kogoś takiego uznać, w końcu przyjazny to on nie był. Niepewnie wstała ze swojego dotychczasowego miejsca i skierowała swoje kroki w stronę pierwszorocznych skupionych koło stołu nauczycielskiego. Jej oczy napotkały spojrzenie Dumbledore'a. Wdawał się patrzyć na nią w sposób życzliwy, dodający odwagi. Dziękowała w duchu Merlinowi za to, że ten niedorzeczny starzec był jej w jakiś sposób przychylny, że w tajemniczy sposób wszystko o niej wiedział.

Wyglądała nieco komicznie stojąc obok tych przestraszonych jedenastoletnich dzieciaczków. Naprawdę był to zabawny widok. Hermiona dochodziła do wniosku, że w chwilach stresu i niepewności wszystko zdawało jej się być bardzo zabawnym. Sama czuła się jak clown, więc w sumie, czemu miałaby nie być rozbawiona wszystkim wokół? Starała się nie patrzeć na innych ludzi. Skupiła swój wzrok gdzieś ponad ich głowami, to uspokajało. Zwłaszcza, że czuła na sobie ich wzrok. Palący wzrok. Prawie wszystkie pary oczu były zwrócone na nią. Co tam pierwszoroczni! Stary-nowy* nabytek był ciekawszy.

Ze spokojem słuchała przemowy profesora Dippeta, która była zupełnie różna od tej dumbledore'owej, do której przywykła przez ostatnie sześć lat jej nauki. Co prawa, również nie była szczególnie porywająca, wręcz nudna, ale co można było powiedzieć ciekawego w czasie takiej przemowy? Ona nie miała pojęcia.

- Chcielibyśmy podzielić się z wami bardzo ważną informacją. Proszę was drodzy państwo słuchajcie uważnie, gdyż na pewno będziecie z tego zadowoleni. Mianowicie w tym roku podejmiemy się zorganizowania pierwszego od wielu, wielu lat Turnieju Trójmagicznego!

Wybuchła gwara. Chyba każdy młody czarodziej wiedział, czym ten turniej był. Każdy młody czarodziej liczył na to, że będzie miał szanse wziąć w czymś takim udział, ale było to niemożliwe, gdyż praktykowanie tego typu konkursów zostało zakasane, więc, jak to było możliwe?

Hermiona była przerażona. Dobrze wiedziała, że Turniej Trójmagiczny, który odbył się na jej trzecim roku był pierwszym od XIX wieku, kiedy to został zakazany. Jakim sposobem, miałby się on odbyć teraz? W tym roku? Przecież, przecież to by oznaczało, że przyszłość będzie inna, że linia czasoprzestrzenna uległa zmianie, a to mogło mieć kolosalne skutki dla jej życia, właściwie dla tego, co kiedyś było jej życiem. Blackówna musiała przyznać, nie tak miało być.

- Więcej informacji otrzymacie z czasem, a teraz czas na Ceremonie Przydziału. Albusie, mógłbyś?

To było takie… _dziwne. _Hermiona przywykła do tego, że ta funkcja należy do McGonnagall, a nie do przyszłego dyrektora, więc gdy ten podniósł się płynnym ruchem i sięgnął po Tiarę Przydziału, Hermiona naprawdę była zaskoczona.

- Ze względu na niecodzienną sytuację, pozwolę sobie zacząć od przydzielenia do domu uczennicy, która przeniosła się do naszej szkoły na ostatni rok nauki. Panno Black, można?

Oczy całego Hogwartu spoczęły na niej. Jeszcze to nazwisko. Black. Podniosły się szepty. Przecież nikt o niej nie słyszał, a Hermiona była pewna, że wśród ślizgonów jest kilka osób z jej _rodziny. _Usiadła na wskazanym przez Dumbledore'a krześle. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwała werdyktu starego kapelusza. Spodziewała się, że od razu, w chwili zetknięcia się z jej głową, wykrzyknie po prostu _Gryffindor_.

- _Kogo my tu mamy, spotkałyśmy się już prawda? Wcześniej, a może powinnam powiedzieć, później byłaś znana pod nazwiskiem Granger. Teraz Black. Ach, to wszystko wyjaśnia. Czułam, że zawsze było coś z tobą nie tak, panno Black. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co teraz z tobą zrobię, prawda? _

- Właściwie to spodziewam się, że przydzielisz mnie do Gryffindoru.

- _Jakże to tak? Black w Gryffindorze? Powinnam przydzielić cię bez wahania do Slytherinu, tam gdzie miejsce twojej rodziny, prawda? _

- Jestem gryfonem z krwi i kości, obie o tym wiemy.

- _Z kości – może, ale z krwi? Twoja krew jest przeciwko tobie, a i jeszcze jedno. Tobie naprawdę przydałoby się być w domu węża, mam rację? Oczywiście, że mam. Zawsze mam. _

_- _Co masz na my-

- _SLYTHERIN! _

Do jasnej cholery! Co, proszę?

~•~

**toxicjolene pisze: **Bardzo się cieszę, że ktoś się odezwał, pozostawił po sobie jakiś znak, jak zwał tak zwał. Bardzo za to dziękuję, naprawdę. Ci, którzy zaglądają do mojego opowiadania i być może czytają, prawdopodobnie zdążyli zauważyć, że jak na razie dość często publikuję nowe części. Wakacje to cudowny czas, zwłaszcza, jeżeli dopisuje wena. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie i wakacje niestety powoli się kończą – straszna perspektywa. Uprzedzam, po wakacjach częstotliwość na pewno się zmieni. Raczej na gorsze. Niestety.

Odchodząc od tego nieprzyjemnego tematu, chciałabym tylko tak wspomnieć, że nie pogardziłabym pomocą jakiejś bety. Jakby ktoś, coś to wiecie, wiadomość prywatna i te sprawy? Wiem dopiero zaczynam, ale to nie oznacza, że nie można próbować, am I right?

Z radością odpowiem na komentarze, które pojawiły się pod moim ostatnim postem (yupi! Są jakieś w ogóle)

_**Joy:**_ tak jak mówisz nikt pisarzem się nie urodził, będę się starać najbardziej jak umiem! Dzięki za komentarz.

_**Black: **_cieszę się, że udało mi się cię zainteresować. Jeżeli chodzi o błędy, to różnie ludzie piszą właśnie takie wyrażenia, tyle się fanficków oczytałam, że już sama nie wiem jak poprawnie coś takiego, jak _czystokrwiści, _napisać. Postaram się również cię nie zwieść i nie zniszczyć postaci Toma. Co do Dumbledore'a to oczywiście kiedyś ten wątek zostanie wyjaśniony.

To chyba będzie już koniec mojej przemowy. Anyway, dalej zapraszam do komentowania. To daje dużo motywacji.

_**Ahoj! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tragedia, czy komedia?**

Była sparaliżowana. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co zrobić. No, bo co? Jak to _ona_w pieprzonym _Slyhterinie? _Gdyby tiara przydziału miała oczy, Hermiona z chęcią by je wydrapała. Co ta niedorzeczna stara czapka w ogóle wyprawiała? Przecież ona była urodzoną gryfonką! Cholera była pewna, że nie miałaby problemu z uzyskaniem miecza Gryffindora. Jeszcze do tego wszystkiego Turniej Trójmagiczny! Przecież pierwszy taki turniej od XIX odbył się dopiero w jej czasach, więc co było nie tak? Jeszcze nie zrobiła niczego, co mogłoby bezpowrotnie zmienić jej czasy, a jednak to już się stało.

Dziewczyna automatycznie skierowała kroki w stronę stołu ślizgonów. Miała zamiar usiąść na samym jego końcu możliwie, jak najdalej od wszystkich. Nie patrzyła na swoich nowych kolegów. Nie chciała ich znać, nie chciała być jedną z nich. Poprawka, ona _nie była_jedną z nich. Była pieprzoną gryfonką!

Poczuła nagle szarpnięcie za swoją rękę i bezwładnie wylądowała na ławce. Podniosła swój wzrok na swojego porywacza. Jej ciemne, można powiedzieć, czarne tęczówki spotkały się z granatowym spojrzeniem. Westchnęła cicho. No tak. _Tom Riddle –_któż by inny?

- Wyglądasz na zaskoczoną.

- Hej, Tom wiemy, że zdążyłeś poznać, pannę Black, ale my też byśmy chcieli.

Hermiona wychyliła się zza ramienia chłopaka. Patrzyło na nią sporo par oczu. Jednak właścicielem głosu, który zwrócił uwagę Riddle'owi, był jasnowłosy chłopak. Hermionę zmroziło na sam jego widok. _Draco –_to była jej pierwsza myśl, ale kiedy zaczęła się przyglądać bliżej nieznajomemu, dostrzegła różnice. Draco Malfoy miał delikatniejsze rysy twarzy, dzięki krwi Blacków, a ten tu był na pewno mniej tyczkowaty, od młodego Malfoy'a. Chociaż w sumie, ten tutaj pewnie też był _młodym Malfoy'em_, bo kim innym? Blondyn widząc, jak Hermiona mu się przygląda uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Wstał od stołu i płynnie przeszedł na miejsce z jej drugiej strony. Hermiona śledziła jego poczynania wzrokiem. Chwilowo była zbyt oszołomiona, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego, jak uśmiechnąć się z delikatnym rumieńcem, gdy po ujęciu jej dłoni ucałował jej wierzch, mówiąc:

- Abraxas Malfoy.

_A więc dziadek –_Hermiona nie mogła pojąć, jakim sposobem w tej niedorzecznej rodzinie wszyscy są takimi jasnymi blondynami, przecież to wręcz nienaturalne. Hermiona pomyślała, że będzie musiała sprawdzić, czy nie mają zapasów utleniacza.

Po chwili dotarło do niej, jakie głupoty podsuwała jej podświadomość, dlatego zachichotała cicho.

- Rozbawiłem cię czymś?

Abraxas patrzył na nią nieco zmieszany, najwyraźniej nie bardzo rozumiejąc, dlaczego się śmieje. Hermiona posłała mu uprzejmy uśmiech.

- Przypomniałam sobie coś śmiesznego, panie Malfoy. Przepraszam za zdenerwowanie, pana.

Oblicze chłopaka rozświetlił szczery uśmiech. Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale gwałtownie mu przerwano.

- Abraxas, myślę, że możesz już puścić dłoń, panny Black. To może jej przeszkadzać.

Hermiona spojrzała zaskoczona najpierw na Riddle, a potem na swoją dłoń, która rzeczywiście nadal tkwiła w uścisku blondyna.

- Lestrange.

Dziewczyna podskoczyła na dźwięk tego nazwiska. Przed oczami stanęła jej wykrzywiona szaleństwem twarz Bellatrix. Zaraz potem widziała swoje własne ramie i rytualny sztylet w dłoni owej kobiety. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się prawie niezauważalnie.

- Edmond*, mógłbyś się tak nie skradać. Przestraszyłeś nam koleżankę.

- Och, bardzo przepraszam panno... Black, prawda?

Hermiona ujęła niepewnie wyciągniętą w jej kierunku dłoń i skinęła głową na potwierdzenie. Bała się, że jej głos będzie podejrzanie nienaturalny, gdyby się w tej chwili odezwała. Musiała uspokoić skołatane nerwy. To _nazwisko_ wywoływało w niej falę niekontrolowanego strachu, niekontrolowanej paniki. Cóż jej wspomnienia z tym nazwiskiem były stosunkowo _świeże. _Bellatrix całkiem niedawno ją torturowała, bynajmniej, nie było to najmilsze wspomnienie. Edmond Lestrange sprawiał, że czuła niepokój, a jednak nie miała, za co go obwiniać. On, on po prostu nosił to nazwisko. To jego przodek wziął za żonę, tę psychopatkę. Hermiona doskonale zdawała sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę.

Niezręczność sytuacji została przerwana pojawieniem się przed nimi rozkładów zajęć. Hermiona dodatkowo dostała notatkę, że może korzystać z podręczników szkolnych, dopóki jej własne książki nie dotrą z Esów i Floresów. Hermiona była zadowolona, że nie będzie miała problemu z podręcznikami, nawet, jeżeli i tak nie były jej potrzebne. Z drugiej strony, bez nich, będzie miała świetną wymówkę od nieudzielania się na lekcjach. Będzie mogła spokojnie udawać, że jej nie ma. Być może nie będzie zwracała na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi.

Jej uwaga skupiła się całkowicie na posiłku. Udawała, że nie widzi ukradkowych spojrzeń posyłanych w jej stronę. Zarówno jej najbliższe towarzystwo, jak i osoby siedzące dalej, praktycznie nie spuszczali jej z wzroku. To było dość frustrujące, ale ona umiała zachować zimną krew i obojętność. Szczególnie natrętne były spojrzenia pewnej czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Hermiona mogłaby sobie głowę uciąć, że wyglądała ona znajomo. Kojarzyła się jej z wredną jędzą i mniej więcej w taki sposób na nią patrzyła, jak wredna, zawistna baba. Blackówna była pewna, że będzie unikała tej o to kobiety.

- Twoja rodzina nie spuszcza cię z oczu.

Prawie podskoczyła, gdy _poczuła_ oddech tuż przy swoim uchu. Spłoszona gwałtownie odwróciła twarz w stronę Lestrange'a. Stykali się niemal nosami.

- C-co masz na myśli?

Ślizgon oparł łokcie na blacie stołu. Emanowało od niego arystokratyczną nonszalancją. Jakby każda jednostka ludzka była od niego gorsza.

- Walburga Black, wręcz sztyletuje cię wzrokiem. Alphrad patrzy z przestrachem, a Orion z ciekawością.

_Och. _

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że jej pierwsze spotkanie z rodziną mogło być nieco problematyczne. Wiedziała, że znamienity ród Blacków zazwyczaj zna swoje drzewo genealogiczne niesamowicie dobrze, a jednak raczej nie spodziewała się, by którekolwiek z jej przodków miało o niej jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła się z uśmiechem w stronę Lestrange'a. Musiała zachowywać się normalnie.

- Chyba to przeżyję.

Z gardła Edmonda wydobył się gardłowy śmiech. Hermiona naprawdę miała ochotę od niego uciec. Zupełnie bez powodu, prawda? Zdobyła się na lekki uśmiech. Wzrok siedzącego po jej drugiej stronie Riddle'a, od którego była aktualnie odwrócona, palił ją w tył głowy. Spojrzała na niego przez swoje ramie. Jego mina nie wskazywała na nic. Jedno wielkie, niepisane nic. Zero emocji. _Maska. _Hermiona mogła wręcz poczuć, jak pod wpływem tego wzroku wszystko stawało się zimniejsze. Sama miała ochotę potrzeć dłonie ramionami, żeby je rozgrzać. Na szczęście opanowała się na tyle, by posłać Riddle'owi pytające spojrzenie. _Normalne zachowanie _– tak, od tej chwili to powinno być jej motto _– I stała czujność. _Zachowywała się jak Szalonooki Moody, ale jego sposób na życie, naprawdę wydawał się jej bezpieczny, zwłaszcza w miejscu, w którym się znajdowała.

- Jak myślisz, jak to będzie z tym turniejem?

- Och, nie wiem, skąd miałabym to wiedzieć? Zobaczymy.

Nie, wcale nie zabrzmiała podejrzanie. Wcale nie powiedziała tego z prędkością lecącej _avady. _Wcale. Nie było w tym nic podejrzanego. Nic, a nic. Nie chcąc dalej się pogrążać, Hermiona wytarła usta serwetką.

- Wybacz muszę spotkać się z Dumbledorem, w sprawie mojego dormitorium.

Wstała już chcąc odchodzić, gdy po raz kolejny została złapana za nadgarstek.

- Miałaś na myśli dyrektora Dippeta?

Wpatrywały się w nią dwie pary oczu, jedne granatowe, ich właściciel zatrzymał ją już drugi raz tego wieczoru, drugie wyglądające prawie, jak oczy kota. Brakowało im tylko pionowych szpar zamiast normalnych źrenic. Hermiona pokręciła powoli głową. Faktycznie powinna powiedzieć, że wybiera się do Dippeta, ale Dumbledore, jako dyrektor Hogwartu, był dla niej czymś tak naturalnym i oczywistym, że kompletnie zapomniała o tym, że w tych czasach faktycznie nim nie był. Jednak musiała wypić piwo, którego sobie naważyła. Nie mogła wydać się zbyt podejrzana, a i tak miała wrażenie, jakby w tym momencie budziła już sporą dozę nieufności, w tych ślizgonach. Zwłaszcza granatowe spojrzenie Toma Riddle ją przerażało. Obserwował każdy jej ruch. Tak, jak za pierwszym razem, z chorą fascynacją. Było coś bardzo niepokojącego w tym spojrzeniu i Hermiona naprawdę wolała nie wiedzieć, co tak dokładnie mogło za nim stać.

- Nie, miałam na myśli profesora Dumbledore'a. On w pewnym sensie pomógł mi się ogarnąć ze wszystkim, w związku z moim pobytem tu, więc pomyślałam, że może mi i pomóc w sprawie dormitorium.

Jej wypowiedz była całkiem logiczna, całkiem nieźle trzymała się kupy. Naprawdę Hermiona była z siebie dumna. Zawsze była tragicznym kłamcą, a jednak tutaj robiła to wręcz bez trudu. Dziękowała Merlinowi za zachowywanie zimnej krwi w trudnych sytuacjach, a cóż, to była jedna, katastrofalnie wielka, trudna sytuacja.

- Pozwolisz, że cię odprowadzę? Nie powinnaś chodzić sama po szkole.

- Dziękuję, panie Lestrange, ale myślę, że poradzę sobie sama.

- Nalegam, to z troski o pani bezpieczeństwo, panno Black.

- Skoro tak pan stawia sprawę, to… to będzie przyjemność, panie Lestrange.

Edmond uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i zaproponował jej ramie, które ujęła z ociąganiem. Widziała, jak Riddle, odprowadza ich wzrokiem. Dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że nie był zadowolony, że coś go zdenerwowało. Hermiona naprawdę zaczynała tracić kontrolę. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co może się zadziać, w najmniej odpowiedniej chwili. Tutaj wszystko było inne, obce. Nie miała nad niczym kontroli, ona była dla nich _nikim. _Nie liczyli się z nią, co działało na jej korzyść, ale to w każdej chwili mogło się zmienić. Zwłaszcza, gdy Riddle w taki nieodgadniony sposób na nią patrzy. Miała wrażenie jakby ją przejrzał. Jakby wiedział za dużo. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. To było po prostu niemożliwe.

Hermiona naprawdę miała nadzieję, że całą drogę pokonają w ciszy. Starała się zwracać na wszystko uwagę, byleby tylko nie patrzeć na towarzyszącego jej chłopaka. Kątem oka widziała, jak się jej przygląda, jak zbiera się w sobie do odezwania się. Świeżo upieczona ślizgonka robiła wszystko by to mu utrudnić. Mimo wszystkich jej starań, przegrała.

- Hermiona, ja chciałem cię przeprosić.

Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie.

- Nie przypominam sobie bym upoważniła pana do mówienia mi po imieniu, panie Lestrange, ale to nieważne, za co konkretnie mnie pan przeprasza?

Widziała jak się zmieszał po wypowiedzianych przez nią słowach. Naprawdę udawało jej się grać wyrafinowaną, wyrachowaną arystokratkę.

- Um, zdaję się, że dwa razy cię nieźle przestraszyłem. Nie wiem w sumie, co zrobiłem źle, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteś mocno zdystansowana w stosunku do mnie i chciałbym to zmienić. Dlatego przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić w żaden sposób.

Mało brakowało do tego by wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo, to było tak bardzo nie w stylu ślizgonów. To tak bardzo nie pasowało, do… do jej wyobrażenia o ślizgonach. Przyglądała mu się uważnie w poszukiwaniu oznak fałszu, ale dobrze wiedziała, jak dobrymi aktorami są członkowie domu węża. Postanowiła zagrać w jego grę.

- Ja też powinnam pana przeprosić, panie Lestrange. Zachowałam się nieodpowiednio.

- Proszę mów mi Edmond. I naprawdę nie sądzę żeby miała mnie pani, za co przepraszać, panno Black. Mam również nadzieję, że kiedyś dostąpię tego zaszczytu i będę mógł zwracać się do pani, pani niewątpliwie pięknym imieniem. _Hermiona. _Wiedziałaś, że pochodzi ono od greckiego boga Hermesa?

- Myślę, że powinnam ci się odwdzięczyć tym samym. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, tym razem, za to, że naskoczyłam na ciebie, za to imię. Oczywiście, że możesz mi mówić po imieniu, Edmondzie.

Ta rozmowa, była, co najmniej dziwna. Niepokojąca, może to było bardziej odpowiednie słowo. W każdym razie z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej dalej ja ciągnąc. Motywy Lestrange były dla niej oczywiście zagadką, bo czym innym? Naprawdę chciała uciec od jego obecności. Chciała się zaszyć w swoim dormitorium, udając, że jest zbyt skołowana i zmęczona, by móc spędzać czas z kimkolwiek.

- Wiesz, ja naprawdę muszę iść do Dumbledore'a.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, aż wreszcie zrozumiał sens jej wypowiedzi. Posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie i ruszyli w dalszą drogę do gabinetu profesora transmutacji.

~•~

Hermiona zapukała do drzwi i usłyszawszy stłumione zaproszenie przeszła przez próg. Naprawdę nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do tego, że ten znajomy gabinet nie należy wcale do profesor McGonnagall, tylko do Dumbledore'a.

- Och, panna Black, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę?

- Dobry wieczór profesorze, ja chciałabym o coś zapytać, jeśli można.

- Oczywiście, moja droga. O co chodzi?

- Widzi pan, panie profesorze… Jak tutaj trafiłam dostałam osobną sypialnie w dormitorium Slytherinu i tak się zastanawiam, czy dalej mam tam zostać? Czy jestem przydzielona do jakiegoś pokoju ze współlokatorkami?

- Horacy miał rację, że przyjdziesz z tym do mnie, a nie do opiekuna twojego domu. Panno Black, może pani zostać w swojej sypialni. Stwierdziliśmy z dyrektorem Dippetem i profesorem Slughornem, że tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej. Nie będziesz czuć się niezręcznie w towarzystwie zupełnie obcych dziewcząt.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się dobrodusznie, to był taki znajomy widok, taki bliski. Dawał jej namiastkę normalności, namiastkę jej przeszłości. Wszystko w tym czasie wydawało się takie zupełnie inne, a ten niedorzeczny starzec sprawiał, że czuła się niemal, jak w domu.

- Dziękuję panu, panie profesorze.

- Nie ma, za co, moja droga. Ach, jeszcze jedno. Uważaj na siebie.

- Będę uważała, dziękuję. Do widzenia.

Gdyby Hermiona jeszcze chwilę stała w swoim miejscu być może dostrzegłaby troskę na twarzy mężczyzny. Gdyby odwróciła się stojąc przy drzwiach być może zobaczyłaby niepewność starca. Gdyby nie zniknęła za drzwiami być może dostrzegłaby zdeterminowanie, które odbijało się w niebieskich oczach Dumbledore'a. Nie mogła jednak tego zobaczyć, bo szybko opuściła gabinet profesora, nie oglądając się za siebie.

~•~

Gdy Hermiona odwracała się po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi, zderzyła się z czymś miękkim, a jednocześnie twardym, czymś, co przyjemnie pachniało. Czymś, co musiało być człowiekiem. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła przed sobą młodego Toma Riddle. Patrzył na nią, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół jej twarzy, fakturę i układ jej włosów. Wszystko.

- Czekałem na ciebie.

Hermionie chciało się krzyczeć. Co było nie tak z tymi wszystkimi ślizgonami? Dlaczego nagle każdy z nich za punkt honoru uznał sobie prześladowanie jej? Nawet jej nie znali. Dlaczego, więc Tom Riddle jej nie opuszczał przez cały wczorajszy dzień i pół dzisiejszego? Dlaczego Edmond Lestrange tak zabiegał o to by miała o nim dobre zdanie, dlaczego zabiegał o pozytywne stosunki z nią? To wszystko nie miało sensu. Powinna być dla nich niewidzialna, powinni nie zwracać na nią najmniejszej uwagi, więc dlaczego było przeciwnie? Dlaczego, jak automaty w każdej chwili narzucali jej swoje towarzystwo? Dlaczego po prostu nie pozwalali jej odejść w spokoju? Dlaczego non stop czuła się osaczona? Dlaczego czuła się, jak zaszczute zwierze w klatce, bez możliwości ucieczki? Dlaczego czuła się, jak ofiara, kiedy to ona miała być łowcą? No, dlaczego?

- Och, to miło z pana strony, panie Riddle. Nie było potrzeby.

- Darujmy sobie te konwenanse Hermiono, mów mi po prostu Tom, dobrze? Czuje się stary, gdy mówisz do mnie po nazwisku, to brzmi jakbyś mówiła do mojego _ojca. _

Naprawdę miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy patrzyła na ekspresję twarzy jej towarzysza. Widząc jej rozbawienie, chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie i podał jej ramie.

- No dobrze, Tom. Darujmy sobie te konwenanse, nie chcę cię postarzać.

Zachichotała. Jakaż to była absurdalna sytuacja. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że trochę z nią gorzej. W jednej chwili chcę uciekać najdalej, jak się da od tego człowieka, by po chwili śmiać się z jego słów. Naprawdę była niestabilna emocjonalnie. Czy to był efekt uboczny podróży w czasie? Nie miała pojęcia, ale dopuszczała taką możliwość. W sumie dzięki temu, czasem zachowywała się naturalniej. Ruszyli powoli w stronę dormitorium Slytherinu.

- Wydawałaś się być przerażona tym, że trafiłaś do ślizgonów.

To nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzone, rzucone pozornie obojętnym tonem. Liczył na to, że pociągnie ten temat, że zacznie się tłumaczyć. Tak, jak dzień wcześniej, gdy na Pokątnej od razu powiedziała mu wszystko o swojej rodzinie. To znaczy, powiedziała mu wszystko o Black'ach i o tym, że jej krewni mogą nie wiedzieć o jej istnieniu, co raczej i tak nie było możliwe. Opowiedziała mu też kiepską historię reszty jej życia. Naiwnie wierzyła, że ją połknął.

- Powiedziałabym zaskoczona, a nie, _przerażona. _

- Sens ten sam.

- Och, nie. W końcu, jakbym była przerażona, to powinnam lamentować, błagać tiarę o zmianę decyzji, błagać o to dyrektora, a ja tylko byłam zaskoczona. Moja wiedza na temat tego, jaki powinien być prawdziwy ślizgon jest raczej szczątkowa, ale i tak sądziłam, że nie będę się nadawać. Najwyraźniej się myliłam, prawda?

- Owszem.

Hermiona cieszyła się ciszą, która zapadła po ich wymianie zdań. Naprawdę nie miała siły na słowne potyczki z Riedlem, a każda rozmowa się do tego sprowadzała. Z nieznanych powodów czuła się za każdym razem atakowana i musiała się bronić. On był trudnym rozmówcą, a to na jego braku zainteresowania zależało jej najbardziej. Nie chciała żeby interesował się jej osobą w najmniejszym stopniu. Chciała być dla niego niewidzialna, bezużyteczna, _nieważna. _Chciała żeby myślał, że jest niegroźna. Chciałaby przy niej spokojnie opuszczał gardę nie spodziewając się z jej strony niczego. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek atak wymierzony w niego, gdy on był przygotowany, bo prawdopodobnie z miejsca by przegrała. Hermiona nie znała jego możliwości, ale była pewna, że sam fakt znajomości przez niego czarnej magii działał wystarczająco na jej niekorzyść. Dlatego musiała być uważna, skupiona i pewna siebie, za każdym razem, gdy wdawała się z nim w dyskusję. Nie mogła się zdradzić.

Gdy weszli do pokoju wspólnego, Hermiona podziękowała mu grzecznie za eskortę i poszła do siebie wymawiając się zmęczeniem. Z resztą była to najprawdziwsza prawda. Ten dzień był dla niej naprawdę trudny i chciała wypocząć przed pierwszym dniem zajęć.

~•~

*****imie Lestrange nie było podane w książce, więc pożyczyłam imię aktora wcielającego się w rolę jednego z pierwszych śmierciożerców.

**toxicjolene pisze: **początki oczywiście są ciężkie i dlatego cieszę się każdym wyświetleniem mojego opowiadania, każdym followem i każdym favsem (w tym miejscu dziękuję **Wrednej **za śledzenie i dodanie do ulubionych. **Dzię-ku-ję!**). Cieszę się też z każdego komentarza.

_**Joy: **_cieszę się, że wciąga cię to, co staram się stworzyć. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Dziękuję za każdy komentarz.

Co mogę jeszcze napisać? Tworzę te rozdziały w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, być może, dlatego, że ledwo, co wymyśliłam to opowiadanie i tak łatwo wszystko przelewa się do Worda, ale jak już mówiłam wolę teraz dodać to, co mogę, żeby potem móc pisać wolniej. Niestety wakacje się kończą. Będę miała mniej czasu i cóż, nauka działa kiepsko na moją wenę. Korzystam póki mogę. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zainteresowanie.

_**Ahoj!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesteś zagadką**

Pięknie grała swoją rolę. Na lekcjach udawała, że jej nie ma, odpowiadała na pytania wyłącznie wtedy, gdy zmuszali ją do tego nauczyciele. Nikt jej w żaden sposób nie wyróżniał. No może z wyjątkiem Slughorna, który odkrył w niej talent do eliksirów i opiewał jej umiejętności. To nie działało na jej korzyść, ale Hermiona nie mogła sobie odmówić ważenia idealnych mikstur. Przez to również z niejakim dystansem traktowała ją Eileen Prince. Najwyraźniej Hermiona wygryzła ją z posady najlepszej warzycielki wszechczasów, jak zwykł mawiać prowadzący zajęcia profesor.

Zachowywała też uprzejme stosunki z większością jej roku. Poza paroma wyjątkami, jak Walburga Black, która za punkt honoru postanowiła sobie uświadomić wszystkim, że Hermiona jest kłamczuchą, że wcale nie należy Blacków, oraz że wcale nie powinna być w Slytherinie - z czym akurat sama zainteresowana się zgadzała – twierdziła również, że dziewczyny wcale nie powinno tu być. Z kolei Riddle ciągle spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie. Często spotykała go, gdy miała zamiar skądś wrócić sama. Pojawiał się z nikąd i oferował jej swoje towarzystwo. Wykorzystywał te spotkania do zadawania jej coraz trudniejszych pytań, na które, z każdą chwilą, coraz ciężej się jej odpowiadało. Musiała przecież pilnować, żeby jej historyjka zachowała jakikolwiek sens. Dlatego Hermiona częściej spędzała czas w towarzystwie Edmonda Lestrange, który wręcz zabiegał o jej uwagę. To skutecznie broniło ją przed nadmierną obserwacją niedoszłego Voldemorta. Jeżeli już o Edmondzie mowa, to Hermiona nie do końca mogła go rozgryźć. Owszem był miły, uroczy, pomocny, potrafił ja rozbawić, miło spędzała w jego towarzystwie czas, ale nie mogła zrozumieć jego motywów. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego nią w sposób inny niż koleżeński. Było jej to na rękę, to prawda, ale też zastanawiało ją.

W tym czasie i tak wszystko było dziwne i inne. Chociażby Turniej Trójmagiczny. Nie dość, że w ogóle miał się odbyć, choć nie powinien, to jeszcze do tego jego zasady różniły się od tych, które pamiętała ze swojego czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Mianowicie w zawodach mieli wziąć udział przedstawiciele trzech szkół, jednak parami. Dwoje przedstawicieli na jedną szkołę. Dziewczyna i chłopak, oboje musieli być na siódmym roku, by mogli przystąpić do zawodów. Dodatkowo, by móc zgłosić swoje uczestnictwo, musieli dostać rekomendację od przynajmniej jednego nauczyciela. Profesor mógł ją wystawić, nawet bez prośby ucznia, jednak to do samego zainteresowanego należała decyzja o podjęciu ryzyka wzięcia udziału w turnieju. Delegacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons miały przybyć do nich na początku października. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że była ciekawa, jaki będzie ten turniej. Zastanawiała się też, kto zostanie reprezentantem. W Hogwarcie jeszcze nikt nie zaczął zabiegać o rekomendację, ale Hermiona była pewna, że będzie się o nią starał Riddle i pewnie zostanie wybrany przez Czarę Ognia. Był najzdolniejszym uczeniem roku, miał świetne oceny z każdego przedmiotu. Odznaczał się dużą wiedzą teoretyczną, jak i umiał zastosować ją w praktyce zawsze z zadawalającym skutkiem. Jego oczytanie sprawiało wielkie wrażenie na Hermionie. Urzekł ją tym, że jako jeden z niewielu czarodziejów, jakich znała, czytał Historię Hogwartu, tak, jak ona.

Wracając do turnieju, Hermiona zastanawiała się też, jaka dziewczyna podejmie się wzięcia udziału w tym przedsięwzięciu. Jak do tej pory nie uznała żadnej z czarownic za odpowiednią. Dziewczyna oczywiście nawet nie myślała o sobie, nigdy nie była zainteresowana takimi formami aktywności magicznej. Twierdziła, że takie konkursy to marnotrawstwo magii. Traktowała to, jak coś barbarzyńskiego. Niegodnego magii, niegodnego jej zachodu. Poza tym miała za mało wyrobioną opinię wśród nauczycieli, by któryś zdecydował się na danie jej rekomendacji.

Hermiona rozmyślała, o całym swoim pobycie w tym czasie, siedząc w bibliotece. Miała pisać esej na Transmutację, jednak nie mogła się w ogóle do tego zmusić. Przeglądała tylko szkolny podręcznik, nawet nie robiąc potrzebnych notatek.

- Tutaj jesteś.

Podskoczyła, słysząc znajomy głos. Podniosła głowę i zdezorientowana patrzyła na stojącego przed nią chłopaka. Riddle był wściekły, chociaż starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Gwałtownie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Wpatrywał się w nią, jakby chciał ją zabić wzrokiem. Hermionie przemknęło przez myśl, że zamiast przyjść osobiście, mógł nasłać na nią swojego przyjaciela - bazyliszka.

- Szukałeś mnie?

Postanowiła przerwać przedłużającą się ciszę. Riddle żachnął się.

- Tak, szukałem. Czemu to zrobiłaś? Po co ci to?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w bruneta zupełnie ogłupiała. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o co właściwie chodziło chłopakowi. Zachowywał się co najmniej tak, jakby zrobiła niewyobrażalne głupstwo, albo jakby pokrzyżowała mu coś – nie żeby nie miała tego w planach, ale mimo wszystko nic takiego jeszcze nie zrobiła.

- Słucham?

- Och, nie udawaj głupiej bardziej niż jesteś! Po co to zrobiłaś?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na ślizgona spod byka. Udawanie, że nie jest wybitna ze wszystkiego, wcale nie oznaczało, że chciała słuchać, jak ktoś wytykał jej brak inteligencji. Dodatkowo, naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, o czym do diabła mówił do niej Riddle.

- Słuchaj, nie życzę sobie byś mnie obrażał, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, naprawdę nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Riddle.

- Turniej Trójmagiczny! Po co poprosiłaś Dumbledore'a i Slughorna o rekomendacje?

Gdyby nie zaciskała zębów w złości, prawdopodobnie w tym momencie opadłaby jej szczęka. Wcale nie prosiła o żadne rekomendacje. Nie chciała brać udziału w tym turnieju. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru. Złość zaczęła w niej coraz bardziej narastać.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Nie prosiłam o żadne rekomendacje. Nie chcę brać udziału w tych niedorzecznych zawodach, nie potrzebuję tego. Nie wiem, skąd przyszło ci to do głowy, Riddle. Teraz, jeśli byś mógł, daj mi święty spokój, jak widzisz, staram się napisać esej.

Granatowe oczy dalej patrzyły na nią podejrzliwie, ale ustępowała z nich wściekłość. Zastępowało ją zrozumienie.

- To ty nic nie wiesz?

- No właśnie kompletnie nic!

Tom Riddle patrzył na nią, jak na jakieś niespotykane zjawisko. Wynaturzenie. Jego wzrok przeszywał ją na wskroś. Sprawiał, że wpadała w panikę, że nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić, jak się zachować. Dlatego postanowiła dalej grać wściekłą wiedźmę.

- Może byś mnie oświecił, co właściwie się stało?

- No cóż, Dumbledore i Slughorn wystawili ci rekomendacje.

- Ale jak to? Nie prosiłam o to!

- Mogą to zrobić bez twojej wiedzy, ale to nie oznacza, że musisz wziąć udział w turnieju.

- Wiem, ale mimo wszystko, dlaczego to zrobili? Nie widzę sensu.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Hermiona starała się zrozumieć, co właściwie się działo, a Riddle, jak to Riddle, przyglądał jej się w niepokojący sposób. Po chwili westchnął i spojrzał na zegarek.

- Przy tobie wszystko jest zagadką, Black. Lepiej już chodźmy, za chwilę zaczyna się cisza nocna.

Dziewczynę zaszokowały słowa, które wypowiedział niedoszły Voldemort, jednak posłusznie skinęła głową i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do torby.

- Zawsze nosisz tyle książek ze sobą?

Hermiona poczuła się, jakby słyszała Harry'ego lub Rona. Zesztywniała. Te słowa były tak znajome, a jednak zupełnie obce. Nie wypowiedział ich żaden z jej byłych przyjaciół, tylko jej największy wróg. To nie powinno sprawić, że przez chwilę poczuła się, jak dawniej.

- Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nie. Zastanawiałam się tylko, dlaczego wszystkich dziwi to, że lubię mieć wszystko pod ręką.

- Może to przez to, że jesteś stosunkowo delikatną dziewczyną, a ta torba… Cóż, wydaje się, że mogłaby cię połamać.

Hermiona spojrzała rozbawiona na czarnowłosego chłopca. Naprawdę nie widziała w nim tego bezwzględnego szaleńca, którym był w jej czasach.

- To, dlaczego jeszcze nie zaproponowałeś, że ją ode mnie weźmiesz?

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę obserwując reakcje towarzysza. Uśmiechała się figlarnie. Widziała jak twarz chłopaka stężała, jakby poczuł się głupio.

- Pozwoli pani, panno Black.

- Z miłą chęcią.

Gdy zarzuciła mu pasek od torby na wyciągniętą dłoń, zgiął się pod jej ciężarem. Hermiona zachichotała cicho i z gracją ruszyła do wyjścia z biblioteki. Dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że przy Tomie nie panowała nad sobą. Jej emocje, odczucia zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Dziękowała Merlinowi tylko za to, że nie powiedziała przy nim niczego, co mogłoby ją zdradzić.

~•~

Siedziała pochylona nad pergaminem w ostatniej ławce sali od Transmutacji. Nanosiła ostateczne poprawki na swój esej. Ludzie powoli zaczęli schodzić się do klasy. Prześledziła ich twarze, czekała na Edmonda. W końcu to z nim siedziała na tym przedmiocie i to on użyczał jej swojego podręcznika, gdyż jej jeszcze nie doszedł, a aktualnie żadnego ze szkolnych nie było. Kontynuowała sprawdzanie swojej pracy. Co chwila manipulowała różdżką nad pergaminem, by móc zmienić poszczególne fragmenty zdań. Ten, kto stworzył to zaklęcie był geniuszem. Dzięki niemu nie trzeba było non stop przepisywać tekstu. Naprawdę użyteczne, zaoszczędzało czas. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że ktoś stoi obok jej miejsca pracy. Uniosła wzrok. Obok niej stał nie kto inny, jak Tom Riddle.

- Czy mogę?

Wskazał na wolne miejsce po jej prawej stronie. Otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć, że to miejsce Lestrange'a, jednak bez wyraźnego pozwolenia i tak je zajął. Fuknęła gniewnie.

- To miejsce Edmonda.

- Jestem pewny, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Hermiona prychnęła i powróciła do pracy nad tekstem. Gdy skończyła, z zadowoleniem spojrzała na trzymany zwój. Był perfekcyjny, jak każda jej praca. Dostrzegła, że Riddle świdruje ją wzrokiem. Odwróciła się spłoszona w jego stronę i posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

- No, co?

- Jak to zrobiłaś? Jak zmieniłaś tekst w magiczny sposób? Co to za czar?

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Zaklęcie, którego użyła _Emendatio_*, zostało stworzone w 1953 roku. W tych czasach nikt go nie znał. No, nikt oprócz niej. Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo do chłopaka, który przyglądał jej się z coraz większą podejrzliwością i zaciekawieniem. Hermiono, myśl!

- To nic takiego…

- Jak to nic takiego, pierwszy raz widzę zaklęcie, które mogłoby być takie pomocne. Skąd je znasz?

- J-ja sama je wymyśliłam.

- Sama je wymyśliłaś? Rozumiem.

Na szczęście dla Hermiony w tym momencie do sali wszedł Dumbledore.

- Witam wszystkich, moi uczniowie. Dzisiaj będziemy uczyć się, jak przetransmutować obiekt żywy w obiekt martwy. Na przykład zaklęciem _Feraverto_ możemy zmienić ptaka w kielich.

Dumbledore postawił na swoim biurku klatkę z wieloma małymi ptaszkami. Uczniowie powoli podchodzili do klatki i brali z niej po jednym ptaku na parę. Hermiona wstała i szybko ruszyła w stronę katedry nauczyciela, gdy wracała na swoje miejsce, posłała przepraszające spojrzenie Edmondowi, nie chciała żeby pomyślał, że wolała towarzystwo Riddle'a.

- Jeżeli już wszyscy macie przed sobą te urocze kanarki, możemy przejść do praktyki. Zaklęcie powinno się akcentować na trzeciej sylabie, czyli na „ver". Dodatkowo należy wykonać obrotowy ruch nadgarstkiem, podczas wypowiadania tego zaklęcia. Spójrzcie.

Dumbledore wypowiedział formułkę i w charakterystyczny sposób poruszył dłonią; po chwili na jego dłoni leżał ozdobny srebrny kielich.

- Przejdźmy do ćwiczeń… Panno Black? Może zechce pani nam zaprezentować to zaklęcie?

Hermiona przełknęła silne. Dumbledore wiedział, że zrobi to bez najmniejszego problemu. Jednak inni uczniowie tego nie wiedzieli. Uważali ją raczej za przeciętną uczennicę. Nie wykazywała się na żadnym przedmiocie, z wyjątkiem eliksirów. Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę i skierowała ją na spętanego magicznie ptaszka.

- _Feraverto_.

Jak zawsze perfekcyjnie wykonała ćwiczenie. Pośród zgromadzonych, młodych czarodziejów podniósł się szmer. Owszem nie miała opinii najlepszej wiedźmy na roku, jednak trudno było nie zauważyć, że jeżeli już coś robiła, zawsze wykonywała to perfekcyjnie. Zawsze, bez względu na przedmiot.

- Gratuluję, panno Black. Jak zawsze znakomicie.

Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że na te słowa wzrok Riddle'a gwałtownie pognał w kierunku starszego mężczyzny. Hermiona zaklęła szpetnie w myślach. Jak zawsze? Jasne, Dumbledore, może od razu powiesz, że znasz mnie od sześciu lat? Nie rozumiała, jakim sposobem niedoszły dyrektor Hogwartu, który nie powinien wiedzieć o jej istnieniu, zdawał się znać ja na wylot.

- Dziękujemy pannie Black za prezentację. Proszę zajmijcie się ćwiczeniem. Ach, Hermiono? Mogę cię prosić na momencik? I tak wszyscy widzieli, że świetnie sobie radzisz z tym zadaniem.

Dziewczyna niczym automat ruszyła w stronę katedry nauczyciela. Była spięta, przestraszona, niespokojna. Riddle był zbyt uważny. Śledził każdy jej ruch, zauważał wszystko. Nie dawał jej chwili wytchnienia. Gdy była już blisko, profesor dał jej znak, żeby przeszła za nim na zaplecze.

- Hermiono, mam do ciebie prośbę...

Brązowowłosa nie do końca grzecznie wcięła się w zdanie starszemu człowiekowi.

- Przepraszam, że przerywam, panie profesorze, ale nie miałam okazji pana zapytać. O co chodzi z tą rekomendacją, nie prosiłam o nią ani pana, ani profesora Slughorna. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego...

- Właśnie tego miała dotyczyć moja prośba, panno Black.

- Och.

- Och, w rzeczy samej. Chciałem panią prosić by zgłosiła pani się do turnieju.

Hermiona spodziewała się, że Dumbledore sobie z niej żartuje i zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem. Jednak twarz przyszłego dyrektora pozostawała poważna. Hermiona aż się zapowietrzyła.

- Pan sobie ze mnie żartuje? Przecież to jest niebezpieczne! Ja wcale nie chcę brać udziału, nie po tym, co widziałam w czwartej klasie. Ja...

- Panno Black.

- Przepraszam panie dyrektorze, to znaczy… panie profesorze. Nie sądzę, bym była dobrym kandydatem na reprezentanta szkoły.

- Nalegam, panno Black.

- Panie profesorze, nie chcę być nieuprzejma i niegrzeczna, ale naprawdę to jest niebezpieczne, zarówno dla mnie, jaki i dla mojego zadania, o którym zdaje się pan wszystko wiedzieć. Powinien pan rozumieć, że nie mogę się tak narażać. Nie mogę, po prostu nie mogę.

- Rozumiem pani obawy, jednak zapewniam, że są bezzasadne. Proszę mi zaufać, wszystkim się zajmę.

Hermiona prowadziła ze sobą bitwę. Rozsądek podpowiadał żeby się nie zgadzała, to było niebezpieczne, jednak chęć rywalizacji… Hermiona kochała być najlepszą. To była okazja do wykazania się, jednak naprawdę nie powinna. Nie powinna brać w tym udziału. Nie powinna rozważać czegoś takiego. Chłodny umysł i gorące serce, dwie przeciwstawne siły.

- Przemyślę pana prośbę, panie profesorze.

- Dziękuję, panno Black. Naprawdę, obiecuję, wszystko będzie w najlepszym porządku. Proszę mi zaufać.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i wróciła do klasy, by zająć swoje miejsce. Nie odezwała się ani słowem do swojego towarzysza, mimo że doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był ciekawy, jak bardzo intrygowała go jej relacja z Dumbledorem.

- Czego chciał?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, zbywając pytanie chłopaka. Nie była w nastroju do wariacji słownych z Riddlem, a każda rozmowa z nim stanowiła coraz większe wyzwanie. Musiała pomyśleć. I wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Nim podejmie decyzje.

- Dumbledore wpatruje się w ciebie z troską. Czyżbyś odmówiła udziału w turnieju? Dobrze dla ciebie, i tak raczej nie dałabyś rady.

Hermiona poczuła, jak narasta w niej gniew. Kto, jak kto, ale ona miałaby nie dać rady? Kpina. Jeszcze ona mu pokaże. Przekona się, jak bardzo nie miał racji. Hermiona była pieprzoną gryfonką, nie pozwalała sobie na zniewagi, nie akceptowała oskarżania jej o tchórzostwo, a tak odebrała słowa ślizgona. Właśnie podjęła decyzję. Jeszcze zobaczymy, Riddle, kto nie da rady.

~•~

Wrzesień minął całkiem szybko. Za dwa dni do Hogwartu miały przybyć delegacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. W szkole panowała aura zniecierpliwienia i ciekawości. Wśród uczniowskiej społeczności wyróżniło się wielu kandydatów i kandydatek na reprezentantów Hogwartu. Cały Slytherin puszył się ich numerem jeden – Tomem Riddlem. Wszyscy byli pewni, że to on zostanie męskim reprezentantem Hogwartu. Sam zainteresowany również przechwalał się tym, że nie widzi żadnego innego kandydata, który mógłby mu zagrozić. Większość uczniów z innych domów niechętnie przyznawała rację ślizgonom, mimo że mieli własnych kandydatów, wszyscy wiedzieli, że jak nie Riddle, to nikt. Jeżeli chodzi natomiast o damską część populacji, to głosy były podzielone. Hermiona nie zwracała większej uwagi na zakłady robione wśród uczniów. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że mało, kto uważał, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse na zostanie reprezentantką, a nawet jakby miała nią być, nie przetrwa pierwszego zadania. Wiele nieprzychylnych komentarzy padało pod jej adresem. Była przecież nowa, jedynie ślizgoni, jako że była jednym z nich, powstrzymywali się od złośliwych docinek, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że nawet oni za jej plecami szepczą o tym, że nie nadaje się na reprezentantkę. Dziewczyna prawdopodobnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale bolały ją te opinie. Była naprawdę wrażliwą osobą. W tych ciężkich chwilach jej ostoją okazał się być Edmond Lestrange, który to cały czas powtarzał jej, żeby nie zwracała uwagi na to, co ludzie gadają, że to nie prawda, że on tak nie uważa, że on uważa, że ona jest wyjątkowa. Ciemnowłosa musiała przyznać, że zaczynała traktować chłopaka, jak przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że nie powinna ufać mu bezgranicznie, ale dzięki jego towarzystwu była bezpieczniejsza. Riddle dał jej chwilowo spokój, pławiąc się w swej chwale, a ona mogła się wyciszyć, uspokoić w kojącym uścisku Edmonda.

O dziwo, nawet nauczyciele ulegli temu wszechogarniającemu oczekiwaniu. Ba, niektórzy nawet typowali swoich kandydatów. Naprawdę nie raz, nawet ci poważni czarodzieje, zachowywali się jak dzieci. Horacy Slughorn w związku ze zbliżającym się przyjazdem delegatów z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons postanowił zorganizować pierwsze przyjęcie Klubu Ślimaka. Oczywiście Hermiona dostała zaproszenie, aczkolwiek nie miała zamiaru wziąć w nim udziału.

Ostatnimi zajęciami, jakie Hermiona miała w czwartkowy dzień, była podwójna Obrona przed Czarną Magią z profesor Galateą Merrythought. Uważała te zajęcia za najciekawsze, gdyż pani profesor miała większy staż w nauczaniu tego przedmiotu i wiedziała, jak to robić. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że w jej czasach trudno było jej się uczyć tego przedmiotu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nauczyciele zmieniali się co roku, także żaden nie był do końca na bieżąco z tym, co powinni robić. Dlatego też ślizgonka uwielbiała zajęcia z profesor Merrythought, uważała tą kobietę za kompetentną osobę, dzięki której naprawdę może się czegoś nauczyć.

- Witam was, moi państwo. W związku ze zbliżającym się Turniejem Trójmagicznym na dzisiejszych zajęciach będziecie się pojedynkować. Zaraz dobiorę was w pary.

Hermiona stanęła obok Edmonda, mając nadzieję, że będzie im dane pojedynkować się między sobą. Dobrze się rozumieli, takie pojedynki były dla nich czystą przyjemnością. Profesorka przechadzała się po sali, dobierając do siebie uczniów. Przechodząc obok Abraxasa Malfoya, zatrzymała się i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu.

- Może pan Lestrange? Tak… Chodź Edmondzie, będziesz w parze z panem Malfoy'em. Z kolei panna Black z panem Riddlem.

Hermiona zamarła, zresztą wszyscy obecni uczniowie nagle się uciszyli. Tom był nieoficjalnym mistrzem pojedynkowania się. Usłyszała za sobą rozbawione prychnięcie. Odwróciła się i napotkała rozbawione, lekceważące spojrzenie ślizgona. Hermiona była pewna, że nie uznał jej nawet za najmniejsze zagrożenie. Złość opanowywała każdy jej mięsień. Ten człowiek wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. Lekceważył ją na każdym kroku w sposób... W okropny sposób. Widziała, że w sumie to dobrze, bo to działało na jej korzyść, jednak mimo wszystko była zła. Nikt nie dostrzegał w niej potencjału. Każdy uczeń w tej cholernej klasie sądził, że po wymianie góra trzech zaklęć na krzyż, różdżka Hermiony wyląduje w dłoni Riddle'a.

Hermiona stanęła naprzeciwko bruneta z obojętną miną, nie chciała pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo irytował ją ten pewny siebie uśmieszek, zdobiący te pełne wargi. Jak bardzo denerwowała ją ta powątpiewająca mina na przystojnej twarz chłopaka. Jak bardzo chciała wygonić rozbawienie z jego granatowych oczu.

- Możecie zaczynać!

Gdy profesor klasnęła w dłonie, Hermiona błyskawicznie posłała w stronę swojego przeciwnika strumień czerwonego światła, jednak bez trudu go odbił, posyłając w kontrataku dwa zaklęcia z rzędu: oszałamiające i rozbrajające. Dziewczyna stworzyła przed sobą tarczę, która miała ochronić ją przed tymi dwoma zaklęciami, jednocześnie być na tyle słabą, by rozpaść się pod naporem Expelliarmusa.

- Kiepsko z tobą, Black.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, by zaraz potem posłać w stronę swojego przeciwnika nieco przestraszone spojrzenie.

- Nie jestem taka dobra we wszystkim jak ty, Tom.

Kusiła go, chciała, żeby zaatakował pierwszy. Nie musiała długo czekać, skoczył w jej stronę, posyłając na raz trzy klątwy. Uniknęła ich zwinnie, przeskakując nieco na bok. W odpowiedzi posłała do niego zaklęcie galaretowatych nóg, które prawie go trafiło. Tym właśnie udało jej się osiągnąć swój cel, rozzłościła go. Nagle zaczęli w siebie miotać zaklęciami jak szaleni. Hermiona bez trudu unikała większości z nich. Była zaprawiona w bojach. Jej przeszłość, bądź przyszłość, jak zwał, tak zwał, zobowiązywała. Wszyscy schodzili im z drogi, obserwując pojedynek. Hermiona już nawet nie siliła się na udawanie przerażonej, uśmiechała się, pewna siebie, czym tylko jeszcze bardziej złościła Riddle'a.

Gdy po raz kolejny uniknęła z gracją posłanej w jej stronę klątwy, jej przeciwnik nie wytrzymał, zaczął wykorzystywać wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia i sposoby, by tylko ją pokonać. Nie była to do końca biała magia. Hermiona odbijała jego zaklęcia i posyłała w jego stronę swoje własne. Przeszła na magię niewerbalną, żeby utrudnić mu zadanie. Słyszała westchnienia, szepty i okrzyki przy ich bardziej spektakularnych wyczynach. Dziewczyna chciała pokazać, że z nią trzeba się liczyć, dlatego powoli zmierzała do prestiżu, czyli efektownego zakończenia. Uskoczyła maksymalnie na prawą stronę sali, przez co Riddle, by móc ją dosięgnąć musiał wygiąć swoje ciało w nieco nienaturalny sposób. Tym samym odsłaniał swoją lewą flankę. Hermiona posłała w jego stronę kilka klątw pod rząd, żeby zająć go obroną. Wychyliła się na lewo, w ten sposób, pozornie ułatwiając Tomowi atak na nią. Co z resztą bez zastanowienia wykorzystał, a ona tylko na to czekała. Zgrabnie uskoczyła bardziej na lewo i posłała w stronę niczego niespodziewającego się chłopaka Drętwotę, chwilę później już bez ruchu leżał na podłodze klasy.

- Accio różdżka Riddle'a.

W jej dłoni wylądowała cisowa, około trzynastocalowa różdżka. Hermiona obróciła ją w palcach, a potem odczarowała dalej leżącego na podłodze przeciwnika. Podniósł się nieco niezgrabnie, w tak bardzo nie podobny do siebie sposób. Patrzył na nią pełen złości.

- Kiepsko z tobą, Riddle.

Rzuciła w jego stronę, kpiarsko odrzucając mu różdżkę. Dosłownie w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, oznaczający koniec lekcji. Hermiona chwyciła za torbę i z podniesioną głową opuściła salę Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Była z siebie bardzo dumna.

~•~

Szła, pogwizdując cicho. Ten dzień należał do jednych z lepszych. Była spokojna, odprężona, szczęśliwa. Pokonała w pojedynku Toma Riddle'a. To było jej największe zwycięstwo. Nie spodziewała się, że cokolwiek może zakłócić harmonię tego dnia. Nie chciała na to pozwolić, więc gdy została nagle wciągnięta do opuszczonej klasy, miała ochotę przekląć tego, który to spowodował. Już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy poczuła różdżkę przyciśniętą do jej gardła.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Black?

Zmartwiała. Przed sobą miała wykrzywioną gniewem, przystojna twarz Toma Riddle'a. Przycisnął jej ciało do drzwi nie, zdejmując różdżki z jej gardła. Hermiona złapała gwałtownie oddech. Była przerażona. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Po omacku sięgała do kieszeni spódnicy, w której spoczywała różdżka. Riddle najwyraźniej to dostrzegł, bo krótkim machnięciem różdżki, pozbawił ją jej własnego magicznego patyka. Zacmokał niezadowolony.

- Niegrzeczna dziewczynka.

Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, gdy poczuła jego dłoń na swoim biodrze. Czuła boleśnie wbijającą się różdżkę w jej gardło, która po chwili przesunęła się na szyję w miejsce, w którym jej obojczyki się łączyły. Hermiona drżała pod jego dotykiem - ze strachu.

- Teraz się boisz? Jak walczyliśmy, byłaś pewna siebie.

- T.. to była lekcja, Tom…

Poczuła, jak ścisnął silnie jej biodro. Jęknęła.

- Nie kazałem ci odpowiadać. Powiedz mi, Black, kim ty do diabła jesteś?

Trzęsła się jak osika. Nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. On się domyślał, on coś czuł. Była przerażona, chciała jak najprędzej się stąd wyrwać.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Tom, puść mnie, to boli.

- Och, doprawdy? Wyobraź sobie – ma boleć.

Brązowowłosa starała się ignorować jego dłoń przemieszczającą się po jej ciele. Biodro, talia, plecy. Boleśnie wbijał palce w jej skórę. Różdżką wodził po jej szyi. Hermiona nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr.

- Zadałem ci pytanie, powinnaś odpowiedzieć, chociażby z grzeczności.

- Naprawdę, nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Tom. Proszę cię, przestań, przerażasz mnie.

Roześmiał się gardłowo, gdyby to nie była taka straszna sytuacja, Hermiona mogłaby powiedzieć, że ten śmiech był pociągający.

- Kłamczucha. Wiesz, Black, co robię z ludźmi, którzy mnie okłamują?

Hermiona pokręciła głową. Nie ufała swojemu głosowi, a i tak już wystarczająco się ośmieszyła, trzęsąc się pod nim ze strachu.

- Sprawiam, że błagają mnie, bym pozwolił im na powiedzenie mi prawdy. Nie jest to najdelikatniejsze doświadczenie.

Dziewczyna modliła się w myślach do wszystkich świętych, byleby ktoś przyszedł jej z pomocą. Wtem, jej życzenie się spełniło.

- Hermiona? Hermiona, gdzie jesteś?

Edmond. Brązowowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą, skoro ona go słyszała, to Riddle też musiał. Odsunął się od niej. Hermiona skoczyła po swoją różdżkę i przycisnęła ją do piersi w obronnym geście.

- Tutaj, Edmond!

Chwilę później w drzwiach stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, jego usta zdobił szeroki uśmiech, który jednak szybko zbladł, gdy zauważył towarzystwo Hermiony.

- Martwiłem się o ciebie, ale chyba niepotrzebnie.

Spojrzał wymownie na Riddle'a, który nagle zrobił coś, czego Hermiona nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował w policzek. Zesztywniała w jego uścisku. Bała się spojrzeć znowu na Lestrange'a.

- Widzisz, Edmond, przeszkodziłeś mi i mojej dziewczynie w małej schadzce.

Hermiona spłoszona spojrzała na przyjaciela, na jego twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie, pomieszane ze złością i rozczarowaniem, jednak szybko wściekłość zdominowała jego uczucia.

- W takim razie nie przeszkadzam uroczej parce.

- Dziękujemy.

Powiedziawszy to, Riddle przyssał się do jej warg. Zaskoczona odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Jednak, gdy za Edmondem zatrzasnęły się drzwi, odskoczyła gwałtownie od ślizgona.

- Co to do cholery miało znaczyć, Riddle? Co ty do diabła wyrabiasz? Do końca cię pokręciło?

Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. I przysunął się do niej dość blisko. Jej oddech mimowolnie przyśpieszył. Jego bliskość działała na nią… dziwnie.

- Chyba nie powiesz, że ci się to nie podobało? Jesteś przecież moją dziewczyną. Będziesz musiała się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Hermiona fuknęła wściekła i wyminęła chłopaka bez słowa. Widziała jak śledzi ją wzrokiem uśmiechając się tryumfująco. W co ty grasz Riddle?

~•~

Edmond jej unikał. Kiedy chciała zamienić z nim słowo, wytłumaczyć mu niedorzeczność sytuacji, nagle z nikąd pojawiał się przy niej Riddle. Otaczał ją zaborczo ramieniem, obdarzał chłodnym, aczkolwiek zrozumiałym dla każdego w pobliżu, pocałunkiem. Nie odstępował jej prawie na krok. Wśród uczniów wieść o ich związku rozniosła się niczym błyskawica. Spekulowano, że zaimponowała Riddle'owi swoimi umiejętnościami i tylko dlatego się nią zainteresował, że to był jej sposób na uwiedzenie jednego z bardziej pożądanych chłopaków w całym Hogwarcie. Dziewczęta patrzyły na nią spod byka, sztyletowały wzrokiem. Ślizgonka udawała, że tego nie widzi, ale trudno było nie słyszeć nieprzychylnych komentarzy damskiej części Hogwartu, kierowanych w jej stronę. Wszyscy milkli, gdy w jej towarzystwie pojawiał się Riddle. Obnosił się z ich niby związkiem w dość jednoznaczny sposób. Zaznaczał swoje terytorium. Już otrzymała swoją łatkę – ona należy do mnie. Hermiona czuła się niemal jak więzień w jej własnym życiu. Jedynym, co było dobre w całej tej sytuacji, było to, że nie zaatakował jej jak do tej pory ani razu. Miała nadzieję, że ten stan będzie trwał długo. Nie chciała powtórki z klasy, a ten pseudozwiązek była w stanie znieść. Co prawda, po całym dniu stała godzinami pod prysznicem, starając się zmyć z siebie jego dotyk, był dla niej jak trucizna, jak niepożądana substancja na jej ciele, która była, mimo że nie było jej widać, która powodowała uczucie stałego dyskomfortu. Nic na to nie pomagało.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoją zmęczoną twarz w lustrze i łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach. Jutrzejszego popołudnia mieli przybyć goście. Uczniowie Instytutu Magicznego Durmstrang na czelne z dyrektorem Harfangiem Munterem** oraz uczniowie Akademii Magicznej Beauxbatons z dyrektor Aubine Pomerleau***. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że dzięki zagranicznym gościom, uwaga uczniów ją opuści i skupi się wreszcie na Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Dziewczyna nie należała do osób, które rzucają słowa na wiatr, dlatego też mimo wszelkich ale, postanowiła wrzucić swoje nazwisko do Czary Ognia, która miała zostać wstawiona jutrzejszego dnia z samego rana.

Hermiona wpełzła do łóżka, chcąc uciec w krainę snów. Jednak sen długo nie przychodził, a gdy już udało jej się zasnąć, spała bardzo niespokojnie. Śniły jej się koszmary, których nie pamiętała po obudzeniu, jednak przez ten nie do końca dobry sen, była jeszcze bardziej zmęczona. Z trudem wstała, by udać się do łazienki. Musiała się przytrzymać kolumny łóżka, gdyż prawie straciła równowagę. Udało jej się jednak dojść do celu, by po chwili wyjść stamtąd już w pełni ubrana. Złapała za torbę i powoli zeszła do pokoju wspólnego. Jak zwykle czekał na nią w jednym z foteli. Gdy ją spostrzegł, natychmiast znalazł się przy niej. Spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony, ale potrząsnął głową i obdarzył jej wargi chłodnym pocałunkiem.

- Dzień dobry, skarbie.

Hermiona prawie się skrzywiła, słysząc te słowa, ale musiała grać w jego grę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo, nie było jej stać na lepszy uśmiech, była zbyt zmęczona.

- Chodźmy lepiej na śniadanie.

Pociągnęła go lekko w stronę wyjścia. Bez słowa ruszył razem z nią. Każdy krok paraliżował dziewczynę bólem. Była taka słaba, taka zmęczona. Nie dawała rady. Gdy weszli po schodach do hallu, dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Zachwiała się nagle i straciła przytomność. Wylądowałaby z hukiem na podłodze, gdyby nie to, że kurczowo uczepiła się ramienia prowadzącego ją chłopaka.

- Matko, Black! Co ci jest?

Ostatnim przebłyskiem świadomości zarejestrowała, że wziął na ręce. Co działo się dalej, nie miała pojęcia. Kompletnie straciła świadomość.

~•~

Słyszała podniesione głosy, ale nie mogła rozróżnić ani słów, ani właścicieli. Spróbowała unieść powieki. Nie była w stanie tego zrobić. Została, więc przy słuchaniu. Usłyszała znajomy tembr głosu Riddle'a i Dumbledore'a. Słyszała też nieco skrzekliwy głos Jeraldine Clukey**** - szkolnej pielęgniarki.

- Zemdlała tak nagle, na nic się nie skarżyła, nie wiem, co mogło się stać.

To mówił Riddle. Brzmiał na przejętego, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że był świetnym aktorem.

- Spokojnie, Tom. Wszystko będzie dobrze, wracaj na zajęcia.

Dumbledore. Słyszała oddalające się kroki. Najwyraźniej Riddle bez słowa sprzeciwu posłuchał polecenia mężczyzny.

- Droga Jer, jak myślisz, co może być przyczyną nagłej słabości panny Black?

Zapadła dłuższa cisza. Hermiona poczuła dotyk na swoim czole, policzku i szyi. Słyszała krzątaninę pielęgniarki. Po chwili na jej czole wylądowało coś przyjemnie zimnego.

- Niestety, Albusie, podejrzewam jakąś truciznę. Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego?

W głosie kobiety pobrzmiewała wyraźna troska. Hermionie zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Zawsze wiedziała, że kobiety – pielęgniarki, lekarze, były najcieplej nastawione do innych ludzi. Dzięki tej odrobinie uwagi, Hermiona naprawdę czuła się bardziej jak w domu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Jeraldine, nie mam pojęcia.

- Czy dyrektor Dippet już wie?

- Jeszcze go nie poinformowałem, ale zrobię to dosłownie za parę chwil. Nie martw się tym, moja droga.

- Jak zawsze pomocny, Albusie.

- Do usług. Zajmij się nią dobrze.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zapadła cisza. Hermiona straciła rachubę czasu Prawdopodobnie również usnęła. Nie miała pojęcia, która mogła być godzina, gdy się ocknęła, nadal nie miała sił nawet na to, by unieść powieki. Mogła tylko słuchać. Spięła się lekko, gdy wyczuła w pobliżu czyjąś obecność. Poczuła znajomy zapach perfum i zesztywniała. On siedział nad nią. Była przerażona. Czyżby zamierzał się jej pozbyć? Wtedy poczuła. Trzymał jej dłoń i delikatnie gładził jej wierzch kciukiem. Nie spodziewała się po nim takiego gestu. Czekała na jakiekolwiek słowa z jego strony. Nie wiedziała, ile tak przy niej siedział, jednak nagle usłyszała jego westchnienie, a jej dłoń opadła z powrotem na szpitalne łóżko.

- Jesteś zagadką. Naprawdę jesteś zagadką, Black.

~•~

*Emendatio – poprawka, zaklęcie autorskie na potrzeby opowiadania.

**Harfang Munter – był drugim dyrektorem Durmstrangu, nie jestem pewna, czy był nim bezpośrednio przed, Karkarowem, ale to nie ma większego znacznie, am i right?

***Aubine Pomerleau - dyrektora Beauxbatons wymyślona przeze mnie na potrzeby opowiadania.

****Jeraldine Clukey – wymyślona na potrzeby opowiadania.

Powoli zaczynam wprowadzać ważniejsze wydarzenia fabularne. W ogóle cieszę się, że to opowiadanie wzbudza zainteresowanie, bardzo mi z tego powodu miło. Jak widać po ostatnim rozdziale, kiedy to przybyło mi followersów i komentarzy, dostałam niesamowitego kopa! Dodatkowo nawiązałam współpracę z betą. **Akkaver **zajęła się już tym rozdziałem, za co bardzo jej dziękuję!

No to może teraz komentarze.

_**ToJa: **_Będzie więcej, zarówno Toma, jak i opowiadania (z resztą już w tym rozdziale jest więcej wszystkiego :P). Bardzo się cieszę, że spodobało ci się moje opowiadanie. To wiele dla mnie znaczy!

_**Joy: **_Na ciebie zawsze można liczyć, prawda? ;) Naprawdę dziękuję ci za każdy komentarz! A jeżeli chodzi o to potkniecie to miałam wrażenie, że gdzieś walnęłam taką gafę, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć gdzie. W każdym razie już to poprawiłam, dziękuję za uwagę.

_**Ahoj!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział niestety **niebetowany. **Bywa, może kiedyś się to zmieni. :) **  
**

* * *

**Bez Znieczulenia**

Hermiona nie bardzo była świadoma tego co działo się wokół niej. Nie miała pojęcia ile czasu spędziła w skrzydle szpitalnym, kto ją odwiedzał, jaki był jej stan. Wiedziała tylko, że nadal było z nią źle. Większość czasu po prostu przesypiała, a gdy się budziła nadal nie była wstanie nawet unieść powiek. Najmniejszy ruch sprawiał jej ból, najdelikatniejszy dotyk powodował, że miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś przypalał ją gorącym żelazem. Jeżeli miała być szczera sama ze sobą, to z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz gorzej. Było to nieco niepokojące. Kilka razy czuła przy sobie znajomą obecność Riddle'a. Dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że czasem wpadał do niej też Edmond zazwyczaj późnym wieczorem, pewnie mając nadzieję, że będzie wtedy spała. Mimo wszystko zdarzało jej się wyczuć to, że z nią jest. Była mu za to w pewien sposób wdzięczna. Obawiała się, że po tej całej akcji z Riddlem nie będzie chciał jej znać, ale młody Lestrange zaskoczył ją w bardzo pozytywny sposób. Dziewczyna była pewna, że nie wybaczył jej tego co się stało, mimo wszystko wyraźnie się o nią martwił. Właściwie Hermiona nie bardzo rozumiała, dlaczego chłopaka tak bardzo ruszyła cała ta sytuacja. Przyjaźnili się to prawda, ale w żaden sposób go nie zdradziła wiążąc się z Riddlem, co z resztą nie do końca było prawdą. W każdym razie zachowanie Edmonda było zastanawiające. Do tamtego popołudnia ślizgonka nie podejrzewała go o żadne silniejsze uczucia, niż te czysto przyjacielskie. Na pewno nie spodziewała się, że były warunkowane w romantyczny sposób. Niestety jego zachowanie wskazywało jednoznacznie na coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń. Panna Black musiała przyznać się sama przed sobą, że Edmond był miłym chłopakiem, nawet całkiem przystojnym, inteligentnym. Był dobrym materiałem na potencjalnego chłopaka, ale Hermiona nie była nim wcale zainteresowana. Z resztą nie miała czasu na żadne amory, zauroczenia i inne takie. Nie miała na to czasu. Musiała skupić się na swoim zadaniu, co niestety bardzo mocno utrudniał stosunek Toma Riddle'a do jej osoby. Jak do tej pory ślizgon krzyżował wszystkie jej plany. Teraz już w ogóle miała związane ręce. On podejrzewał ją o coś, czuł, że coś jest z nią nie tak – miał rację.

Leżąc tak prawie bez życia w szpitalnym łóżku miała ciałkiem sporo czasu na przemyślenia. Docierało do niej ile rzeczy nie przemyślała, porywając się na to wszystko. Miała zarys planu, jednak nic nie było dopracowane. Bo jak miała zamiar doprowadzić do upadku planów młodego Riddle'a, bez zdobycia jego zaufania? Przecież najpierw musiała te plany _znać. _Kolejną rzeczą, która stała pod znakiem zapytania, było to czy Riddle w ogóle miał już jakiś plan? Być może, gdyby dała z siebie coś więcej, gdyby nie patrzyła na niego tylko przez pryzmat jej przeszłości, udałoby się jej zmienić całego chłopaka? Może udałoby się jej sprawić, żeby sam porzucił, bądź nawet nie ułożył, swoich planów. Hermiona chciała się poświęcić, to był jej cel, ale nie wiedziała, czy umiałaby zrobić to w ten sposób. Być może ta misja nie była samobójczą, jednak ona zakładała tylko taką możliwość i teraz nie wyobrażała sobie innego wyjścia? Czy była aż tak bardzo ślepa?

Hermionie udało się potrząsnąć lekko głową. Gdy zrozumiała co właśnie zrobiła miała ochotę skakać ze szczęścia. Najwyraźniej powoli odzyskiwała, jakąkolwiek władzę nad własnym ciałem. Spróbowała unieść powieki. Powoli, mozolnie, ale jednak ze skutkiem! W pierwszej chwili wszystko w zasięgu jej wzroku było rozmazane, ale po chwili wszystko zaczęło nabierać ostrości. Hermiona dostrzegła ruch po prawej stronie łóżka i delikatnie przekręciła głowę. Jej spojrzenie przemknęło po siedzącym na krześle brunecie, który czytał książkę. Naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć, z jakiego powodu tak dużo czasu przy niej spędzał. Studiowała jego twarz, która w chwili obecnej pozbawiona była wszystkich masek. Riddle najwyraźniej się uczył. Dziewczyna dostrzegała z jaki wielkim zaangażowaniem pochłaniał czytany tekst. Z jakim głodem jego oczy patrzyły na treść książki. To był naprawdę piękny widok, którego raczej nie spotykała w swoich czasach. Westchnęła cicho, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

- Pani Clukey, obudziła się!

Przysunął się do jej łóżka i chwycił ją za dłoń. Hermiona zdziwiła się widząc jego gest, jednak nie wyrwała się z jego uścisku. I tak nie miałaby na to siły. Chwilę później w zasięgu jej wzroku pojawiła się krępa, blondwłosa kobieta. Na jej twarzy malowała się troska. Podeszła szybko do niej szybko. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła kilka zaklęć diagnozujących, następnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartucha, jakiś eliksir, który po odkorkowaniu podała jej do wypicia.

- Wypij to złotko, doda ci sił. Bardzo się cieszę, ze wreszcie się obudziłaś, zaczynałam się o ciebie porządnie martwić. Nie wiem czym było to paskudztwo, którym cię potraktowano, ale opierało się większości moich zabiegów. Na szczęście profesor Slughorn uwarzył wyjątkowo mocny eliksir leczniczy, prawdę mówiąc, gdyby i on nie zadziałał bylibyśmy zmuszeni oddać cię do Świętego. Munga. Cieszę się, że tego uniknęliśmy. Teraz powiedz, jak się czujesz? Jesteś w ogóle w stanie powiedzieć cokolwiek?

Hermiona wpatrywała się rozszerzonymi oczami w kobietę, która się nad nią pochylała. Sądziła, ze to jej usta się nie zamykają, jednak w tej dyscyplinie, jaką oczywiście było gadulstwo, pielęgniarka biła ją na głowę. Dziewczyna spróbowała odchrząknąć, by móc zabrać głos.

- Ja… Nie jest źle… Tak, tak sądzę…

Ślizgonka myślała, że zaraz zemdleje. Wypowiedzenie tych kilku słów był dla niej niesamowicie wyczerpujące. Odetchnęła głęboko i przymknęła oczy. Płuca paliły ją żywym ogniem, gardło było, jakby zdarte od ciągłego krzyku. Pod jej powiekami zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Poczuła jak kobieta podtyka jej pod usta kolejną buteleczkę z jakimś eliksirem. Przełknęła posłusznie. Poczuła przyjemne, kojące ciepło rozlewające się po jej wnętrzu. Otworzyła ponownie oczy. Zobaczyła zmartwioną twarz Toma, pielęgniarki i Dumbledore'a. _Kiedy on zdążył przyjść? _Hermiona dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że nie słyszała, żeby ktoś wchodził. Spojrzała zmieszana na starszego mężczyznę.

- Jak się pan tu znalazł, panie profesorze?

- Moje dziecko, straciłaś przytomność na godzinę. Miałem sporo czasu na dotarcie tu.

Hermiona nie chciała uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Spojrzała na twarze pozostałej dwójki osób szukając na nich jakiegoś znaku, że Dumbledore nie mówi prawdy. Z przerażeniem odkryła, że wydawali się zgadzać ze słowami niedoszłego dyrektora. Wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

- Ale, jak to?

- Och, po powiedzeniu nam, że czujesz się nie najgorzej zamknęłaś oczy i po prostu odpłynęłaś.

Brązowowłosa nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Ona nie zauważyła, by w ogóle straciła świadomość.

- Jak długo byłam nieprzytomna?

- W sumie jedenaście dni, panno Black.

Dziewczyna zapowietrzyła się. To było niemożliwe! Była pewna, że w skrzydle szpitalnym była maksymalnie dwa dni. No w porywach do czterech, ale na pewno nie jedenaście. Nie-mo-żli-we!

- Żartuje pan sobie zemnie, profesorze Dumbledore?

- W żadnym razie, moja droga. Spytaj Toma.

Przeniosła swój wzrok na chłopaka siedzącego po jej prawej stronie. Pod jej pytającym spojrzeniem pokiwał głową. Hermiona westchnęła.

- Wezwaliśmy uzdrowicieli ze Świętego Munga, żeby ustabilizowali twój stan, Hermiono. Tylko, dlatego udało się nam cię obudzić. W innym wypadku prawdopodobnie odpłynęłabyś nam na kolejne kilka dni, a na to nie możemy sobie pozwolić. Widzisz, za trzy dni będziesz miała ostatnią szansę na wrzucenie swojego nazwiska do Czary.

Hermiona warknęła gniewnie. Czuła, że troska Dumbledore'a nie może być bezzasadna. Zawsze miał jakiś cel. Zawsze wykorzystywał do czegoś ludzi, a ona miała tego dość. Chciała uciec od całej swojej przeszłości, by móc ją zmienić, żeby jej przyjaciele nie musieli przeżywać tego wszystkiego. Żeby czarodziejska społeczność nie żyła w ciągłym strachu i żeby cała ich nadzieja nie była pokładana w nastolatku, który jakoby miał zbawić świat! Dumbledore przez cały okres jej nauki w Hogwarcie manipulował nimi, narażał na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, a to tylko w imię _większego dobra, _jak zwykł mawiać. Dziewczyna nie widziała, co w tej chwili planuje ten mężczyzna, ale była pewna, że nie chce być tego częścią. Weźmie udział w tym turnieju, jeżeli Czara Ognia wylosuje do tego ją, ale nie miała zamiaru zrobić niczego więcej z rozkazu profesora Transmutacji. Nie będzie postępować według jego pouczeń, jego rad. Nie chciała być większą częścią jakiegoś jego planu.

- Och, oczywiście profesorze. Już pędzę wrzucić moje nazwisko!

Mężczyzna posłał jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Pielęgniarka nagle znalazła się przy niej i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia. Ktoś krzyknął. Zaraz pojawił się przy niej jeszcze jeden czarodziej, który razem z panią Clukey począł manipulować nad nią różdżką. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Przecież czuła się w tej chwili dobrze. Dlaczego wszyscy patrzyli na nią z rosnącym przerażeniem? Nagle czarodzieje nad nią opuścili różdżki i odetchnęli z ulgą. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Jej wzrok skrzyżował się z granatowymi tęczówkami Riddle'a. Wyglądał na zatroskanego, przestraszonego, jednak w jego oczach ślizgonka mogła dostrzec również fascynację.

- Przepraszam, co się stało?

Albus Dumbledore spojrzał na nią, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Z resztą wszyscy obecni patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. Nie mogła przecież po raz kolejny stracić przytomności, prawda? Z resztą widziała działania magów, więc nie mogła być bez świadomości.

- Hermiono, czy ktokolwiek powiedział ci, czym była trucizna, którą cię potraktowano? Albo raczej, co powodowała?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przypominała sobie, by ktoś o tym wspominał. Sama pamiętała tylko straszliwe zmęczenie i ból. Nic więcej.

- Nie przypominam sobie.

- Moja droga, podczas tych jedenastu dni walczyliśmy z tym, by twoja magia przy tobie została. By nie zabiła cię opuszczając twoje ciało.

Hermiona naprawdę chciała coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu nie mogła. Jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nawet pół słowa. To co usłyszała wyprowadziło ją z resztek jej równowagi. To coś miało wyssać z niej życie wraz z jej magią? Kto mógłby być tak okrutny, by zrobić coś takiego drugiemu czarodziejowi? Dziewczyną wstrząsnął spazm płaczu. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła płynąć łzom. Jeżeli nie umieli zwalczyć tej toksyny, która pływała swobodnie w jej żyłach, to prawdopodobnie wkrótce umrze z wycieńczenia. Hermiona poczuła ciepły dotyk na swojej dłoni. Spojrzała w oczy siedzącego obok chłopaka. Widziała, że chciał ja wesprzeć najlepiej jak umiał. Była mu wdzięczna, naprawdę. Nie spodziewała się po nim tego wszystkiego. Jej powieki ponownie opadły. Chciała teraz czuć tylko ten ciepły uścisk. Nic więcej, nic więcej.

- Panno Black, jest jedna rzecz, którą moglibyśmy zrobić, ale jest dość ryzykowna.

Hermiona spojrzała z nadzieją na Dumbledore'a. Mimo tego że manipulował ludźmi w swoim interesie, to troszczył się o ważne osoby. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła jednak brwi widząc nieco zmieszany wzrok swojego nauczyciela. Przeskakiwał on z niej na siedzącego obok niej Toma.

- Co konkretnie miałoby to być, panie profesorze?

- Widzisz moja droga. Jest pewne zaklęcie, które w porozumieniu z inną osobą mogłoby ci pomóc. Właściwie, na pewno by się to udało, ale wiąże się to z… z pozwoleniem innemu czarodziejowi sprawowania pieczy nad twoją mocą. Mam na myśli to, że dopóki nie udałoby się nam w pełni usunąć z ciebie toksyn, ktoś pilnowałby twojej magii żeby zostawała przy tobie. Pozornie nie jest to nic groźnego, bo takowy czarodziej nie może przejąć władzy twoim potencjałem, jednak może w pewien sposób cię ograniczyć. Takie sprawowanie pieczy wiąże się z tym, że opiekun miałby pewną władzę nad twoją osobą. Twoja magia mogłaby się, hm… zbuntować, gdybyś nie była posłuszna swojemu opiekunowi. Dodatkowo jeżeli zdecydujesz się na takie poświęcenie siebie samej, to musiałabyś trwać w tym stanie… cóż przynajmniej pół roku, albo i dłużej w zależności od siły twojej magii.

Miała ochotę zadać tysiąc pytań naraz, ale postanowiła najpierw to przemyśleć. Sześć miesięcy to stosunkowo nie najdłuższy okres czasu, dałaby radę to wytrzymać. Zwłaszcza, że w tym czasie trucizna mogła przestać działać, a ona mogłaby to przeżyć. Zasadniczym pytaniem było jednak to, kto miałby być tym całym opiekunem jej magii i co konkretnie się z tym wiązało. Dumbledore przedstawił sytuację zbyt ogólnikowo.

- Kto miałby zostać opiekunem i jaki byłby jego rzeczywisty zakres władzy nade mną?

Starała się być rzeczowa. Nie chciała otrzymać w odpowiedzi wypracowania, tylko krótką zwięzłą odpowiedz.

- Przede wszystkim musiałby być to silny czarodziej, po drugie ktoś kto coś by dla ciebie znaczył. Zapomniałem dodać, że taka więź wymagałaby spędzania ze sobą maksymalnie, jak największej ilości czasu.

- Rozumiem. Czyli ogólnie mógłby być to każdy czarodziej? Dajmy na to, czy mógłby być to pan, panie profesorze?

Dumbledore wydawał się być zawstydzony jej pytaniem, uciekał od niej wzrokiem. Długo też zwlekał z odpowiedzeniem jej, a gdy już to zrobił, mówił bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie.

- Byłaby taka możliwość, panno Black. Jednakowoż nie byłoby to najlepsze w skutkach. Z tego co wiem na temat tego zaklęcia powinno ono wiązać osoby o podobnej witalności, a jak pani doskonale wie jestem już dość stary.

Brązowowłosa kiwnęła głową i po raz kolejny się zamyśliła. Komu mogła zaufać na tyle, by oddać się w jego opiekę? Gdyby była w swoich czasach i nie była pokłócona z przyjaciółmi prawdopodobnie natychmiast oddałaby się w ręce Rona bądź Harry'ego, ale w 1943 roku nie miała takiej możliwości. Pomyślała chwilę o Edmondzie, jednak nie sądziła, by był na tyle silny, by trzymać jej magię w ryzach. To byłby zbyt niebezpieczny wybór.

- Jeżeli mogę coś zasugerować, to zdaje mi się, że drogi Tom byłby najlepszym wyborem. Taka ładna z was para, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, jakim zdolnym i silnym czarodziejem jest nasz prefekt.

Hermiona zesztywniała na głos pielęgniarki. Pewnie wszyscy oczekiwaliby od niej właśnie tego. W końcu była w związku z tym ślizgonem. Przynajmniej wszyscy tak myśleli, tylko ona i Riddle znali prawdę. Dziewczyna posłała Dumbledore'owi przestraszone spojrzenie, jednak mężczyzna tylko bezradnie wzruszył ramionami. Przeniosła swój wzrok na milczącego do tej pory chłopaka. Przyglądał jej się zaciekawiony. Pewnie już szacował swoje możliwości na zysk w związku z tą władzą nad nią. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się również, czy byłaby wstanie zgodzić się na coś takiego.

Hermiona westchnęła. Czuła nieświadomy dotyk Riddle'a. Gładził delikatnie jej dłoń swoimi palcami. Zaskakiwały ją jego pozornie nic nie znaczące gesty. Nie wiedziała, czy był aż tak dobrym aktorem, czy robił to podświadomie.

- Sądzę… sądzę, że to duża odpowiedzialność i Tom powinien wypowiedzieć się na ten temat.

Przymknęła powieki. Nie wierzyła, że naprawdę zdobyła się na wypowiedzenie tych słów. Była już jedną nogą w grobie, ale zgodzić się na opiekę Riddle'a? To już wbicie pierwszego gwoździa w wieku jej trumny. Słyszała jak odchrząknął.

- Gdybym się zgodził ciążyłaby na mnie wielki obowiązek, jednak Hermiona jest ważną osobą w moim życiu i jeżeli od mojej decyzji zależałoby _jej _życie, to nie mógłbym się nie zgodzić.

Ślizgonka czuła jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Ludzie w około mogli by to odebrać, jako wyraz ulgi, jednak ona płakała nie dlatego, że jej napięcie się rozładowało, ale dlatego, że czuła się wszystkim coraz bardziej przytłoczona. Przede wszystkim jednak ona po prostu się _bała._

- Czy mogłabym się, przysłowiowo, _przespać _z tą myślą, proszę pana?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią ze zrozumieniem. Skinąwszy głową udał się do wyjścia. Hermiona została sama z Tomem. Wiedziała, że on pomimo tych wszystkich czułych gestów widzi w tym czysty zysk. Wiedziała, ze jeżeli zgodzi się na to całe szaleństwo będzie z nim związana na dobre. Nie chciała być zależna od nikogo, a już w szczególności nie od kogoś takiego, jak Riddle. Była świadoma tego, że jeżeli się zgodzi nie tylko jej magia będzie od niego zależała, ale i jej życie. Nie mogła być pewna jego żadnego ruchu. Nie miała pojęcia co może się roić w tym jego nie do końca normalnym mózgu. Wiedziała jednak jak ważne to zaklęcie było w ogóle dla jej istnienia. Dla jej życia. Dla jej magii. Rozumiała, że będzie musiała się zgodzić, ale najpierw musiała ustalić stanowisko ślizgona w tym wszystkim.

- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz?

Na ustach chłopaka zatańczył mściwy uśmieszek. Hermionie wcale się nie podobał jego wyraz twarzy, ani to jak zaciskał swoje palce na jej dłoni. Sprawiał jej ból. Ogarniał ja strach. Histeria narastała w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Ona już wiedziała. On chciał ją zniewolić. Chciał by była jego zabawką. Chciał mieć nad nią pełnię władzy. Chciał jej pokazać kto tu jest _panem._

_- Och, _nie wiem, skarbie. Nie wiem. Jest to bardzo kusząca propozycja. Sama rozumiesz.

Posłał jej przeciągłe spojrzenie. Zadrżała pod jego wpływem. Uciekła wzrokiem w przeciwną stronę. Nie była wstanie spojrzeć na tego chłopaka. Miała mu dobrowolnie pozwolić na odebranie sobie magii. To było przerażająco prawdziwe. Przecież będzie mógł to w pewnym sensie zrobić. Nie przejmie jej mocy, ale będzie mógł postarać się o to, by ona nie mogła nawet jej dotknąć. Chciało jej się krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Poczuła, jak materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem, gdy przysiadł na brzegu jej łóżka. Wykręciła głowę najbardziej, jak mogła. Byleby tylko nie widział jej oczu szklących się od łez. Byleby tylko nie widział tego, jak bardzo bezradna się czuła. Stanowczym ruchem odwrócił ją ku sobie. Z jego twarzy nie schodził mściwy grymas. Hermiona była pewna, że nadal żywi do niej urazę za ośmieszenie go przed całym siódmym rokiem. Mogła to zrozumieć. Sama też byłaby wściekła. Dlatego to zrobiła. Była po prostu wściekła, nie mogła utrzymać emocji na wodzy. Dlatego pokazała na co ją stać. Stała się niesamowicie podejrzana. Co z tego, że już wcześniej była? Teraz miał już konkretne powody do tego, żeby mieć na nią oko.

- Widzisz... Możliwość posiadania cie niemal na własność... Piękna perspektywa. Musiałabyś spełnić każde moje życzenie. Nawet te, które w jakiś sposób uwłaczałyby twojej godności. Och, ale jeżeli się zgodzisz, _nie będziesz miała żadnej godności_. Wszystko będzie należeć do mnie.

- Dlaczego... Dlaczego chcesz mi to zrobić?

Niemal płakała. Oczywiście, łudziła się, że okaże się człowiekiem, nie potworem. Na Merlina! Ona chciała go zmienić. Chciała dać szanse jego człowieczeństwu. Teraz wiedziała, nie było dla niego ratunku. Było to zarówno przerażające, jak i smutne. Dziewczyna naprawdę miała nadzieję, że uda jej się wszystko zmienić.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie wiem kim jesteś. Nie wiem skąd jesteś. Jedno jednak wiem na pewno. Nie jesteś tym za kogo się podajesz. Jesteś zagrożeniem, Black. A ja chcę wiedzieć, czemu odnoszę właśnie takie, a nie inne wrażenie. Może mi powiesz?

Ostentacyjnie odwróciła się od niego. Nie mogła mu się tłumaczyć. Nie w tej chwili. Nie miała na to sił. Gdy nie zrobił nic by zmusić ją do odpowiedzi, prawie się odprężyła. Miała nadzieję, że na dzisiaj jej odpuści. Miała nadzieję, że rozumiał, że miała dużo przeżyć dzisiejszego dnia. Przymknęła oczy. Leżała chwilę bez ruchu, wtem poczuła jak ciężar spoczywający na materacu ustępuje, potem dobiegł ją odgłos jego kroków. Oddalał się, jednak jej zdaniem nie kierował się do wyjścia. Po czasie, który dla Hermiony trwał wieczność, znowu słyszała jego kroki. Wracał do niej. Po chwili po raz kolejny wyczuła jego obecność na jej łóżku. Złapał ją za dłonie chcąc obrócić w swoją stronę. Wyrwała się. Złapał ją za ramiona, jednak po raz kolejny stawiła skuteczny opór. Warknął. Naparł na nią całym ciałem. Uwięził ją miedzy swoimi nogami. Górował nad nią. Zamknęła gwałtownie oczy. Nie chciała patrzeć na tę jego przystojną twarz. Wyglądał prawie jak anioł, jednak oczy psuły efekt. Te zimne oczy, które spoglądały na świat z taką nienawiścią, brakiem miłosierdzia.

- Spójrz na mnie.

To był rozkaz. Nieznoszący sprzeciwu rozkaz. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru, jednak słuchać jego poleceń. Nie teraz, kiedy jeszcze nie musiała. Ostatkiem jej silnej woli nie otworzyła swoich oczu. Nie pozwalała jej na to gryfońska buta. Czuła na sobie jego palące spojrzenie. Zacisnął gwałtownie dłonie na jej ramionach. Z jej ust wydobył się jęk bólu. Z jej oczu potoczyły się łzy.

- Powiedziałem, spójrz na mnie!

To było niczym warczenie rozdrażnionego lwa. Wiedziała na co się porywa, ale nie chciała ulegać mu, kiedy to był jej ostatni czas na samodzielność, na walkę z nim. Nie, nie mogła mu ulec.

- Idiotka.

Przyssał się do jej drżących warg, a jego dłonie poczęły bolesną drogę z jej rąk do jej ud. Trzęsła się, jak osika. Zaczęła walczyć, wyrywać się. W odpowiedzi ugryzł ją w wargę. Do krwi. Cichy okrzyk bólu uciekł spomiędzy jej warg dając ślizgonowi dostęp do jej wnętrza. Gwałtownie zaczął penetrować jej usta językiem. Mocno, prawie boleśnie poznawał fakturę jej zębów, drażnił podniebienie. W reszcie zaatakował jej język. Hermiona mimowolnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Czuła jego wściekłość każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym fragmentem swojego ciała. Zesztywniałą, gdy poczuła, jak dłonie Riddle'a wsuwają się pod cienki materiał jej fig. Rzuciła się pod nim gwałtownie. Chciała uciec od jego dotyku. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Zaśmiał się tryumfująco. Tylko na to czekał. Aż pęknie, aż nie będzie mogła więcej znieść. Hermiona poczuła jak na jej policzki wstępuje krwisty rumieniec. Przegrała znowu.  
- Dość. Patrzę na ciebie.  
Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Jego dłonie jednak nie zmieniły miejsca. Czuła jak gładzi jej skórę. Wzdrygnęła się.  
- Przecież już osiągnąłeś to co chciałeś! Zostaw mnie.  
Zacmokał z dezaprobatą. Czuła, że pożałuje swoich słów. Pod jego dotykiem jej ciało pokrywało się sińcami. Miała wrażenie, że każdy fragment skóry pali ją żywym ogniem.  
-Powiedz mi Black, czemu jesteś zagrożeniem. Kim ty naprawdę jesteś?  
- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi? Nie mam pojęcia! Nie wiem czemu widzisz we mnie zagrożenie!  
- Och, Black nie próbuj mnie zwieść. Gadaj, ale już, bo jak nie...  
Sugestywnie uniósł brew i spojrzał w dół. Zadrżała.  
- Może to dlatego, że mnie nie znasz? Może dlatego, że pojawiłam się tak nagle? Nie wiem! Nie jestem przecież żadnym cholernym szpiegiem!  
Wykrzyczała mu to prosto w twarz. Bała się, że za chwilę ją ukaże, jednak on patrzył na nią w ten niepokojący sposób. Wtedy zrozumiała swój błąd. Jak mogła być taka nierozważna. Jego dłonie wylądowały na jej twarzy. Hermiona przeczuwając to co za chwilę miało nastąpić, zbudowała w umyśle swoją najsilniejszą barierę. Zaatakował ją z całej siły, mimo to Hermiona wytrzymała.  
- Jesteś oklumentką? Myślałem, że tylko zdolni i odpowiednio inteligentni czarodzieje są w stanie opanować tę sztukę.  
- Ty pieprzony ignorancie! Dlaczego masz mnie za większą idiotkę niż w rzeczywistości jestem? Myślisz że jesteś taki świetny? Dlaczego tak uważasz? Bo co? Bo jesteś wężousty? Bo jesteś pieprzonym mordercą?

- Coś ty powiedziała?

Hermiona miała ochotę potraktować się _Avadą _za swój niewyparzony język. Z każdą chwilą popełniała coraz więcej błędów. Przecież była świadoma, tego jak bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem był młody Tom Marvolo Riddle. Jednak to nie powstrzymało jej przed tak nierozważną złością. Nie powstrzymało to jej przed zdradzaniem swoich tajemnic.

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

Postanowiła grać idiotkę. Na dłuższą metę nie był to dobry wybór, ale być może teraz zaoszczędzi trochę czasu na wymyślenie, jakieś sensownej historyjki. Potrzebowała chwili.

- Lestrange ci powiedział? Cóż... Edmond. Chyba będę musiał z nim _porozmawiać._

- Nie! On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! Zostaw go w spokoju!

Jego zainteresowanie narastało. Jednak ta ciekawość rosła odwrotnie proporcjonalnie do jej bezpieczeństwa. Pochylił się nad nią. Czuła jak jego gorący oddech muska jej skórę. Tak bardzo nie pasowało do niego to ciepło. Było wręcz nienaturalne. On już był zepsuty. Nie nadawał się do naprawy. Nie udałoby się jej go zmienić.

- Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz, Black?

Hermiona gorączkowo myślała nad odpowiedzią. Mogłaby pójść w otwarte karty i powiedzieć mu wszystko. Włącznie z tym, jakim potworem się stał. Włącznie z tym, jak przez długie lata był tylko nie do końca świadomym bytem. Mogłaby mu powiedzieć, że pokonało go roczne dziecko. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że to samo dziecko wraz ze swoją dwójką przyjaciół miało być przyczyną jego kolejnego upadku. Mogłaby powiedzieć mu to wszystko. Mogła wyzywać go od nieudaczników, bo właśnie nim w rezultacie był. Zwykłym nieudacznikiem. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy jeżeli to zrobi, jeżeli powie mu to wszystko, to czy nie umrze od razu. Czy nie postara się o to, by już nigdy nie złapała oddechu. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. I tak jej życie już nic nie znaczyło. Poświęciła je w słusznej sprawie.

- Jesteś potworem, Riddle, a może powinnam powiedzieć _Lordzie Voldemorcie? _Jesteś też największym nieudacznikiem, jaki chodził po ziemi? Cieszy cię to? Jesteś, jesteś... _Będziesz _cieniem człowieka. Trudno będzie znaleźć w tobie najmniejszą ludzką cechę. Będziesz psychopatycznym mordercą z obsesją na punkcie nastolatka. Śmieszne, nieprawdaż? Tak, ty po prostu jesteś śmieszny. Riddle. Pomyśleć, że ten nastolatek zniszczy każde twoje największe dzieło. Poczynając od dziennika, po diadem Roweny Ravenclaw.

Zaśmiała się histerycznie. Nie mogła spodziewać się żadnej z jego reakcji. Był nieobliczalny. Skupiła całą swoją silną wolę na podtrzymywaniu bariery w swoim umyśle. Nie mogła mu pozwolić na zobaczenie jej wspomnień. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Mógłby zrozumieć swoje błędy.

- Jesteś nic nie warty, dokładnie tak jak uważał twój ojciec mugol.

Jego palce gwałtownie zacisnęły się na jej gardle. W jego granatowych oczach odbijała się furia, dzika, niezmierzona nienawiść. Hermiona dalej się śmiała. Cóż innego jej zostało? Jej życie prawdopodobnie zakończy się za chwilę. Mogła się cieszyć tym, jak bardzo upokorzyła młodego Voldemorta.

- Nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Wspominaj. Mojego. Ojca. Rozumiesz?

Jego uścisk znikł tak nagle, jak się pojawił. Wpatrywał się w nią wściekły. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech.

- Wybacz Hermiono. Nie powinienem się tak zachować.

Dziewczynie dosłownie opadła szczęka. Jego zachowanie było po prostu niemożliwe. Jak on mógł w przeciągu chwili zmienić tryb na uprzejmy. No jak?

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko między nami w porządku, skarbie.

Jeżeli wcześniej była zaskoczona, to w tej chwili czuła się, jakby była niespełna rozumu. Wpatrywała się w niego oszołomiona. Nie odważyła się nawet drgnąć. Zdecydowanie wolała sytuację, w której niemal ją przepraszał. Wiedziała, że to co powiedział to puste słowa, ale nawet jeśli, to i tak były zaskakujące. Niepewnie kiwnęła głową. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się wyżej, a sam zainteresowany pochylił się nad nią. Hermiona skuliła się w sobie starając się od niego odsunąć najbardziej, jak się dało.

- Nie bądź śmieszna.

Powiedział to niemal rozbawionym tonem. Jednak gdzieś w jego głosie czaił się rozkaz. Hermiona posłusznie przysunęła się do niego, ale nie wykonała żadnego gestu w jego stronę. Przewrócił zirytowany oczami i złączył ich wargi w oszczędnym pocałunku. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała na tę _pieszczotę. _

- Dobrej nocy, Hermiono. Zobaczymy się jutro.

~ᵒ~

Dziewczyna nie odpoczęła najlepiej tej nocy. Bała się usnąć. Miała wrażenie, że on zaraz wróci i zrobi jej krzywdę, po tym co mu powiedziała. Wiedziała, że był to swego rodzaju irracjonalny lęk, ale nie mogła go zwalczyć. Miała przynajmniej całą noc, na przemyślenie swojej sytuacji. Nie mogła się oszukiwać. Było beznadziejnie. Nie mogła spodziewać się żadnych zwrotów akcji. Wiedziała, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Od początku była, tylko nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Dzień dłużył jej się niemiłosiernie. Czekała na koniec zajęć i pojawienie się Riddle'a, Edmonda, Dumbledore'a, kogokolwiek. Nie chciała siedzieć sama w skrzydle szpitalnym. W ogóle już nie chciała tu być. Podjęła decyzje. Pozwoli na to zaklęcie, gdyż nie ma innego wyjścia. Może uda jej się przetrwać, a jak nie, to cóż, nieważne. Może uda jej się, jakoś podejść Riddle'a przed jej bolesną śmiercią.

Hermiona była też ciekawa delegacji z Drumstrangu i Beauxbatons. Obiecała Dumbledore'owi wrzucić swoje nazwisko do Czary. Miała na to coraz mniej czasu, a prawdę powiedziawszy, ostatnio dochodziła do wniosku, że chciałaby wziąć udział w tym konkursie. Przede wszystkim chciała pokazać tym, którzy z niej szydzili, do czego jest zdolna. Było to też ciekawe doświadczenie. Owszem wcześniej uważała to za marnotrawstwo magii, jednak po przemyśleniu tego stwierdziła, że może to być świetne źródło wiedzy. Niestety nadal było cholernie niebezpieczne.

Z jej rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos kroków. Do pomieszczenia wszedł młody Riddle. Westchnęła, ale musiała przyznać, że lepsze jego towarzystwo niż żadne.

- Cześć.

Przywitała się grzecznie śledząc jego poczynania. Obserwowała, jak na jego ustach pojawia się kpiarski smirk. Zaczynało się.

- Jak się ma moje słońce?

Ta ironia przyprawiała ją o mdłości. Zanotować, gdy kiedyś, o ile kiedyś, będzie w jakimś poważnym związku, zakaże swojemu partnerowi zwracania się do niej tego typu przezwiskami. Przysiadł na brzegu jej łóżka i pochylił się nad nią. Jak zwykle jego pocałunek był chłodny, jednak nie był tak oszczędny, jak te zwyczajowe.

- W co ty grasz, Riddle?

- To twoja gra, Black. Ja tylko trochę naginam zasady. W końcu nie pozwolę ci wygrać.

Zaśmiał się. Jednak nie tak zimno, wyrachowanie, tylko trochę naturalniej, jakby naprawdę bawiła go jej naiwność. Hermiona mogła się tylko domyślać tego, co tak naprawdę myśli o niej ślizgon. Podejrzewała, że nie była przedstawiana w superlatywach.

- O Tom, jesteś już, to dobrze! Panno Black, jak się pani czuje?

Dumbledore zawsze pojawiał się w momencie, kiedy najbardziej był potrzebny. Hermiona burknęła coś, że jest dobrze. Jej wzrok śledził starca. Był jakiś dziwnie poddenerwowany.

- Panie profesorze, czy wszystko w porządku?

- Co? Och, tak, moja droga. Nie przejmuj się starym głupcem i jego zmyślonymi problemami.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Znała Dumbledore'a wystarczająco długo, by czuć, że coś jest na rzeczy. Postanowiła jednak odłożyć tę rozmowę na później.

- Hermiono powiedz mi, zdecydowałaś się już?

Wtedy w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Madame Clukey, której dziewczyna nie widziała prawie przez cały dzień. Kobieta tylko dwa razy dostarczyła jej potrzebne eliksiry i skontrolowała jej stan.

- Jeraldine! Już jesteś. Cudownie, cudownie.

Dumbledore naprawdę zachowywał się dziwnie. Jakby był oderwany od rzeczywistości. Ślizgonka była pewna, że coś dręczy przyszłego dyrektora Hogwartu.

- To jak drodzy państwo, zabieramy się do pracy?

Hermiona czuła się, jakby grała w jakiejś pieprzonej komedii. Ci ludzie zachowywali się tak, jakby jej uzależnienie od Riddle'a, miało być najwspanialszą rzeczą na świecie. Zdecydowanie nie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Czuła niezdrowe oczekiwanie Toma. Jemu chyba zależało na tym najbardziej. Ona robiła to tylko po to, by przeżyć. Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a i kiwnęła głową.

- Czy to oznacza, że mam przystąpić do zaklęcia? Panno Black?

Dziewczyna ciężko złapała oddech

- Tak panie profesorze.

Dumbledore kazał im chwycić się za ręce, co też niezwłocznie uczynili. Mężczyzna zaczął nucić cichą inkantację nad ich dłońmi. W pewnym momencie z jego różdżki wypłynęła srebrzysta smuga, która otoczyła ich złączone dłonie. Następnie profesor Transmutacji podjął kolejną część zaklęcia. Jego magia skupiła się na Hermionie. Dziewczyna czuła muskanie energii Dumbledore'a na całym swoim ciele. Chwile później, gdy mężczyzna przeniósł swoją różdżkę na Riddle, Hermiona poczuła jego magię, która uformowała się wokół niej w pewien rodzaj bariery. To było dziwne uczucie. Nagle zaczęła wyraźniej odczuwać dotyk jego dłoni, jego zapach uderzył zwielokrotniony w jej nozdrza. Czuła, jakby jakiś magnes ciągnął ją w jego stronę. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła podobne uczucia odbijające się w granatowych tęczówkach.

- Czy to już, panie profesorze?

- Tak, Tom. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak się czujecie, ale podejrzewam, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Mam rację?

Hermiona z wahaniem spojrzała na siedzącego naprzeciwko niej chłopaka. Powoli uwolniła dłonie z jego uścisku. Poczuła się pusta. Odwróciła twarz z powrotem w jego stronę. Jego mina wskazywała na bezbrzeżne zaskoczenie. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Zadaje się, że tak.

Nagle w sali szpitalnej podniósł się rumor. Ciemnowłosa spojrzała w stronę wejścia. Całą długość pomieszczenia przemierzał Horacy Slughorn. Ściskał w dłoni małą buteleczkę z eliksirem.

- Albusie, Jeraldine! Znalazłem! To będzie to!

- Co tam masz Horacy?

- Lekarstwo! Jeżeli mam rację, to, to cudeńko postawi naszą biedną Hermionę od razu na nogi!

- Ale co to właściwie jest?

- Wywar Całkowitego Uleczenia*! Wiedziałem, że gdzieś to mam! Głównym składnikiem tej mikstury są łzy feniksa. To musi zadziałać!

- Na Merlina i Morganę, Horacy!

- Coś mnie ominęło?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w buteleczkę z eliksirem. Z resztą chyba każdy mierzył Mistrza Eliksirów przerażonym spojrzeniem. Dumbledore wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się załamać. Wyglądał jakby obwiniał się za to co się stało.

- Dosłownie chwileczkę temu związałem Hermionę z Tomem, by ten mógł sprawować opiekę nad jej magią.

Z ust grubszego z panów wydobył się okrzyk zaskoczenia. Spojrzał na swoich podopiecznych z nieopisanym smutkiem. Podszedł do jej łóżka i wyciągnął dłoń z flaszką w stronę Hermiony. Dziewczyna ujęła niepewnie flaszkę i obróciła ja w dłoniach. Jej świat właśnie się zawalił. Gdyby poczekała dziesięć minut dłużej z decyzją mogłaby uniknąć tego całego bagna. Była zrozpaczona. Odkorkowała gwałtownie buteleczkę i wychyliła jej zawartość. Po chwili poczuła, jak całe zmęczenie ją opuszcza. Jak wracają jej siły. Odrzuciła kołdrę i wyskoczyła z łóżka. Minąwszy wszystkich stanęła przy oknie. Otoczyła się rękoma. Jej ramionami wstrząsnął spazm płaczu. Nie sądziła, że przez jedną chorobę wyleje tyle łez. Wyczuła, że jest obok nim zdobył się na jakikolwiek gest w jej stronę. Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie i bez słowa przylgnęła do jego klatki piersiowej. Szukając w nim oparcia, bezpieczeństwa, spokoju. Otoczył ją ramionami w nieco zaborczym geście. Szeptał jej do ucha kojące słowa. Zapewniał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że jakoś się ułoży. Jak bardzo to wszystko było sztuczne, jednak chciała, żeby miał racje. Niestety, nie mogła się łudzić. Jej życie zmieniło się w jedną wielką udrękę. Jak zawsze, bez znieczulenia.

~ᵒ~

**toxicjolene pisze: **Moje serce się raduje, gdy widzę wzrastającą liczbę „śledzi" i „ulubionych". Dziękuje za każde klikniecie. To niesamowicie motywuje! Dziękuję również za każdy komentarz, mocno karmią wena, więc zachęcam do zostawiania ich :)

**_greedy: _**Napisałaś, że Walburga nie mogła nazywać się Black, otóż mogła. Była córką Polluxa Black i Irmy Crabbe. Jeżeli chodzi o jej nazwisko po ślubie i jej męża, to rzeczywiście poślubiła brata, co prawda ciotecznego, albo kuzyna, jak kto woli. Był to drugi stopień pokrewieństwa, więc ten miraż był dopuszczalny. Dodatkowo Orion Black (mąż Walburgi) był od niej młodszy o cztery lata!


	8. Chapter 8

**Zawiera sceny +18**

* * *

**Trucizna**

Minęły dwa tygodnie, od kiedy Hermiona opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Od kiedy została związana z Riddlem. Wbrew pozorom całe to połączenie nie było takie złe. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że przez nie ślizgon powstrzymuje się przed zrobieniem jej czegokolwiek. Jak zawsze z rana, w pokoju wspólnym, obdarzał ją chłodnym pocałunkiem. Otaczał ją ramieniem w tali, gdy szli gdzieś razem. Dalej traktował ją tak, jakby miała zaraz od niego odejść, jakby każdy osobnik płci męskiej był dla niego zagrożeniem. Jednak to wszystko było inne. Teraz, gdy tylko nie musiał grać swojej zaborczości, odskakiwał od niej, jak oparzony. Dodatkowo ślizgonka nie była pewna, czy chłopak rzeczywiście tylko gra zaborczego, bo pomimo tego, że zachowywał się tak jakby jej dotyk go parzył, to, gdy tylko z kimś rozmawiała, manifestował jej przynależność do niego. Patrzył wilkiem na każdego, kto choćby odrobinę dłużej zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Płeć nie była ważna. Dziewczyna, czy chłopak, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że w oczach Riddle'a i tak byli zagrożeniem.

Ślizgon również ją zaskoczył. Ciemnowłosa spodziewała się jakiś odważnych kroków ze strony Toma, po tym, czego się o niej dowiedział. Jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że interesuje go ta sprawa. To było, co najmniej niepokojące z jego strony. Można, więc powiedzieć, że w sumie dał jej spokój. O ile spokojem można nazwać jego ciągłą, niczym nieuzasadnioną kontrolę nad jej życiem. Nie pozwalał jej prawie na nic. Nie miała szans na pójście gdzieś sama. Jeżeli nie on jej towarzyszył to wysyłał z nią jakiegoś swojego zaufanego kolegę: Notta bądź Malfoy'a, nigdy Lestrange'a. Na spotkanie z Edmondem nie miała szans. Kategorycznie zabronił jej, jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze ślizgonem. Zajął jego miejsce na każdych zajęciach, na których miała okazje pracować z młodym Lestrangem. W jego obecności wykazywał się nad wyraz impertynenckim zachowaniem, które w żadnym stopniu nie było do niego podobne. Poza tym często wtedy wręcz się do niej przyklejał. Hermiona w duchu, nieco prześmiewczo twierdziła, że zbiera mu się na czułości. I rzeczywiście. Całował ją, przytulał, głaskał, szeptał słodkie słówka. Robił to z niezwykłym zaangażowaniem, do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy on nie czeka na takie okazje, by to zachowanie było usprawiedliwione. Ta cała więź miała w końcu swoje skutki. Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak działała na Riddle, ale sama niemal łaknęła jego uwagi, jego atencji, jego dotyku, jego. Czuła wstyd za każdym razem, gdy poddawała się jego pieszczotą, chociaż wiedziała, że to właśnie więź powodowała w niej, takie, a nie inne reakcje.

Kolejnym ciekawym czynnikiem był Turniej Trójmagiczny. Tego dnia Czara Ognia miała wyrzucić nazwiska reprezentantów. Hermiona czuła, jak Tom z każdym dniem, który przybliżał ich do poznania wyników losowania stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Nie była pewna, czy stresował się tym, że nie zostanie wylosowany, czy tym, że ona może zostać wylosowana. Dlatego nie odstępował jej nawet na krok. Doprowadzało ją to z wiadomych przyczyn do szału. Więź sprawiała, że miała ochotę się do niego wręcz przykleić i nie odrywać, a jednak musiała utrzymywać stosowny dystans, nie mogła się poddawać. Mieli dzisiaj dzień wolny od zajęć, ze względu na to, że przy obiedzie miała odbyć się ceremonia wyboru reprezentantów. Spędzali ten czas w pokoju wspólnym. Dla Hermiony oznaczało to tyle, co swobodne zaspokajanie wymogów połączenia. Siedzieli na fotelu na przeciwko kominka. Właściwie to on siedział, a ona siedziała na jego kolanach. Śmieszna sytuacja - kiedy decydowała się na swoją misję, nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że kiedykolwiek zaistnieje taka sytuacja, a teraz? Stało się to dla niej normą.  
- O czym myślisz?  
Głęboki szept Riddle'a dotarł do jej uszu. Zadrżała. Wodził nosem w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Przyjemność.  
- O wszystkim i o niczym.  
Spojrzał na nią niby leniwie, a jednak przeszywająco. Widząc jej rozmażoną, nieco bezmyślną minę, potrząsnął głową i złożył na jej wargach subtelny pocałunek, który po chwili przekształcił się w bardziej namiętny, zachłanny. Hermiona rozpływała się w jego uścisku. Jego dłonie zawędrowały na jej uda pod spódnicą.  
- Ekhm...  
Odsunęli się od siebie zaskoczeni. Nie tyle tym, że ktoś im przerwał, a samym faktem, że doszło do tej sytuacji z ich własnej woli. Nie musieli tego robić. To znaczy, że nie musieli udawać szczęśliwie zakochanych. Intruzem okazał się być Abraxas Malfoy.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale idziemy na ceremonię i myślałem, że zechcecie udać się z nami.

Blondyn posłał im nieco sugestywne spojrzenie, jakby sugerował, że zrozumie, kiedy postanowią zostać. Hermiona zmarszczyła na to brwi i z gracją wstała z kolan Riddle'a.

- Och, chętnie będziemy ci towarzyszyć.

Ujęła zaskoczonego ślizgona pod ramię i nie czekając na swojego _chłopaka _ruszyła do wyjścia. Kątem oka widziała, jak Tom krzywi się niezadowolony. Nie przejęła się tym jednak zagłębiając się w konwersacje, którą prowadziła z dziadkiem Dracona. Musiała przyznać był podobny do Malfoy'a z jej czasów, ale był milszy, może bardziej tolerancyjny, a może po prostu zachowywał się z szacunkiem do innych węży.

- Co Riddle? Już zostawiła cię dla blondaska? Mówiłam ci, że to zwykła dziwka.

Hermiona zatrzymała się pod wpływem tego głosu i spojrzała przez ramię. Naprzeciwko przyszłego Lorda Voldemorta stała Walburga Black wdzięcząc się do niego. Ciemnowłosa była pewna, że jej _krewna _chciała, żeby usłyszała ten komentarz. Dziewczyna postanowiła nie ingerować w zdarzenie. Chciała zobaczyć reakcję Toma. Uznała to za ciekawe doświadczenie, warte obserwacji. Główny zainteresowany wpatrywał się natomiast we wredną ślizgonka w nieokreślony sposób. Nagle spuścił głowę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Po chwili do uszu Hermiony dobiegł jego cichy, złowieszczy chichot. Nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego.

- Skarbie, jakbyś mogła tu podejść.

Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej. Kompletnie zignorował Walburgę. Blackówna chcąc nie chcąc wykonała jego polecenie. Stanęła w pewnym oddaleniu od niego, jednak przyciągnął ją do siebie zdecydowanym ruchem.

- Moja droga, ta idiotka, inaczej rzec się nie da, nazwała cię przed chwilą w bardzo nieładny sposób, wiesz?

Hermionę przytłoczyła groteskowość tej sytuacji. Nie wiedziała, jak ma się zachować, dlatego też niepewnie skinęła głową.

- Powiedz mi, czy zasłużyłaś na taka opinię?

Posłała mu srogie spojrzenie. Jak w ogóle śmiał pytać? Nawet, gdyby chciała to jego ciągła kontrola nie pozwalała jej na żaden skok w bok. Nie żeby w ogóle tego chciała.

- Mam to rozumieć, jako zaprzeczenie?

- A jak myślisz? Oczywiście, że tak.

Rozdrażnienie zabawnie igrało z jej głosem. Zabrzmiała nieco piskliwie. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy gwałtownie wycisnął pocałunek na jej ustach. Czuła jego złość, przez co pieszczota stała się niemal brutalna, jednak mimo wszystko włożył w ten gest wiele ciepła. Lubiła, gdy całował ją w ten sposób. Nie żeby jakakolwiek bliskość sprawiała jej przyjemność. O nie, nie. Voldemort – wróg – ble, ble, ble. Dziewczyna śmiała się w duchu z niedorzeczności własnych myśli. Miała świadomość, że w nieudolny sposób stara się oszukać samą siebie. Och, to było oczywiste, że sprawiał jej przyjemność. Każdy kontakt z nim, był dla niej niczym raj. Było cudownie. Wszystko pasowało do siebie, jakby było na właściwym miejscu.

- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy uświadomić drogą koleżankę, że nie powinna rozpowiadać takich głupot na twój temat? Wszyscy wiedzą, jaki mam wybuchowy charakter, prawda?

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że z każdą chwilą rosła w nim wściekłość, jednak nie na nią była ukierunkowana. Nie sądziła, że jakiekolwiek plotki na jej temat i obelgi skierowane w jej stronę mogą go aż tak wyprowadzić z równowagi. Dawna gryfonka zaczynała domyślać się, co może rodzić się w jego głowie. Sytuacja stawała się mocno kiepska.

- Myślę Tom, że Walburga jest po prostu zazdrosna. Może ukradłam cię jej? Cóż, najwyraźniej nie była wystarczająco dobra. Myślę, że to dla niej wystarczająca kara za jej zuchwałość.

Pociągnęła go za ramie chcąc odciągnąć od pozieleniałej na twarzy przyszłej matki Syriusza. Znała tę minę. Mniej więcej tak wyglądała pani Black na portrecie w swoim domu tuż przed zaczęciem głośnej tyrady.

* * *

Hermiona musiała przyznać, zżerała ją ciekawość. Kto zostanie reprezentantem? Jakie będzie pierwsze zadanie? Jak to wszystko będzie w ogóle wyglądać.

- Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie! Wreszcie nadeszła chwila, na którą wszyscy czekaliśmy.

Dyrektor Dippet miał magicznie wzmocniony głos, w przeciwnym razie, nie dałoby się go zrozumieć. Starszy mężczyzna krążył wokół _czegoś,_ co wyglądało jak zdobiona przykrywka. Hermiona już raz widziała to coś. Doskonale wiedziała, że pod tym kryje się Czara Ognia, która miała wylosować zawodników turnieju, jednocześnie wiążąc zarówno ich, jak i ich opiekunów – w tym wypadku dyrektorów szkół – magiczną umową, która zapewniała, że wszystkie warunki i zasady konkursu zostaną dotrzymane. Ogólnie mówiąc, jeżeli padło na ciebie, nie możesz już zrezygnować. Dziewczyna z rosnącym zainteresowaniem obserwowała wzrost i zmianę koloru płomieni, które wydobywały się z naczynia. Kiedy zapłonęły na czerwono z ich wnętrza wypadł fragment nadpalonego pergaminu.

- Reprezentantami Akademii Magii Beauxbattons zostają panna Mathilde Lanneugrasse i pan Jean Cassel,. Gratulacje!

Oklaski poniosły się po całej sali. Francuscy uczniowie podeszli do profesora i po uściśnięciu z nim ręki udali się do przeznaczonego dla nich pokoju. Chwilę później czara znowu zapłonęła czerwonym blaskiem wyrzucając nazwiska kolejnych zawodników.

- Przedstawicielami naszej szkoły w turnieju zostaje nasza urocza para, nasz niezastąpiony prefekt naczelny Tom Riddle i jego równie urocza, co utalentowana sympatia, panna Hermiona Black. Brawo dla nich.

Hermiona mogła się tego spodziewać, w końcu Dumbledore nalegał, żeby wrzuciła swoje nazwisko, jednak nie sądziła, że to ona zostanie wylosowana. Wrzawa, jaka się podniosła nie do końca do niej docierała. Jak zza mgły widziała uczniów bijących brawo. Prawie nie czuła obejmującego ją Toma. Nie widziała radosnych iskierek błyskających w jego zwykle chłodnych, granatowych oczach. Była zbyt zaszokowana. Niczym automat stawiała kroki, gdy Riddle wyciągnął ją z ławki i poprowadził do podniesienia, na którym stał dyrektor. Otrząsnęła się lekko dopiero wtedy, kiedy Dippet składając jej gratulacje potrząsnął energicznie jej dłonią. Uśmiechnęła się krzywo i skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. Za raz potem posłusznie podreptała w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym miała czekać wraz z innymi na resztę instrukcji.

- Nie cieszysz się?

Tom ścisnął jej dłoń, po czym uniósł ją do ust i pocałował jej wierzch. To było urocze z jego strony. Hermiona skłonna była powiedzieć, że aż za bardzo. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i dyskretnie rozejrzała wokół. Dwie pary oczu wpatrywały się w nich. _Wszystko jasne, gramy._

- Cieszę. Jestem tylko trochę skołowana.

Roześmiał się słysząc jej słowa i pocałował ją w skroń. Jak pięknie wychodziło mu wczuwanie się w rolę. Korzystając z okazji przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem. Czuła się tak bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, choć wiedziała, że nie powinna. Więź robiła swoje. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej uzależniona od kontaktu z chłopakiem. Jej samopoczucie ulegało pogorszeniu, gdy zbyt długo była daleko od niego. Odsunęli się od siebie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła kolejna para. Z tego, co Hermiona wiedziała byli to Ilija Plutten i Jorik Jӓger. Zaraz po nich do pomieszczenia weszła kadra nauczycielska wraz z dyrekcją szkół goszczących w Hogwarcie.

- Moi drodzy, bardzo wam gratuluję. Liczę również na to, że będziecie godnie reprezentować wasze szkoły. Chciałbym wam, na razie, przybliżyć nieco zasady. Mianowicie w pierwszych dwóch zadaniach wymagana jest współpraca między zawodnikami z danej szkoły. Natomiast trzecie zadanie ma wyróżnić jednego zwycięzcę. To chyba jasne, mam rację?

Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

- Pierwsze zadanie, ponieważ najprostsze, odpędzie się równo za dwa tygodnie. Nie możemy zdradzić wam, czego będzie dotyczyło, ale radziłbym opracować dobrą metodę na przyczepność.

- Armando!

- Przepraszam Albusie, już nic nie mówię. A wam, moi drodzy życzę powodzenia. Szerokiej drogi i szybkich lotów.

Mężczyzna mrugnął porozumiewawczo w stronę Toma. Hermiona przyjrzała się podejrzliwie ślizgonowi. Odniosła wrażenie, że słowa dyrektora miały być jakąś wskazówką. Musiała nad tym pomyśleć.

* * *

- Gdzie mnie ciągniesz?

Posłał jej tajemnicze spojrzenie i dalej prowadził w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Hermiona, jednak całkiem nieźle znała zamek i zaczynała podejrzewać cel wędrówki. Pokój Życzeń. _Co planujesz Tom?_

Zatrzymał się dokładnie na przeciwko gobelinu z Barabaszem Bzikiem i trollami, po czym przeszedł wzdłuż ściany trzykrotnie. Przed ich oczami pojawiły się ciężkie, drewniane drzwi. Riddle zachowywał się iście po gentlemańsku. Przepuścił ją przodem, a wtedy jej oczom ukazało się wnętrze pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna wstrzymała oddech. W pokoju nie znajdowało się nic z wyjątkiem kominka, wygodnego łóżka i wielu, naprawdę wielu poduszek, które zajmowały dosłownie całą wolną przestrzeń. Wokół panował przyjemny półmrok. Atmosfera wręcz przyciągała.

- Co to ma być?

Jej pytanie może nie zabrzmiało najsubtelniej i najmilej, ale naprawdę była za bardzo zszokowana. Jej skromnym zdaniem to nie było w stylu ślizgona i przede wszystkim nie pasowało do ich relacji. Przecież to wszystko wyglądało, jak _randka._

_- _Myślałem, że będziesz miała ochotę spędzić miło czas.

Hermiona skarciła się w duchu za niewyparzony język. Wyraźnie słyszała urazę w głosie Toma. Nie chciała żeby odebrał jej źle. Podobało jej się to, że chciał zrobić coś miłego. Odwróciła się do niego uśmiechając się szeroko. Widziała złość czającą się gdzieś w jego twarzy, jednak, kiedy zobaczył jej minę, jakby zmiękł. Wyraz oczu złagodniał, a na ustach zatańczył półuśmiech. Blackówna nie mogła się nadziwić temu, co zrobiła z nich więź. Tak bardzo bała się, że Riddle wykorzysta to w jakiś niecny sposób, ale Hermiona z każdym dniem odnosiła coraz większe wrażenie, że on wcale już tego nie chce. Czuła się przy nim tak dobrze. Poprawka, ona chciała żeby jej myśli okazały się prawdą, że przyszły Voldemort zaniechał swoich wrogich planów wobec niej. Miała na to nadzieję. Zbliżyła się do niego powoli. Korzystała póki mogła. Potrzebowała jego, jego bliskości. Uzależniał. Był dla niej niemal, jak tlen, a jednocześnie był jej największą trucizną. Trucizną krążącą w jej żyłach. Był znacznie gorszy od tego, co nie tak dawno przeżywała. Cały on był jedną okrutną sztuczką, na którą ona za każdym razem się łapała. Jego krew była niczym lód, nie była w stanie jej rozgrzać. Spojrzeniem mógł niemal zabijać, przekonała się o tym na własnej skórze. Pewnie często sztyletuje ją wzrokiem, gdy nie patrzy. Jej ból, sprawiał mu rozkosz. Doskonale to pamiętała, jednak wypierała z pamięci. Na siłę. Sama nie była pewna, czy to nie winna tej pieprzonej więzi. Wyciągnął do niej ręce w zapraszającym geście. Chciała go kochać, ale bała się dotknąć. Chciała go objąć, jednak rozsądek mówił, że nie powinna. Chciała go pocałować, ale chciała tego za bardzo. Chciała poczuć jego smak, jednak wiedziała, że to będzie dla niej jad. Wiedziała o tym wszystkim i mimo to uległa. Nie chciała zrywać tych łańcuchów. Pragnęła jego całego.

Przylgnęła do niego najbardziej, jak tylko była w stanie. To było takie odpowiednie. Rozgorączkowana odnalazła jego usta swoimi. Całowali się długo i namiętnie. Hermiona przywarła do niego kurczowo, chciała żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie czułości?

- Cieszę się z tego, co przygotowałeś.

Uśmiech, jaki wypłynął na jego już nieco nabrzmiałe wargi był, co najmniej filuterny. Złapał ja za rękę i pociągnął w stronę kominka. Jednocześnie pojawiło się przed nimi coś, jakby kosz piknikowy. Jego bliskość nie pozwalała jej na trzeźwe myślenie, ale czasem miewała takie przebłyski i to właśnie dzięki jednemu z nich dostrzegła pewną nieprawidłowość. On nigdy nie zachowywał się w ten sposób. Nigdy nie bez przyczyny. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. On czegoś chciał. Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała mu powiedzieć prawdę, a właściwie coś, co można, chociaż częściowo za nią uznać. Nie chciała mieć nieprzyjemności związanych z jego opieką nad jej magią, a była świadoma, że w razie nieposłuszeństwa może nie być najciekawiej.

- Wina?

- Poproszę.

Zafascynowana przyglądała się, jak płyn wypełnia kryształowe kieliszki stojące na stoliku nieopodal paleniska. Po chwili ciemnowłosa już dzierżyła jeden z nich. Atmosfera była cudowna, Hermiona niemal zatraciła się w tym wszystkim. No właśnie, niemal. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być możliwe. Coś było nie tak, czuła to. Jednak mimo to nie zrobiła nic, by przerwać tę farsę. Była ciekawe, co chciał osiągnąć Riddle. Wczuła się w rolę zauroczonej dziewczyny, co nie było wcale takie trudne, jeżeli tylko zapomniało się o tym, kim miał się stać chłopak. Był przystojny, szarmancki, zawsze uprzejmy, no prawie zawsze. Łatwo można było poddać się jego urokowi.

- Więc… Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, jak naprawdę się nazywasz?

_Zaczyna się. _Hermiona uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Prawdopodobnie wyglądała, jak skończona idiotka. Czego się jednak nie robi dla przeżycia?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Dobrze wiesz. Jak naprawdę się nazywasz?

Uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. Miała tę przewagę nad nim, że on nie wiedział o tym, że Black było w istocie jej nazwiskiem. Cóż z tego, że od niedawna. Nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

- Hermiona Jean Black.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Riddle zmarszczył brwi. Hermiona podejrzewała, że stara się wyczuć prawdziwość jej słów. Dziewczyna w tym czasie spuściwszy głowę bawiła się kieliszkiem. Nie chciała żeby widział uśmiech, który nieśmiało błąkał się po jej twarzy.

- W takim razie, skąd tyle o mnie wiesz?

Zadawał naprawdę głupie pytania. Z łatwością mogła podać do nich prawdziwą odpowiedź, jednocześnie ukrywając ważniejsze informacje.

- Część mi powiedziano, część przeczytałam.

Hermiona widziała tryumfatorski błysk w jego oczach. Przeczuwała pytanie, jakie może zaraz zadać. Wiedziała już, jak powinna na nie odpowiedzieć. W duchu śmiała się z całej tej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza z nieudolności Ridlle'a. W jej czasach zdawał się być bardziej spostrzegawczy, zadawał trafniejsze pytania.

- Co to za osoba, która ci o tym mówiła? Jak mogę do niej dotrzeć?

- Ona nie żyje.

I tak w istocie było. Hermiona myślała o Harrym, który w tych czasach rzeczywiście _jeszcze _nie żył. Tom nie musiał wiedzieć, że człowiek, o którego jej chodziło nie zdążył się jeszcze urodzić. Ba, nawet jego rodzice jeszcze nie przyszli na świat.

- Wiesz, że mógłbym _zmusić _cię do tego żebyś wszystko mi powiedziała?

Hermiona posłała mu pozornie zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Przecież odpowiadam na pytania.

- Ale kłamiesz! Nie wiem, jak, bo tego nie wyczuwam, ale wiem, że kłamiesz.

Hermiona wbiła wzrok w ogień wesoło trzaskający w magicznym kominku. Co miała mu powiedzieć? Cokolwiek by zrobiła, mogło się to dla niej źle skończyć. Zbyła go milczeniem, to było jedyne wyjście. Widziała kątem oka, jak się do niej przysuwa. Po chwili czuła jego delikatne pocałunki na swoim ramieniu. Całował ją przez materiał koszuli, a ona chciała poczuć jego usta na swojej nagiej skórze. Pozwoliła sobie na cichutkie westchnienie przyjemności pod wpływem jego pieszczot. Jego dłoń powędrowała do jej, i tak już poluzowanego, krawatu. Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem odrzucił go na bok. Swoje usta przeniósł na jej odsłoniętą szyję. Jego pocałunki były elektryzujące. Czuła, jak przez jej ciało przepływa milion impulsów, kiedy tylko jego wargi zetknęły się z nią. Doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa. Miała dość tych połowicznych pieszczot. Subtelnych dotyków. Delikatnych pocałunków. Chciała jego. Odwróciła się w jego uścisku tak, że mogła wpatrywać się w jego błyszczące, granatowe oczy. Widziała w nich wszystkie morza i oceany tego świata, jednocześnie odbijał się w nich bezkres wszechświata. Były piękne, hipnotyzujące. Można było się zatracić w ich głębi. Niepewnie musnęła jego usta. Wargi wygięły mu się w uśmiechu przyjemności. Hermiona uważała, że taka uroda powinna być zakazana. Jej zdaniem był niczym wila, magiczna kobieta, a właściwie widmo kobiety, która opętuje mężczyzn swoją urodą i wdziękiem. On był kimś w tym rodzaju. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy działał tak na każdego, czy tylko ona traciła zmysły w jego obecności.

- Co ty ze mną robisz?

Nie była pewna czy był w stanie usłyszeć to pytanie. Nie wiedziała, czy chciała żeby je usłyszał. Była świadoma tego, że on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak na nią oddziałuje, ale nie mogła być pewną tego, czy wie, w jakim stopniu i w jakim zakresie. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze tego nie pojął.

- Chciałbym wiedzieć to samo.

Uśmiechnęła się, na tyle na ile pozwalała jej sytuacja. W tej chwili nic się nie liczyło. Byli tylko oni. Nie było żadnych intryg. Nie było turnieju. Nie było więzi. Nie było jej przeszłości. Nic z tych rzeczy. Było tylko tu i teraz. Tylko to miało znaczenie. Złożył na jej ustach głęboki, pełen namiętności pocałunek, pod którym jej ciało się rozpływało. Czując jej słabnącą stabilność oparł ją o poduszki przyciskając do owych swoim ciężarem. Jego dłonie rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę po niezbadanych obszarach jej ciała. Poznawał każdą jej krągłość, każde wgłębienie, a jego dotyk budził w niej nieznane dotychczas rządze. Podczas krótkiego, a zarazem mocno burzliwego związku z Ronem nie miała okazji doznać tyle przyjemności. Całe życie tkwiła w błędnym przeświadczeniu, że rudzielec był tym jedynym, a gdy doszło, co, do czego, to cóż krótko mówiąc – zawiodła się. Nie miała z nim wspólnych tematów do rozmów, nie miała wspólnych zainteresowań. Jedyne, co ich łączyło to zamiłowanie do przygód, Harry i wojna. To nie był najlepszy fundament dla związku. Poza tym Hermiona czuła się przy Weasley'u ograniczona. Strofował ją, gdy chciała wyjść nazbyt, jego zdaniem, przed szereg. Nie pozwalał jej ujawniać swoich pomysłów. Uważał, że dziewczyna nie zna się na strategii, nie wie, jak zachować się na wojnie. Uwłaczało to jej. Z ich złotego tria to ona była mózgiem i kręgosłupem każdego przedsięwzięcia. Mimo to zawsze była w cieniu. Nigdy nikt jej nie powiedział: „Dobra robota Hermiono, bez ciebie nigdy by się to nie udało." Nie mogła liczyć na takie słowa. Wszyscy zawsze wychwalali odwagę Harry'ego i brawurę Rona. Na nią patrzyli z politowaniem, z współczuciem. Wszak, co taka dziewczynka, jak ona, może zrobić dla sprawy? Nic. Zawsze była niedoceniana, a przy Riddle'u czuła, że ma znaczenie, że jest ważna. Uskrzydlało ją to, a jednocześnie smuciło. Musiała poświęcić całe swoje dotychczasowe życie na rzec niedorzecznej wojny, która pochłonęła bezsensowną ilość istnień. Kilka złych wyborów i wszystko było źle. Gdyby Dumbledore zwracał większą uwagę na wszystkich uczniów, a nie skupiał się tylko na swoich ukochanych gryfonach, być może dostrzegłby tę nieprawidłowość w jedenastoletnim Tomie, który pojawił się w Hogwarcie. Być może mógłby go zmienić. Odwieść od obranej przez niego ścieżki. Może Hermiona nie musiałaby teraz się tym zajmować. Nie żeby jej to bardzo przeszkadzało. Nie przyznawała się do tego bezpośrednio, jednak czuła się lepiej w czasach młodego Riddle'a. Czuła się niemal na miejscu, bo wiedziała, że to nie było jej miejsce, jednak pasowała, do tego wszystkiego. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co czuła w swoich czasach. Tutaj jej inteligencja była doceniona. Tutaj nie patrzyli na nią tylko przez pryzmat jej ocen i osiągnięć. Tutaj nie widzieli jej tylko, jako mola książkowego, panny wiem to wszystko, lizuski, czy największej kujonicy wszechczasów. Widzieli w niej zwykła dziewczynę, która nie wyróżniała się specjalnie z tłumu, a mimo to miała zarówno wrogów, jak i przyjaciół. Co z tego, że to wszystko było chore. Relacje były niezdrowe. Ona mogła się z tym pogodzić. Czuła się akceptowana, a to było najważniejsze. Widziała podziw w oczach Toma, kiedy zaskoczyła go odpowiedzią na pozornie trudne pytanie. Widziała zainteresowanie w jego oczach, którym jak do tej pory nie obdarzył jej nikt, z wyjątkiem jego.

Oparła dłonie na jego karku i przyciągnęła go bliżej siebie. Chciała żyć chwilą. Prowadzić beztroskie życie póki jeszcze mogła. Dlaczego każdy jej to na siłę odbierał?

Jego dłonie zawędrowały pod materiał jej bluzki, żeby za chwilę się jej pozbyć. Hermiona poczuła chłód na swojej odsłoniętej skórze, jednak, gdy usta Riddle'a rozpoczęły wędrówkę po jej ciele, czuła już tylko gorąco. Zostawiał na jej ciele niezaprzeczalnie widoczne malinki, jednak nie miała zamiaru się tym przejmować. Z jej ust uciekały westchnienia przyjemności, za każdym razem, kiedy wargi chłopaka musnęły, co wrażliwszy punkt na niej. Nigdy nie czuła takiej rozkoszy. Samymi subtelnymi, delikatnymi, niemal niewinnymi pieszczotami potrafił ją doprowadzić na skraj wytrzymałości. Złapała go za ramiona by przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Czuła jego wyraźną erekcję opierającą się o jej udo. Zadrżała. Ciężkie, a jednocześnie takie pożądane uczucie zagościło w jej podbrzuszu. Zacisnęła uda, gdy jego ręka zaczęła gładzić ich wewnętrzną stronę. Miała gdzieś to, że zachowywała się, jak cnotka. Bała się. Bała się, że ją zrani. Dobiegły ją jego uspokajające słowa. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy, przez co jej oczy się zamknęły. Rozchyliła lekko nogi, jednak on stanowczym ruchem zmusił ją do szerszego rozkroku. Umieścił się między jej rozsuniętymi nogami. Widząc jej niepewną, przestraszoną minę pochylił się do pocałunku jednocześnie sprawnie pozbawiając ja materiału okalającego jej biodra. Leżała pod nim w samej bieliźnie i czarnych zakolanówkach. Po raz kolejny rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę po jej ciele. Jego usta całowały, najdrobniejszy fragment jej skóry. Gdy dotarł do piersi ukrytych pod materiałem bawełnianego stanika posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Naprawdę się bała, a mimo to skinęła głową. Jej oczy zamknęły się gwałtownie, gdy poczuła, jak oswobadza ją z biustonosza. Po pewnym czasie uchyliła niepewnie powieki. Patrzył na nią z takim głodem w oczach. Był to niemal przerażający widok. Napotykając jej spojrzenie uśmiechnął się, w taki sposób, w jaki tylko on mógłby się uśmiechnąć. Niby złośliwie, a jednak z czułością. Po raz kolejny złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku, jednocześnie pieszcząc jej biust. Jęczała mu prosto w usta, nie mogąc powstrzymać w żaden sposób tego, co odczuwała. Widziała zadowolony uśmiech błąkający się po jego bladych wargach. Chciała poczuć te chłodne usta w każdym miejscu na jej ciele. Krzyknęła cicho, gdy jej marzenie w części się spełniło, kiedy zassał jej sutek, po czym lekko przygryzł. Wygięła ciało w łuk chcąc dać mu lepszy dostęp. Niezwłocznie skorzystał z jej prośby. Wydała z siebie jęk oznaczający niezadowolenie, gdy zaczął kontynuować swoją wędrówkę. Zachichotała cicho, gdy przygryzł jej skórę w pobliżu pępka. Miała łaskotki w tym miejscu. Ta drobnostka pozwoliła jej nie uciec z krzykiem, gdy delikatnym acz stanowczym ruchem pozbawił ją dolnej partii bielizny. Chciała zacisnąć uda w obronnym geście, jednak jej na to nie pozwolił. Widziała, jak pochyla się nad jej kobiecością. Myślała, że oszaleje, gdy poczuła jego pocałunki na swoich lekko wilgotnych, skręconych włoskach. Zawierciła się niecierpliwie. Ucisk w podbrzuszu stawała się nie do wytrzymania. Myślała, że oszaleje, gdy jego usta dotknęły jej w tym miejscu. Pocałował ją subtelnie, a jednak z pasją. Czuła jego sprawny język znikający w jej wnętrzu. Miała wrażenie, że jeszcze jeden kontakt z nim i oszaleje, straci rozum, bądź zemdleje. Z oczu pociekły jej łzy.

- Och, Tom…

- Głośniej. Chcę słyszeć, jak wykrzykujesz moje imię.

Zapłakała, ale między szlochami krzyczała. Doszła z jego imieniem na ustach. Czuła przeszywające przyjemnością skurcze mięśni. Z jej oczu popłynęły obfitsze łzy. Była w ekstazie. Nigdy nie przeżyła niczego porównywalnego do tego. Położył się obok niej, po czym przygarnął ją do siebie. Zaczął scałowywać łzy toczące się po jej policzkach, po czym pochwycił również jej usta. Hermiona wyczuwała w nim samą siebie, to było niesamowite uczucie. Chciała, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.

* * *

**toxicjolene pisze: **Jest i rozdział! Czy dobry? Sami możecie ocenić! Jak prawdopodobnie zdążyliście zauważyć częstotliwość dodawania nowych rozdziałów zmniejszyła się. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie. Anyway! Dziękuję za każdy follow i fav to naprawdę daje niesamowitego kopa. O komentarzach nie wspomnę, gdyż to one w głównej mierze zasilają mojego wena, więc zachęcam. Komentujcie, zostawiajcie opinię i zwracajcie mi uwagę na błędy, literówki etc., gdyż nie zawsze jestem w stanie je dopatrzeć.

_**Bardzo cieszę się z ilości komentarzy pod ostatnim postem. Oby tak dalej! **_

_**Urszulanko: **_Dziękuję za twoje komentarze, dzięki nim mój wen dostaje skrzydeł! Bardzo cieszę się z tego, że podoba ci się Tom!

_**Joy: **_Tobie również dziękuję za komentarze, pod tym względem jesteś niezastąpiona. Oby tak dalej! A jeżeli chodzi o Toma i Hermionę to sytuacja zdąży się jeszcze tysiacpięćsetstodziewięćset razy zmienić

_**Emilie: **_Miło widzieć kogoś nowego, kto komentuje! Cieszę się, ze moje wypociny tak ci się podobają. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijesz mnie za częstotliwość publikacji nowych części.

_**greedy: **_Domyśliłam się, że nawet nie przeszło ci to przez myśl. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy się nad tym specjalnie nie zastanawiałam, dopóki nie musiała skorzystać z postaci Walburgi.

_**Ahoj!**_


	9. Chapter 9

…**Więc wyścig?**

Hermiona miała niesamowicie dobry humor, od… pewnego czasu. Z jej ust nie schodził uśmiech, każdy dzień był dla niej tym najlepszym. A w jego towarzystwie czuła się, jak w niebie. Z resztą on był jej rajem, jej edenem. Nigdy nie podejrzewała się o to, że ktoś może zawładnąć nią w taki sposób, a jednak on, ten, którego powinna uważać za śmiertelnego wroga, sprawiał, że czuła, iż żyje. Serce trzepotało jej się w piersi niespokojnie, gdy tylko znajdował się blisko niej. Rozsądek odlatywał w nieznane tereny, kiedy czuła jego usta na swoich. A strach i niepewność przeradzały się w obezwładniające pożądanie. Pragnęła go. Całą sobą. Każda najdrobniejsza komórka jej ciała chciała należeć do niego. Nie żeby już tak nie było, bo było, a jednak to dalej było za mało.

Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem rozmarzona. Siedziała właśnie w pokoju wspólnym i pisała wyczerpujący esej na Transmutację. Jeżeli kiedyś myślała, że profesor McGonnagall była wymagająca, to w porównaniu z profesorem Dumbledorem, była nieziemsko łaskawa. Po dyrektorze nie spodziewała się takiego podejścia do nauki. W czasach swojej kadencji, jako głowa Hogwartu musiał się mocno zmienić. Z jednej strony to było to dobre, bo dzięki temu ona, Ron i Harry nie wylecieli ze szkoły za licznie nieprzestrzeganie reguł. Serce dziewczyny zakuło nieprzyjemnie, gdy wspomniała swoich byłych przyjaciół. Zranili ja niewyobrażalnie i nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową chcąc odgonić gorsze wspomnienia, poza tym musiała skupić się na pracy. Jej oczy w skupieniu śledziły tekst. Nie żeby nie znała zagadnień z tematu eseju, jednak Hermiona wychodziła z założenia, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Zawsze wolała się upewnić, że jej wiedza jest całkowicie kompatybilna z informacjami zawartymi w podręczniku. Czytaniu towarzyszyło również staranne notowanie. Skrzypienie pióra po pergaminie działało na nią uspokajająco. Miała już lwią część pracy. Musiała jeszcze wprowadzić drobne, kosmetyczne poprawki i ładnie przepisać tekst na nową rolkę papieru. Został jej jeszcze jeden akapit, gdy wyczuła jego obecność, a na jej usta wypłynął mimowolny uśmiech. Dosłownie chwilę później już czuła jego dłonie masujące jej ramiona i delikatne pocałunki, które składał wzdłuż jej odsłoniętej szyi. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na zabiegi Toma, jednak było to, co najmniej okropnie trudne, chociaż jej zdaniem, śmiało można było rzec – niewykonalne. Z westchnieniem odłożyła pióro po skończeniu pisania ostatniego zdanie i odchyliła głowę do tyłu opierając ją na ramieniu Riddle'a, jednocześnie dając mu większy dostęp do jej ciała. Poczuła, jak silne ręce zmuszają ją do wstania. Jej usta, które otwierałaby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie, zostały zamknięte w czułym całusie. Po chwili już siedziała na kolanach ślizgona bawiąc się jego włosami. Granatowe oczy patrzyły na nią w _taki_ sposób, że pannie Black od razu miękły kolana.

- Chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Ciemnowłosa przesunęła swoim nosem wzdłuż pokrytej lekkim zarostem szczęki pana prefekta.

- Słucham uważnie.

Odsunęła się od niego odrobinę, żeby mogła skupić swój wzrok na jego oczach. Chciała mu pokazać, że ma pełnie jej uwagi, właściwie, że skupi się na jego słowach i żadna inna rzecz jej nie rozproszy.

- Pamiętasz, jak Dippet sugerował w pewnym sensie to, czego może dotyczyć pierwsze zadanie?

Zainteresowanie dziewczyny wyraźnie wzrosło. Cały czas myślała o słowach profesora, jednak nie miała okazji, żeby spytać o nie Riddle'a. Rozmyślała nad nimi, starała się odkryć ich znaczenie, zrozumieć drugie dno. Jej zdaniem mogło to mieć związek z jakiegoś rodzaju wyścigiem, jednak nie mogła zrozumieć aluzji do dobrej przyczepności.

- Widzisz, dowiedziałem się wczoraj bardzo ciekawej rzeczy. Mianowicie do szkoły sprowadzane są hipogryfy. Pewnie nie wiesz, co to takiego, więc pozwól, że wytłumaczę. Są to magiczne bestie, które…

Hermiona machnęła ręką chcąc mu przerwać. Uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie. Naprawdę nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego on jeszcze nie zrozumiał tego, że była genialna, że jej wiedza znacznie wykraczała poza tę przeciętnego czarodzieja w ich wieku.

- Wiem, czym są hipogryfy. Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Ale to bardzo istotna informacja, potwierdza ona moje przypuszczenia odnośnie pierwszego zadania, albo, chociaż jego części. Jestem pewna, że to będzie wyścig.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby nagle coś bardzo ważnego zaskoczyło w jej mózgu, dzięki czemu doznała olśnienia. Na jej ustach wykwitł szeroki zadowolony uśmiech.

- Och, oczywiście! To nawet wyjaśnia ten tekst z przyczepnością! To ma sens!

Widziała, jak twarz jej towarzysza rozjaśnia uśmiech. Widziała dumę, zainteresowanie i jeszcze nie do końca określone uczucie, które tańczyły w obliczu ślizgona. Dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że to wszystko powodowało, że Riddle patrzył na nią tak miękko.

- Mądra dziewczynka. Jednak to nie koniec rewelacji. Zgadzam się z twoją teorią, że wyścig będzie częścią zadania, jednak moim zdaniem, będzie jeszcze coś. W końcu mamy pracować zespołowo, prawda? Coś będzie poprzedzało ten wyścig.

Blackówna zmarszczyła brwi. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Toma miały duży sens. Sam wyścig nie byłby wystarczająco trudnym zadaniem, jak na Turniej Trójmagiczny. Hermiona doskonale pamiętała ten z jej czasów. Hipogryfy w porównaniu ze smokami wydawały się być bardzo bezpiecznymi zwierzętami.

- Ciekawość zżera mnie od środka, chciałabym żeby to już się zaczęło.

Chłopak posłał jej uśmiech pełen zrozumienia. On też był podekscytowany perspektywą zbliżających się zawodów. Hermiona widziała, z jakim zaangażowaniem zgłębiał najrówniejsze książki, w których jego zdaniem można było znaleźć potrzebne do przetrwanie informacje, czy też zaklęcia. Pamiętała jak bez skutku starała się zmusić do tego Pottera. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, co nie umknęło, jak zwykle uważnemu Riddle'owi.

- Hej, co cię trapi?

Łzy zatańczyły w kącikach jej oczu. Przetarła oczy w roztargnionym geście. To była przeszłość, a może raczej przyszłość, a ona powinna żyć tym, co miała w tej chwili. Była przynajmniej szczęśliwa. Na swój własny, pogmatwany sposób. Spojrzała z wdzięcznością w zmartwione oczy młodego mężczyzny.

- Wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest.

- Przecież widzę…

Zachichotała cicho i cmoknęła chłopaka w usta. Podobało jej się to, jak troszczył się o nią, o jej szczęście. Schlebiało jej to. Po chwili subtelna pieszczota przerodziła się w coś głębszego. Hermiona nie mogła się nacieszyć bliskością tego człowieka. Przy nim czułą się taka beztroska, taka chciana, mimo że gdzieś na skraju jej świadomości czaiła się myśl, że powinna być uważna, że nie powinna zachowywać się w ten sposób. Przecież doskonale pamiętała wydarzenia sprzed złączenia ich więzią. Potrząsnęła prawie niezauważalnie głową chcąc już kolejny raz tego dnia odgonić od siebie niechciane myśli. Czuła, że jeżeli zaraz się nie przerwie tej serii czułości, nie skończy się to zwykłymi pocałunkami. Dlatego też subtelnie, a jednak stanowczo odsunęła od siebie bruneta, którego źrenice były wyraźnie rozszerzone przez pożądanie.

- A, a, a. Za chwilę mamy Zaklęcia. Powinniśmy udać się do wielkiej sali, jeżeli chcemy załapać się, chociaż na końcówkę śniadania.

Tom niechętnie wypuścił ją ze swoich objęć pozwalając jej wstać. Hermiona nie chcąc tracić czasu jednym machnięciem różdżki spakowała potrzebne rzeczy do swojej szkolnej torby i wręczyła ją brunetowi, który z teatralnie ugiął się pod jej ciężarem. Panna Black zaśmiała się perliście. To był ich mały rytuał. Zadowolona ujęła ofiarowaną jej dłoń i splotła swoje palce z palcami ślizgona. Wymieniając się, co chwilę kąśliwymi uwagami ruszyli w stronę największego pomieszczenia w całym zamku.

* * *

Kiedy nadszedł tak długo oczekiwany dzień w całym Hogwarcie można było wyczuć napięcie. Wszyscy żyli nadchodzącym zadaniem. Reprezentanci szkół stali się nerwowi, zdenerwowani, przestraszenie, ogólnie mówiąc, biada temu, kto się do nich zbliżył. Hermiona siedziała z Tomem w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu na _ich _fotelu. Panowała między nimi cisza, jednak wcześniej po raz setny powtarzali sobie najważniejsze i najpotrzebniejsze zaklęcia. Musieli być przygotowani na wszystko. Wiedzieli o wyścigu na Hipogryfach, jednak nie mieli pojęcia o drugiej części konkurencji. Już zdobyli pewność, że przelot nie był całością zadania. Blackówna spoglądała przestraszona na Riddle'a. Ona bała się nawet bardziej od chłopaka, bo nie mogła do końca polegać na swojej magii. Nie wiedziała, jak więź zareaguje na stresujące sytuacje, w jakich będą się znajdować. Panika ogarniała ją za każdym razem, gdy przez myśl jej przechodziło, że w chwili największego zagrożenia nie będzie w stanie czarować. Ślizgon, co prawda wielokrotnie zapewniał ją, że nie ma się, czym martwić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mimo to Hermiona nadal czuła irracjonalny lęk, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Reszta ślizgonów spoglądała na nich z zainteresowaniem. Oceniali ich przygotowanie. Zastanawiali się czy dadzą radę wykonać zadania. Zdaniem Blackówny nie było to zbyt pokrzepiające.

Ciemnowłosa z westchnieniem wstała.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

- Tak, ale zaraz wrócę. Idę tylko do mojego pokoju. Poczekasz tutaj na mnie?

- Jak zawsze.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc złośliwe iskierki w oczach Toma. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wcześniej niesamowicie irytowało ją jego ciągła obecność. Teraz było trochę inaczej. Potrzebowała go. Nie chciała go od siebie odsuwać. Kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową skierowała się w stronę schodów. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi do swojego dormitorium ktoś nagle wepchnął ją do niego gwałtownie i wszedł razem z nią zatrzaskując wersję. Zaczęłaby krzyczeć, gdyby napastnik nie zacisnął dłoni na jej ustach. Starała się wyrwać, ale uścisk był mocny.

- Spokojnie! Hermiona, to tylko ja.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy porywacz ją puścił. Rzeczywiście, przed nią stał znajomy ślizgon. Miała ochotę zrugać Lestrange'a za jego zachowanie, ale serce jej na to nie pozwalało. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jej ciele, gdy spojrzała w kocie tęczówki Edmonda.

- Nieźle mnie wystraszyłeś.

Uśmiech, który zdobił jego twarz lekko przygasł, a zastąpiło go zmieszanie.

- Przepraszam, ale naprawdę chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, a Riddle na to nie pozwala.

Słyszała złość, zawiść i zazdrość, kiedy wymawiał nazwisko drugiego węża. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony była zła na Toma za to, że nie pozwala jej się zadawać z jej obecnym towarzyszem, jednak z drugiej strony… jak mogła go winić? Skoro sama czuła się źle, gdy była daleko od niego. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, co mógłby myśleć Riddle, gdy nie była przy nim, tylko w nieokreślonym miejscu w zamku, dodatkowo z innym facetem.

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że cię widzę. Chciałem życzyć ci powodzenia w dzisiejszym zadaniu.

Hermiona przycisnęła dłonie do serca. To było urocze z jego strony. Narażał się na gniew Toma tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć jej, że życzy jej szczęścia. Przysunęła się bliżej bruneta i przytuliła się do niego.

- Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy, Edmond.

Czuła, jak ślizgon sztywnieje pod wpływem jej dotyku, jednak po chwili rozluźnił się i nawet otoczył ją ramionami. Brakowało jej tego chłopaka. Traktowała go, jak przyjaciela, a ta relacja została jej brutalnie odebrana. Odsunął się od niej na półkroku by móc spojrzeć w jej oczy. Hermiona obdarzyła go wzrokiem pełnym czułości i wdzięczności, jednak to szybko się zmieniło, kiedy zrozumiała zamiary Edmonda. Nim zdążyła zaprotestować, powiedzieć cokolwiek, obdarzył ją długim i zaborczym pocałunkiem. Zaskoczona odpowiedziała na pieszczotę.

Wtedy właśnie do jej sypialni wpadł Tom.

- LESTRANGE?!

Chłopak został od niej gwałtownie oderwany. Widziała, jak wściekły Riddle zamachnął się ręką i chwilę później Edmond leżał na ziemi powalony jego sierpowym. Panna Black rzuciła się w stronę swojego chłopaka chcąc go powstrzymać.

- Tom, przestań!

Granatowe oczy ciskały pioruny. Hermiona zamarła w przestrachu, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w tych oczach tyle wściekłości i nienawiści. Miała wrażenie, jakby dostrzegła krwiste plamki w tych burzowych oczach.

- Z tobą rozliczę się później.

Hermiona zawsze była osobą opanowaną, która nie traciła zimnej krwi w chwilach zagrożenia i tak też było w tej chwili. Sprawnym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i z westchnieniem skierowała ją na Riddle'a

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się z przerażenie, gdy zaklęcie nie opuściło jej magicznego patyka. Spojrzała spłoszona w stronę Riddle'a, który patrząc na nią z tryumfującym uśmiechem na ustach przymierzał się do kopnięcia zwiniętego na podłodze Edmonda.

- Tom, proszę! Zrobię wszystko!

Rzuciła się w jego stronę i uczepiła rękawa jego szaty. Zmobilizowała całe swoje pokłady siły, by odciągnąć wściekłego Toma od Lestrange'a.

- Edmond, wyjdź.

Hermiona stanowczo przytrzymywała bruneta, który jednak nie walczył zbyt zawzięcie. Kątem oka widziała jak jej przyjaciel zbiera się z podłogi i kuśtykając opuszcza jej pokój. Wtedy dopiero pozwoliła sobie na poluzowanie chwytu, co spowodowało, że to ona stała się tą trzymaną. Przyszły Voldemort zaciskał boleśnie swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Widziała furię szalejącą w jego oczach, jednak dzielnie stawiała mu czoła. Oprócz ogromnej złości nie mogła wyczytać nic z jego twarzy.

- Co to, do cholery, miało być?

Blackówna znała ten ton głosu. Jego opanowanie było o wiele razy gorszę od jego krzyku. Niepewnie przełknęła ślinę. Co miała odpowiedzieć? Ona nie zrobiła nic złego. To nie ona zainicjowała ten kontakt z Edmondem.

- Odpowiedz mi!

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?! Nie zrobiłam nic złego, a co do Edmonda… to on chciał tylko życzyć mi szczęścia.

- Przyssanie się do twojej twarzy to było niby życzenie szczęścia? Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

- Tom, puść mnie. To boli. Nie wiem, co myślał sobie Edmond, ale to nie była moja wina.

Wypuścił ją ze swojego uścisku tylko po to by chwycić jej twarz w dłonie i wycisnąć na jej ustach brutalny pocałunek.

- Należysz do mnie. Rozumiesz? Nikt nie ma prawa cię dotykać. Jesteś _moja. _

Hermiona zesztywniała w jego uścisku. Czuła, jak jego usta obsypują pocałunkami całą jej twarz, szyję i dekolt, jednak nie mogła zareagować. Słyszała, że coś mówił, jednak dla niej były to tylko niezrozumiałe dźwięki. Była wręcz spetryfikowana. Jego słowa były dla niej, jak uderzenie obuchem. Wreszcie coś do niej dotarło. Nie mogła być pewna, co czuł do niej Riddle, ale niezaprzeczalnie mogła sądzić, że w jakichś sposób zależy mu na niej. Po jej ciele rozlało się przyjemne ciepło.

Z letargu wyrwał ją kolejny pocałunek wyciśnięty na jej wargach. W pełni świadomie odpowiedziała na tę pieszczotę. Zaangażowała się w to cała. Chciała pokazać Tomowi, ile on dla niej znaczy. Chciała żeby poczuł jej niepewność, zmieszanie, namiętność, pożądanie, strach. Ich języki złączyły się w namiętnym tańcu, każdy chciał dominować. Ta zacięta rywalizacja skończyła się równie spontanicznie, co się zaczęła. Oderwali się od siebie dysząc ciężko. Ich klatki piersiowe unosiły się szybko i nieregularnie. Oczy, rozszerzone pożądaniem, wpatrywały się w siebie. Granatowe chmury burzowe i wrząca, parująca smoła.

To był impuls. Przeskoczyła między nimi, widoczna tylko dla ich wyobraźni, iskra. Tom wziął ja na ręce po raz kolejny łącząc ich wargi w pocałunku. Hermiona nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Zaplotła swoje nogi w jego talii i wplotła palce w czarne kosmyki. Chwilę później zajęci zrywaniem z siebie ubrań leżeli w jej własnym łóżku. Dłoń Toma powędrowała w stronę bawełnianych fig dziewczyny. Hermiona z westchnieniem przyjęła jego palec w sobie. Wypchnęła swoje biodra instynktownie w stronę chłopaka, pragnąc poczuć go bardziej, mocniej. Jęknęła przeciągle, gdy chłopak zaczął stymulująco gładzić jej łechtaczkę. Złapała go za ramiona chcąc przyciągnąć do pocałunku, jednak nie pozwolił jej na to. Oparł swoje dłonie po bokach jej głowy i zawisł centralnie nad jej twarzą. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Blackówna nie była pewna, ale miała wrażenie, że dostrzegła pytanie w jego oczach. Podniosła się lekko i musnęła wargi Riddle'a szepcząc:

- Chcę cię.

Ślizgonowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy. Przyssał się do jej warg i umieścił między jej rozsuniętymi nogami. Odsunął się od niej na chwilę, żeby przyjrzeć się jej twarzy. Była tak niesamowicie piękna, a jednocześnie tak wyuzdanie niewinna. Leżała pod nim rozgrzana, zarumieniona, a jednocześnie zawstydzona. Patrzyła na niego wyzywająco, a jednak on widział jej lekko drżącą dolną wargę. Jego wzrok zmiękł, gdy to zobaczył, również z tego powodu pochylił się po raz kolejny nad Hermioną i całował każdy fragment jej skóry szeptając uspokajające słowa. Oparł swoją główkę o jej wejście, dając jej czas na oswojenie. Nie przestawał jej uspokajać i zapewniać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciał żeby się rozluźniła, nie chciał sprawiać jej bólu, zwłaszcza tego niepotrzebnego. Poczuł, jak gwałtownie zacisnęła zęby, gdy wsunął się do jej wąskiego, ciepłego wnętrza na kilka centymetrów. Nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr w niej, zaczął całować jej drżące wargi. Chciał wręcz wymusić na niej odczuwanie przyjemności. Jego dłoń powędrowała do jej łechtaczki. Zaczął ją delikatnie stymulować, chcąc dać dziewczynie maksimum przyjemności. Jęczała mu cichutko prosto w wargi. Kontynuując wszystkie swoje działania, zaczął delikatnie wchodzić głębiej. Widział łzy, które uciekły spod zaciśniętych powiek Blackówny. Powoli zlizał każdą z nich z policzków dziewczyny. Czuł, jak dziewczyna cała drży. Nie był pewny, czy powodował to ból, czy strach przed nim. Przygryzł delikatnie jej wargę wypełniając ją w całości. Krzyknęła cicho, jednak szybko zdusił w niej ten dźwięk, obdarzając ją namiętnym pocałunkiem. Myślał, że oszaleje. Była taka idealna, w każdym aspekcie tego słowa.

- Tom…

- Jestem.

- Obiecaj mi coś.

- Cokolwiek.

- Bądź zawsze przy mnie.

- Zawsze.

* * *

- Drodzy uczniowie, drodzy goście, nadszedł dzień długo przez nas wyczekiwanego wydarzenia. Dzisiaj będziemy świadkami pierwszego, od wieków rozpoczęcia Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Brawa dla reprezentantów.

Hermiona szła oparta o Toma, całe ciało paliło ją żywym ogniem, jednak na twarzy widniał rześki uśmiech, z resztą tak samo wyglądała twarz bruneta idącego po jej prawicy. Zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi, jak nigdy. Za nimi podążali nieco zestresowani Mathilde i Jean, a za nimi zdeterminowani Ilija i Jorik. Stanęli obok dyrektora Dippeta i po uściśnięciu sobie z nim dłoni pomachali do tłumu zgromadzonego na trybunach. Ludzie zaczęli wiwatować. Hermiona pociągnęła delikatnie za rękaw Riddle'a zmuszając go do ruszenia w stronę namiotu dla zawodników. Blackówna tylko czekała, aż jakichś dziennikarz postanowi zakłócić ich spokój, dlatego też była mile zaskoczona, gdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Żałowała, że w jej własnych czasach, nie można było liczyć na taki spokój od prasy. Towarzyszyła im ona na każdym kroku. Wszystko było opisane i wystawione dla opinii publicznej. Nie mogli liczyć na prywatność. Zwłaszcza Harry, który od niemowlaka był w centrum zainteresowania. Wybawca. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową uśmiechając się pod nosem. Cóż za ironia losu. Teraz spędzała swój czas w towarzystwie tego, który miał sprowadzić tę nieznośną sławę na jej byłego przyjaciela. Hermiona z każdą chwilą miała coraz większą nadzieję, że uda jej się zmienić ich przyszłość.

Wejście do namiotu uchyliło się i weszli przez nie dyrektor Dippet, Dumbledore, dyrektor Munter i pani Pomerleau – głowa Beauxbatons. Hermiona rozluźniła ramiona i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na przybyłych.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteście gotowi, moi mili. Wasze zadanie będzie polegało na… wyścigu. Jednak nie będzie to takie proste. Pierwsza część zadania to labirynt. Musicie, jak najszybciej pokonać jego trasę. Na końcu znajdziecie trzy klucze. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Bierzecie od razu wszystkie. Będą wam potrzebne w kolejnej części zadania. Gdyż będziecie musieli dostać się do klatki z waszymi pupilami. Mam na myśli hipogryfy. Na ich grzbiecie będziecie musieli dotrzeć do gniazda usytuowanego na pobliskiej górze. Tam znajdziecie złote jaja. Będziecie musieli je zabrać. Jedno na parę.

Hermiona słuchała tego wszystkiego z rosnącym przerażeniem. Zadanie wbrew pozorom było bardzo niebezpieczne. Nic im nie powiedziano na temat tego, co może im grozić w drodze przez labirynt. Nikt też nie przekazał im wiedzy na temat tego, jak obchodzić się z hipogryfami. Oczywiście, Hermiona nie martwiła się o siebie, ona wiedziała, jednak wiedziała również, że inni nie muszą być zorientowani, a te zwierzęta nie należą do najpotulniejszych.

Poczuła, jak Tom mocniej ściska jej dłoń. Jej oczy powędrowały do jego twarz. Widziała pokrzepiający uśmiech czający się gdzieś w kącikach jego ust. Widziała również determinację w granatowych tęczówkach. Była mu wdzięczna za jego pewność siebie. Miała wrażenie, że bez niego nie dałaby sobie rady.

Wyszyli na magicznie powiększony stadion, który w obecnej chwili porastały gęste krzaki. Sceneria była nieco mroczna, zdaniem Hermiony.

- Byłbym zapomniał. W razie jakichś problemów użyjcie zaklęcia _Periculum._

* * *

- Którędy?

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół i po raz kolejny spojrzała na schematyczną mapę, którą sporządziła na podstawie otrzymanych wskazówek. Jej wzrok powędrował do nieba. Kierowała się pozycją słońca na horyzoncie. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu, jakoś dotrą do celu.

- Moim zdaniem w lewo.

- Na zachód? Jesteś pewna?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała na mapę, bezsłownie dając do zrozumienia, że Tom powinien sam zweryfikować jej wybór, jeżeli jej nie ufa. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi patrząc na nią, nie chciał jej urazić, jednak już długo tkwili w tym gąszczu i nie mieli pojęcia gdzie może się on kończyć. Riddle musiał przyznać, że miał już dość uciekania przed dziwnymi stworami, od których roił się gaj. Dodatkowo ramie nieziemsko go bolało, gdyż rozciął je o cierń, gdy przedzierali się przez zmutowane, różane krzaki. Hermiona nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bolesne i przeszkadzające było to zranienie. Riddle podejrzewał, że roślina mogła być w jakiś sposób trująca, jednak nie chciał martwić swojej towarzyszki.

- Masz rację, chodźmy.

Nie przeszli nawet dziesięciu metrów, gdy gdzieś stosunkowo blisko usłyszeli coś w rodzaju warczącego gdakania. Spojrzeli po sobie z uśmiechami na twarzach i pobiegli w stronę dobiegających ich dźwięków. Z impetem wypadli na ogromną polanę, na której znajdowała się klatka z 4 wielkimi ptakopodobnymi stworzeniami. Tom odruchowo stanął przed dziewczyną, chcąc ochronić ją własnym ciałem, gdy jeden ze stworów skoczył w ich stronę. Hermiona położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu bruneta w uspokajającym geście.

- Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Spokojnie.

Ślizgon odsunął się lekko, jednak jego czujny wzrok nadal śledził zamknięte zwierzęta. Nie chciał przeoczyć momentu, gdy klatka mogłaby okazać się za słaba dla hipogryfów. Musiał mieć się na baczności. Obserwował również dziewczynę, która rozglądała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Nagle szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił jej oblicze.

- Tom! Zobacz tam są!

Dziewczyna wskazywała palcem na znajdującą się nieopodal skarpę. Rzeczywiście można było dostrzec tam jakieś błyski. Ruszyli niezwłocznie w tamtą stronę spodziewając się znaleźć tam klucze do więzienia latających bestii. Tom nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście chce, dalej wykonywać to zadanie. Jego zdaniem było zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie mógł wiedzieć, jak zareagują na nich te stworzenia, a skoro mieli na nich lecieć, oznaczało to nie mniej, nie więcej, to, że musieli ich dosiąść. Tylko, w jaki sposób? Stwory były agresywne, masywne i niebezpieczne. Przede wszystkim niebezpieczne. Gdy dotarli na skraj skały dostrzegli przepaść, nad jaką się znajdowali. Mieli to przelecieć na tych fruwających potworach. Mrożące krew w żyłach następstwo wydarzeń. Chłopak dostrzegł, jak Hermiona pochla się nad kluczami w zamyśleniu. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na nie uwagę. Każdy z nich wykonany był z innego materiału. Jego zdaniem jeden był złoty, drugi srebrny, trzeci bursztynowy, a ostatni z bliżej nieokreślonego, błękitnego minerału.

- _Każdy z nas zamek otwiera. Nie sugeruj się kolorem. Konsekwencje zgubnymi będą. Nasze zamki są naszymi przeciwieństwami. Wybierz mądrze by dostać się do skarbu._

- Te wielkie pierzaste cosie maja być skarbem?

Hermiona zaśmiała się lekko i skinęła głową.

- Tak są skarbem, to są naprawdę rzadkie i piękne stworzenia.

- Co ty w ogó-

Czerwony promień zaklęcia minął ich dosłownie o cal. Tom rzucił się w stronę dziewczyny chroniąc ją własnym ciałem. Byłą gryfonką instynktownie zebrała wszystkie klucze i przycisnęła ja do piersi. Były im potrzebne.

- Zatrzymam ich. Rób, co masz robić.

Hermiona spojrzała spłoszona na stojącego przed nią młodzieńca. Stanęła na palcach i musnęła szybko jego wargi.

- Uważaj na siebie.

- Ty też.

Odwrócił się od niej i wyciągnął różdżkę. Widziała, jak przyjmuje pozycję bojową, a po chwili już słał wiązki zaklęć w stronę niewidocznych dla Hermiony czarodziejów.

* * *

Hermiona stała przed klatką starając się złapać oddech i uspokoić myśli. Musiała się skupić. Wpatrywała się w zamek strzegący wejścia. Kolejne dziurki od kluczy były oznaczone odpowiednimi kolorami. Teraz ostrzeżenie, które znajdowało się przy kluczach zaczynał mieć sens.

_Każdy z nas zamek otwiera. Nie sugeruj się kolorem. Konsekwencje zgubnymi będą. Nasze zamki są naszymi przeciwieństwami. Wybierz mądrze by dostać się do skarbu._

Dziewczyna nie mogła zebrać się w sobie. Cała się trzęsła. Presja na niej wywarta wręcz ją paraliżowała.

- Ogarnij się!

Mówienie do siebie to pierwszy objaw schizofrenii. Hermiona zaśmiała się w duchu. Niedorzeczne myśli zawsze działały uspokajająco na jej analityczny umysł. Wzięła głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz odtworzyła w pamięci podpowiedz znajdującą się przy kluczach.

_Każdy z nas zamek otwiera. Nie sugeruj się kolorem. Konsekwencje zgubnymi będą. Nasze zamki są naszymi przeciwieństwami. Wybierz mądrze by dostać się do skarbu._

- _Każdy z nas zamek_ otwiera – to oczywiste, w końcu to są klucze. _Nie sugeruj się kolorem_ – też proste, kolor klucza nie oznacza, że jego zamek jest tego samego koloru.

Hermiona krążyła w kółko starając się uporządkować wszystko w głowie.

- _Konsekwencje zgubnymi będą_ – to oznacza, że złe dopasowanie niesie ze sobą bolesne, niebezpieczne konsekwencje. _Nasze zamki są naszymi przeciwieństwami_ – przeciwstawne kolory? Ale przecież nie ma wśród tych barw skrajności!

Dziewczyna miała ochotę wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy. Ta podpowiedz nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Co to miało właściwie być? Chciała żeby był przy niej Tom.

- _Wybierz mądrze by dostać się do skarbu – _brawo Sherlocku, nie wpadłabym na to.

Ślizgonka przekładała w dłoniach kolorowe fragmenty metalu starając się zrozumieć coś z tego wszystkiego. Była pewna, że gdyby nie była w takiej stresującej sytuacji, rozwiązałaby tę łamigłówkę szybciej. Była przecież najinteligentniejszą czarownicą od czasów pieprzonej Roweny Ravencalw!

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Hermiona uderzyła się w głośnym plaskiem we własne czoło. Była taką idiotką! Cieszyła się, że nikt nie był obecny przy jej walce z zagadką. Pięciolatek zrozumiałby, o co chodzi, a ona męczyła się już z tym stosunkowo długo.

Ślizgonka przyjrzała się uważnie trzymanym w dłoniach kluczą. Był złoty, srebrny, bursztynowy i błękitny. _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff i Ravenclaw. _

- Przeciwieństwa… Gryffindor i Slytherin! Czyli złoty do srebrnego zamka i na odwrót! W takim razie tak samo musi być z brązem i błękitem.

Ciemnowłosa ostrożnie włożyła klucze do odpowiednich otworów. Zamknęła oczy oczekując jakiegoś wybuchu energii, który miałby świadczyć o jej pomyłce. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, powoli przekręciła klucze. Klatka stanęła otworem. Teraz musiała się tylko zmierzyć z niezbyt zadowolonymi hipogryfami.

- Witajcie…?

Hermiona spoglądając w stronę stwora, który wyglądał niemal identycznie, jak znany jej bardzo dobrze Hardodziob, ukłoniła się z szacunkiem. Nie śmiała nawet drgnąć dopóki nie zobaczyła, że zwierzę odkłania jej się z gracją. Była gryfonka zachowując stosowną ostrożność powoli podeszłą do stworzenia. Pogłaskała go lekko po szarych piórach i powoli dosiadła. Z dzioba hipogryfa uciekł uroczy dźwięk, który Blackównie kojarzył się z ekscytacją. Powoli pokierowała zwierzaka w stronę otwartej kraty. Następnie pozwoliła Harodziobowi numer 2 rozpędzić się i wzbić w powietrze. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że ten sposób latania był o wiele przyjemniejszy od znienawidzonego przez nią latania na miotle. Śmiejąc się głośno wzbiła się w powietrze. Gdy pierwszy odruch euforii minął dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół. Jej wzrok od razu powędrował do grupki walczących ludzi. Dostrzegła wśród nich znajomą czuprynę i czym prędzej skierowała się w stronę Toma. Gdy była już na tyle blisko by dostrzec twarz chłopaka, zobaczyła, jak bardzo zmęczony był. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a swoją wolną dłoń zaciskał kurczowo na ręce dzierżącej różdżkę. Hermiona dostrzegła ciemnoczerwoną plamę na rękawie jego swetra. Ślizgonka subtelnie dźgnęła piętami boki swojego latającego wierzchowca chcąc zmusić go do przyspieszenia.

- Tom!

Granatowe oczy zwróciły się w jej stronę. Udało jej się dostrzec w nich ulgę. Podleciała najbliżej, jak było to możliwe i posyłając serię zaklęć w kierunku przeciwników pomogła chłopakowi wspiąć się na zwierzę. Ledwo udało jej się wznieść tarczę, która miała za zadanie ochronić ich przed nadciagającymi czarami. Po chwili Hardodziob numer 2 wzniósł się powietrze, a oni byli bezpieczni. Hermiona kurczowo zaciskała pięści na plecach siedzącego przed nią chłopaka. Pozwoliła mu na siedzenie przed nią, bo chciała mieć go na oku. Dobrze zrobiła, gdyż Tom wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz spaść z grzbietu hipogryfa prosto w przepaść pod nimi.

- Co ci się stało?

Mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i niebezpiecznie się zachwiał. Hermiona zaklęła szpetnie pod nosem i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Magicznie przywiązała półprzytomnego Riddle'a do zwierzęcia. Widziała już cel ich podniebnej podróży. Złote jaja lśniły w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Blackówna pozachwycałaby się dłużej nad pięknem otaczającego ją krajobrazu, jednak nie mogła, gdyż jej myśli krążyły już tylko wokół bezpiecznego powrotu do szkoły.

Sprawnie złapała jedno z jajek przelatując nad gniazdem. Odetchnąwszy z ulgą skierowała zwierzę w stronę nieco odległych zamkowych wież

* * *

- Pan Riddle i panna Black na horyzoncie! Piękne zwycięstwo reprezentantów Hogwartu. Prosimy o brawa.

Hermionę dobiegały nieco stłumione dźwięki ze stadionu. Była szczęśliwa, że udało jej się dotrzeć bez problemów. Bała się, że stan Riddle'a się pogorszy, jednak nie mogło być tak źle, gdyż całą drogę złorzeczył na nią za przywiązanie go, do jak to on określił, nieokrzesanego zwierza, którego nieskoordynowane ruchy nie pozwalają mu na odpoczynek. Dziewczyna śmiała się z ulgą słysząc jego komentarze, jednak widziała i czuła, że stan Toma nie był najlepszy. Jej zdaniem chłopak gorączkował. Nie wiedziała, co mu się stało, jednak zdecydowanie potrzebował natychmiastowej interwencji Madame Clukey.

- Cóż się dzieje? Drogi Tom nie wygląda najlepiej! Mili państwo mamy problem z reprezentantem!

Ciemnowłosa wyraźnie słyszała pomruk przestrachu, jaki przetoczył się przez trybuny. Miała wrażenie, że oszaleje. Takie komentarze wcale jej nie uspokajały. Zwłaszcza, że nie widziała twarzy chłopaka i nie mogła dokładnie ocenić jego stanu. Powoli podchodziła do lądowania. Metodycznie obniżała lot hipogryfa, który nadzwyczaj dobrze rozumiał jej wszelkie intencje, za co była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna. Gdy tylko łapy zwierzęcia zetknęły się z podłożem, Hermiona sprawnie zeskoczyła z jego grzbietu i odwiązawszy Riddle'a przelewitowała go w stronę nadbiegających pielęgniarki i profesora Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę, szybko! Madame Clukey, nie wiem, co się stało.

- Dziecko, dziecko! Słyszysz mnie? Co się stało.

- C-cierń…

Hermiona spoglądała z przerażeniem na szybko powiększającą się krwawą plamę na rękawie Toma. Miała wrażanie, jakby z każdą minutą chłopak tracił coraz więcej krwi.

- Dobrze się spisałaś Hermiono. Spokojnie z Tomem będzie wszystko w porządku.

- Mam taką nadzieję profesorze…

Hermiona poczuła nagle obezwładniający ból w ramieniu i upadłaby, gdyby nie potrzymało jej silne ramię starszego człowieka.

- Jeraldine, szybko! On już jest na skraju, skoro zaczęło atakować i ją!

To były ostatnie słowa, które dotarły do jej świadomości.

* * *

**toxicjolene piszę: **naprawdę liczyłam na większą ilość komentarzy pod ostatnim postem, ale cóż bywa. Liczę na to, że jednak z każdym nowym rozdziałem będzie występować tendencja zwyżkowa. Chciałabym też przeprosić was, drodzy czytelnicy, za to, że musicie stosunkowo długo czekać na kolejne części, jednak szkoła zobowiązuje, a ja robię, co mogę, jednak wszyscy wiedzą, jak to jest. Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie rozstrzelacie. Anyway, za wszelkie błędy i niedopaczenia (XD) przepraszam. Chciałam, jak najszybciej podzielić się z wami tymi bzdurami.

_**Ahoj!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozpad**

- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno.

Hermiona mruknęła coś niezrozumiale i z powrotem wetknęła nos w poduszkę. Miała zamiar dalej spać. Nic innego się nie liczyło. Tylko i wyłącznie ciepła pościel otulająca jej ciało i przyjazny półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu.

- Jeszcze pięć minut, mamo.

Do jej uszu dotarł cichy śmiech. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie tak brzmiała jej mama. Otworzyła jedno oko rozglądając się podejrzliwie, kiedy jej wzrok padł na leżącego łóżko obok chłopaka. W pierwszej chwili poczuła zdezorientowanie, jednak już po chwili na jej wargi wypłynął leniwy uśmieszek. _Tom._ Czuła, jak serce trzepoce jej się w piersi na sam widok tego niemożliwego chłopaka. To właśnie on sprawił, że jej krwawiące serce zaleczyło swoje rany i po raz kolejny obdarzyło kogoś uczuciem. Zarumieniła się gwałtownie. Samo przyznanie się do tego przed samą sobą nie było łatwe, a rozmyślanie z pełną świadomością o tym uczuciu, również do najprostszych czynności nie należało. Hermiona była szczęśliwa, mimo tego, że widziała, kim miał się stać ten człowiek, mimo tego, co jej zrobił. Z nieznanych powodów przykre wspomnienia zostały wyparte z jej głowy. Nie powinny. Ciemnowłosa miała świadomość tego, że nie powinna ufać Riddle'owi i pozwalać sobie na przywiązanie. Widziała, że wszystko powinna traktować z odpowiednim dystansem, ale w towarzystwie bruneta wszystko przestawało się liczyć. Był tylko on i ona. Byli tylko oni. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Nic innego nie mogło mieć znaczenia.

- Jak się czujesz?

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Nie rozumiała tego pytania. Niby jak powinna się czuć? Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół i z konsternacją przyjęła do wiadomości fakt, że znajdują się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Blackówna była już zmęczona tym pomieszczeniem i wszystkim, co dotyczyło przebywania w nim. Oczywiście to był tylko chwilowy przesyt, gdyż w przyszłości dziewczyna postanowiła zostać magomedykiem, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że ostatnio zbyt dużo czasu spędziła w tym miejscu. Pytaniem, jednak było, co robiła tu również tym razem? Pamiętała wyścig, lot na hipogryfie, osłabienie Toma i… nic. Nie miała pojęcia, co działo się później. Gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę leżącego na sąsiednim łóżku chłopaka. Posłała mu przerażone spojrzenie.

- Nie pamiętam…

Tylko tyle była w stanie wypowiedzieć, zanim gula rosnąca w jej gardle nie odebrała jej mowy. W oczach stanęły łzy. Nigdy nie czuła takiej bezsilności. Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu w tych czasach jej życie zmieniało się w ciągłą walkę o przetrwanie. Cały czas pakowała się w jakieś problemy. To wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś specjalnie rzucał jej kłody pod nogi, jakby ktoś na silę chciał doprowadzić ją na skraj szaleństwa, jakby ktoś na siłę chciał ją złamać, stłamsić, zniszczyć, pokonać.

Hermiona ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej reakcje były zdecydowanie przesadzone. Panikowała, sama nie rozumiejąc, dla czego. Wszystko było dla niej takie emocjonujące. Jej psychika była rozchwiana.

- Hej, spokojnie…

- JAK MAM BYĆ SPOKOJNA?

Dziewczyna gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka i zacisnęła dłonie na włosach. Miała ochotę je po prostu wyrwać. Zaczęła krążyć niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, po czym nagle z krzykiem upadła na podłogę. Zaczęła tłuc pięściami o podłogę wrzeszcząc przy tym opętańczo. Nagle poczuła, jak silne męskie dłonie chwytają jej nadgarstki. Zaczęła się szamotać, krzyczeć, gryźć, kopać, walczyć, jednak jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Jej siła nie mogła się równać sile Riddle'a.

- Puść mnie!

- Jak się uspokoisz!

- Nie!

Głośne zachowanie Hermiony i ich wcale nie cichsza kłótnia spowodowały, że do pomieszczenia wpadła nagle zaspana pielęgniarka. Zobaczywszy ich niemal walczących na posadzce stanęła, jak wryta.

- No niech pani coś zrobi!

Krzyk Toma otrzeźwił kobietę, która natychmiast sięgnęła po różdżkę i jednym jej machnięciem obezwładniła dziewczynę. Oczy Hermiony rozglądały się wokół niespokojnie, a wyglądały tak, jakby, co najmniej przedawkowała, jakiś naprawdę silny eliksir. Jej źrenice były wielkości niemal całej tęczówki. Białko było poprzecinane wyjątkowo wyraźnymi czerwonymi żyłkami. Wargi, które zazwyczaj wyglądały, jak pączek róży, były sine i nieustannie drgały. Brzoskwiniowa skóra, była dziwnie, niezdrowo zaróżowiona, a palce u dłoni zaciskały się kurczowo. Ogółem mówiąc coś było nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

- Natychmiast idź po dyrektora, profesora Dumbledore'a i profesora Slughorna.

Polecenie Madame Clukey było chłodne, opanowane i przede wszystkim rzeczowe, a jednak młody ślizgon nie mógł oprzeć się potrzebnie doinformowania. Bał się, martwił.

- Ale…

- Natychmiast!

Brunet miał ochotę zasalutować, ale stwierdził, że nie ma na to czasu.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział spokojnie w swoim gabinecie i sprawdzał eseje czwartorocznych puchonów i krukonów, gdy nagle do jego gabinetu wbiegł, obecny prefekt naczelny, czyli nie kto inny, jak Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mężczyzna spojrzał na ucznia znad swoich okularów-połówek. Klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosiło się szybko. Profesor transmutacji widział, jak ślizgon chce usilnie coś powiedzieć, ale nie jest w stanie. Dumbledore szybko sięgnął po różdżkę i posłał w stronę chłopaka zaklęcie, które miało zapobiec rychłej hiperwentylacji. Młody Riddle posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i odetchnąwszy po raz ostatni powiedział:

- Profesorze, Hermiona, jest jakiś kłopot. Skrzydło szpitalne. Szybko.

- Co z dyrektorem?

- Zaraz się do niego udam.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Starszy czarodziej natychmiast wyczarował patronusa i wysłał go do dyrektora Dippeta i po sugestii ucznia również do opiekuna Slytherinu. Nie tracąc czasu skierował się wraz z chłopcem w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego miejsca pobytu jego podopiecznej. Przyszły dyrektor Hogwartu już rozważał w głowię, co też mogło się stać. Przed oczami przelatywały mu najczarniejsze scenariusze. Przyspieszył nieznacznie kroku. Naprawdę martwił się o to biedne dziewczę. Była taka ważna, a z każdą chwilą coraz więcej przykrych rzeczy stawało jej na drodze. Musiał być pewien, że dziewczyna przetrwa ten trudny okres i po pewnym czasie wreszcie wszystko skieruje się na właściwe tory. Jeszcze niedawno mężczyzna był pewny, że popełnił błąd, że nie powinien wciągać w to wszystko Hermionę, jednak już było za późno. Zrobiła to, czego chciał, a dopiero potem wszystko zadziało się wbrew jego woli. Po pewnym czasie, musiał to przyznać, dziewczyna poczyniła znacznie większe postępy niż zakładał to jego plan. Dodatkowo wszystko to zrobiła nieświadomie i rzec wręcz można z własnej woli. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zaprzepaszczenie tej szansy. Szansy na lepsze życie dla niej, dla niego, dla wszystkich. Po prostu nie mógł. Dla większego dobra, musiał postarać się o to, by wszystko poszło gładko. Oznaczało to, że musiał za wszelką cenę wyratować tę pannę z każdej opresji.

Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi prowadzące do królestwa Madame Clukey. Szybkim spojrzeniem ogarnął całe pomieszczenie, a było, na co patrzeć. Pokój wyglądał, jakby przeszedł po nim niewielki huragan. W istocie, tak właśnie było. Huraganem okazała się być w tej chwili pozornie spokojna dziewczyna oparta o stojące pod ścianą łóżko. Jej pozycja była nieco nienaturalna, dlatego też łatwo można było się domyślić, że została skrępowana magicznie. Na środku sali stała szkolna pielęgniarka, która machając różdżką starała się ogarnąć panujący wszędzie nieład.

- Hermiona!

Riddle rzucił się w stronę skrępowanej dziewczyny, jednak Dumbledore już podejrzewał, co się działo, więc prędko, jednym machnięciem różdżki, udaremnił poczynania młodzieńca posyłając go w przeciwny koniec sali.

- Jeraldine, czy dzieje się to, co myślę, że się dzieje?

- Dokładnie tak, Albusie. Dokładnie tak.

Stary czarodziej niezwłocznie przysunął się do ciemnowłosej i począł wymachiwać nad nią różdżką rzucając najróżniejsze zaklęcia, by móc poznać dokładny stan panny Black. Zmarszczył brwi i ze skupieniem przyglądał się wynikom, jakie otrzymał. Zdecydowanie nie były one zachwycające. Z westchnieniem rzucił jeszcze kilka czarów. Po czym przetarł oczy w geście zmęczenia. Pracowanie tego rodzaju magią nie należało do najprostszych, nawet dla niego.

- Moja droga, eliksir uspokajający i pieprzowy.

- Czy to jej w ogóle pomoże, Albusie?

- W pewnym stopniu być może.

- Czy ktoś mi powie, co do diabła się dzieje?

- 5 punktów od Slytherinu, ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, Tom, Hermiona w znacznie cięższy od ciebie sposób zniosła kontakt z trucizną, którą zostałeś zainfekowany przez kontakt z cierniem.

Ślizgon chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chwilowo zabrakło mu słów. Jak to zniosła ciężej _jego _kontakt z trucizną? Riddle nic nie rozumiał. Co do cholery się działo? Dlaczego Dumbledore nie podał mu jakichś konkretnych wyjaśnień, tylko nic nieznaczące bzdury.

- Co to ma znaczyć?

- To, co pan słyszy, panie Riddle. Teraz proszę nie przeszkadzać albo będę zmuszony usunąć pana z tego pomieszczenia.

- Ale…

Przyszły dyrektor Hogwartu posłał dzieciakowi lekko zirytowane spojrzenie, w którym wyraźnie grało ostrzeżenie. _Jeszcze jedno słowo… _W zasadzie, to była bardziej obietnica. Taka, która sprawia, że człowiek nie chcę, by kiedykolwiek została spełniona.

* * *

Złość narastała w nim szybko, coraz szybciej, coraz gwałtowniej. Złość i poczucie bezsilności. Nie miał pojęcia, co się działo, bo ten staruch nie uznał za stosowne wyjaśnić mu tej sytuacji. Jedyne, na co mógł sobie w tej chwili pozwolić to przyglądanie się temu wszystkiemu i modlenie się o to, żeby z dziewczyną było wszystko w porządku. Tom obserwował, jak nauczyciele, dyrektor i pielęgniarka walczą z tym, co opanowało Hermionę. To było naprawdę trudne starcie, gdyż dziewczyna zachowywała się niemal tak, jakby miała zaraz oderwać się od łóżka i wygiąć w nienaturalny sposób. Riddle czuł silne uderzenia magii bijące z jej ciała. Starał się, jak mógł stłumić te wybuchy, ale nie mógł, chociaż powinien.

- Albusie! Czemu jemu jeszcze nic nie jest?

- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć, Armando.

- Tom, czy wszystko w porządku?

Granatowe oczy spoczęły na dyrektorze. Co on miał do tego wszystkiego? Zmarszczył brwi starając się wyczuć jakieś nieprawidłowości w swoim samopoczuciu, w swoim jestestwie. Nie czuł nic, co mógłby uznać, za coś niepożądanego, błędnego. Niepewnie skinął głową dając znać profesorowi, że czuje się dobrze.

- Może to dobry znak?

- Oby.

Tom z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwował rosnące zmęczenie widoczne w postawach czarodziejów. Zdecydowanie sprawa miała się kiepsko.

- Cholera, Dumbledore! Nie możemy tego tak dalej ciągnąć. Trzeba to skończyć. Zrywamy więź.

- Horacy to nie jest bezpieczne! Nie wiemy, co będzie wtedy zarówno z panną Black, jak i z panem Riddlem.

Ślizgon skupił swoją uwagę na wymianie zdań między ludźmi otaczającymi jego dziewczynę. Z ich rozmowy wywnioskował, że jej stan miał jakiś związek z łączącą ich więzią. Z każdym kolejnym słowem cała sprawa coraz bardziej mu się nie podobała. Wszystko śmierdziało w tym, jakimiś problemami. Stosunkowo dużymi.

- Nie ma, nad czym się zastanawiać! W ten sposób uratujemy ich oboje, a jeżeli nic nie zrobimy ona może umrzeć!

- Albusie!

Niebieskooki starzec opuścił różdżkę, a zaraz za nim zrobili to profesor Slughorn, Madame Clukey oraz dyrektor Dippet. Wtem ciało Hermiony wygięło się w łuk, a z jej ust wydarł się głośny krzyk. Ni to bólu, ni to strachu, ni to złości.

Riddle poderwał się z ziemi chcąc interweniować. Nawet postąpił parę kroków do przodu, jednak zostało to dostrzeżone przez bystre oczy przyszłego dyrektora placówki edukacyjnej.

- Ani mi się waż!

Siła zaklęcia boleśnie wbiła go w lóżko, na którym wylądował. Chciał jakoś zareagować na tę dosadną przemoc wobec ucznia, jednak uwaga Dumbledore'a z powrotem skupiła się na Blackównie. Mężczyzna zaczął intonować jakąś niezrozumiałą dla Toma inwokację, którą chwilę później podjęli również pozostali czarodzieje. Riddle zafascynowany obserwował powietrze wręcz skrzące się od magii. Wszystko wokół pulsowało energią. Nie mówiąc już o dziewczynie, która od dłuższego czasu była non stop poddawana działaniu tej energii.

Właśnie wtedy to nadeszło. Uderzyła w niego nieopisana siła, która przeniknęła go na wskroś. Wzdłuż, wszerz, miał wrażenie, że to coś przekręciło go na drugą stronę i wyżęło z całe pokłady jego energii. Gdyby w tej chwili nie siedział na łóżku prawdopodobnie z łoskotem wylądowałby na podłodze, a tak jego bezsilność spowodowała tylko opadnięcie jego głowy.

- Zaczyna się!

Jak zza ściany dochodziły do niego głosy zebranych w pomieszczeniu ludzi. Ledwo słyszał inkantacje Dumbledore'a. Miał również wrażenie, że do jego uszu dociera krzyk Hermiony, jednak nie był pewien. W ogóle, miał wrażenie, jakby nie czuł. Nie czuł siebie, nie czuł jej, nie czuł otaczającego go rzeczywistości. W jednej chwili wszystko zmieniło się o 360 stopni. Poczuł przypływ energii, funkcje życiowe i percepcja wróciły na swoje miejsce, a jednak czuł swego rodzaju pustkę. Brak czegoś. Jego wzrok zezował w stronę leżącej na łóżku dziewczyny. _Hermiona. _Nie czuł. Nie uderzyły w niego uczucia, które jak do tej pory towarzyszyły mu na każde wspomnienie tej upierdliwej, ale cudownej dziewczyny. Z jednej strony było to coś zaskakującego, a z drugiej smutnego. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale brakowało mu tej emocji, którą wiązał z Blackówną. Była taka indywidualna tylko dla niej. Była czymś… Czymś, czego nie znał wcześniej, czego nigdy nie czuł. Była czymś nowym, świeżym. Można by rzec – odpowiednim, a teraz tego nie było. Tylko jakieś bliżej nieokreślone coś, co nijak się miało, do tego, co czuł wcześniej. Jego serce nie biło już szybciej, gdy tylko znajdowała się blisko. Nie reagował na jej obecność, tak jak było to jeszcze parę godzin temu. W zasadzie być albo nie być dziewczyny nie wpływało na niego już nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.

Uśmiechnął się. A był to naprawdę brzydki uśmiech.

Wraz z odejściem tych wszystkich niedorzecznych odczuć wreszcie wróciła do niego świadomość. Jego prawdziwe ja. To, kim w rzeczywistości był. Wreszcie mógł znowu myśleć racjonalnie, niczym niezmącona świadomość. Poczuł się wolny.

Powoli wstał z posłania i chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do łóżka ciemnowłosej. Przyglądał się jej postaci zupełnie obojętnym wzrokiem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno zależało mu na tym, by być blisko tej dziewczyny, nieco wcześniej pragnął uzależnić ją od siebie, by móc zdobyć informację. Teraz nie był pewien, czy chce mu się marnować na nią czas. Być może powinien ją w jakichś sposób zastraszyć, wszak tyle o nim wiedziała, jednak z drugiej strony, mógłby udawać, że między nimi wszystko było w porządku. Mógł owinąć ją sobie wokół palca, bo, nie oszukując się, była całkiem przydatna. W… różnych aspektach tego słowa. Jej wiedza również była rozległa, a umiejętności magiczne dorównywały jego. Co prawda wątpił, by kiedykolwiek zgłębiała naprawdę potężną sztukę, jaką była czarna magia, ale wiedział, że jej pociąg do wiedzy jest zbyt duży. Wystarczyło tylko w odpowiedni sposób podłożyć jej źródło, by złapała przynętę.

Tak, granie mogło mu się opłacić. Nawet bardzo. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli wyciągnie z niej to, skąd do diabła wie o nim aż tyle, aż za dużo. Było w tym jednocześnie coś niepokojącego, ale również i interesującego. Z resztą sama dziewczyna była wyjątkowo aprobująca, kiedy tylko nie mówiła za dużo, a on już mógł się o to postarać.

Na usta Riddle wypłynął nieco dwuznaczny uśmiech. Wetknął ręce do kieszeni i nie spuszczając wzroku ze spoconej, wyraźnie zmęczonej twarzy Hermiony, powiedział.

- Mam nadzieję, że czeka nas nowa, owocna współpraca, Black.

* * *

Wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, niczym pan i władca. Przyjmując nonszalancką pozę zatrzymał się na środku pokoju wspólnego. Uczniowie widząc to już wiedzieli, co zaraz się stanie, więc ci, którzy nie mieli ze sprawą nic wspólnego spokojnie wycofali się do swoich dormitoriów. Nagle wejście otworzyło się i pojawił się w nim Abraxas Malfoy. Rzucając okiem na panującą sytuację przekroczył próg i stając w pobliżu dalej milczącego Riddle'a rzekł.

- Wreszcie.

- Widzę, że tęskniliście za mną panowie.

- Myśleliśmy, że już nigdy się nie uwolnisz od uroku tej baby.

- Szacunek, Nott. Nie przypominam sobie bym pozwolił ci na ubliżanie jej.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak skłonił lekko głowę chcąc w ten sposób pokazać, że przeprasza za uczyniony afront. W odpowiedzi otrzymał krótki śmiech ze strony Toma.

- Jednak, prawdę mówiąc, sam się cieszę, że wreszcie coś wraca do normy.

Szmery aprobaty zawładnęły całym pomieszczeniem. Brunet rozglądał się uważnie po twarzach zgromadzonych osób. Widział swoich towarzyszy. _Podwładnych. _Spoglądali na niego niemal z czcią, z szacunkiem.

- Ona ma o niczym nie wiedzieć. Macie się zachowywać normalnie.

Zaszczycił wzrokiem każdego z osobna. Musiał mieć pewność, że nikt go nie zawiedzie. Jego oczy dłużej zatrzymały się na stojącym nieco z boku ślizgonie. Paskudny uśmiech po raz kolejny ozdobił jego twarz, dając mu przerażający wygląd.

- Jeszcze jedno, macie dowiedzieć się, kto był na tyle głupi by podać jej to świństwo, przez które zostałem do niej przywiązany.

Młody Tom Marvolo Riddle zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rozkazy nie do końca wskazywały na to, że oderwał się od Hermiony, jednak miał to w głębokim poważaniu. Dziewczyna była na swój sposób ważna i czuł, że musi zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo. Podświadomie czuł, że to słuszna decyzja, a ponieważ instynkt nigdy go nie zawodził i w tej kwestii pokierował się jego sugestiami.

- Wszystko jasne? To rozejść się.

Widział, jak powoli kolejne osoby znikają. Wyłowił z tłumu tego jednego, którego tak bardzo chciał dopaść.

- Edmond. Pozwól tutaj.

Nie umknęło mu, jak jego jeszcze nie tak dawno jeden z bardziej zaufanych ludzi sztywnieje, gdy usłyszał jego głos. Niczym robot skierował swoje kroki w jego stronę. Riddle udawał, że nie patrzy, że nie obserwuje każdego kroku, jego głowa była opuszczona i odchylona lekko w prawo. Można by pomyśleć, że uciekł gdzieś myślami i nie rejestruje tego, co się działo wokół. Gdy był już pewny, że w salonie zostali sami nagłym, agresywnym ruchem złapał drugiego chłopaka za szyję, po czym przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

- Nie myśl sobie, że teraz będziesz się mógł do niej kleić. Jeżeli zobaczę cię w pobliżu, to obiecuje nie skończy się na kilku kopniakach, jak ostatnio. Gwarantuję ci, że tym razem ona mnie nie powstrzyma, rozumiemy się?

Każde słowo cedził przez zęby doprawiając je odpowiednią dawką nienawiści i ostrzeżenia. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie się musiał powtarzać. Nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się przed Lestrengem. Jego motywy, były tylko jego osobistą sprawą i nie miał zamiaru już do tego wracać.

- Zrozumiano?

Potrząsnął lekko przestraszonym wężem, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Widział szok, nienawiść, ale przede wszystkim zwierzęcy strach malujący się w kocich oczach ciemnowłosego. Te emocje sprawiały mu radość. Chciał żeby jego ludzie się go bali, oni mieli być przerażeni tym, że on może ich ukarać. Już i tak siał postrach wśród ludzi z innych domów. Może nie bezpośredni, jednak wiedział, że mało, kto nie wzdrygał się z nagłego zimna, gdy czasem odezwał się do nich słowem. Było mu to zdecydowanie na rękę. Nie musiał robić nic by osiągnąć to, czego potrzebował. Nieco inaczej było jednak z jego głównym problemem. Ona wydawała się wcale go nie bać, ale przede wszystkim wiedziała nawet znacznie lepiej od niego, do czego jest zdolny. To była właśnie ta rzecz, która tak bardzo go w niej interesowała. Nie miał pojęcia, kim jest ta dziewczyna i jakich przepowiedni się naoglądała, by móc wysuwać o nim takie wnioski. Nigdy nie planował stać się obślizgłą jaszczurką, jak pewnego razu go opisała. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru stać się krwiożerczą bestią, która nie myśli taktycznie i która dała się pokonać, jakiemuś nic nieznaczącemu dziecku. Podświadomie czuł, że to wszystko, co usłyszał od niej tamtego pamiętnego dnia było prawdą. Chociaż w tej chwili to wszystko wydawało mu się kompletnie irracjonalne. Musiał jednak dowiedzieć się więcej. Znacznie więcej.

* * *

W życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi taki moment, kiedy mamy wszystkiego dość. Kiedy mamy dość własnego życia, otaczającego nas świata. Wszystko sprawia, że czujemy się źle. Wieczne zmęczenie i smutek towarzyszy nam na każdym kroku w naszej egzystencji, bo nie można tego stanu nazwać życiem. To tak jakby być zawieszonym w próżni. Z jednej strony nic, a z drugiej ty. To tak jakby być oddzielonym od świata grubą szybą, której w żaden sposób nie da się zbić. Tafla szkła ugina się pod naszym naporem, jednak nie pęka. Uczucie wszechogarniającej bezsilności i zawieszenia gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a snem, pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Można by rzec – straszne, ale czy rzeczywiście? Owszem nie czujemy nic, ale jest to również ucieczka od otaczających nas problemów, których zawsze jest bez liku. Nie można ich zliczyć, a tym bardziej rozwiązać. Po co, więc się męczyć? Nie lepiej skończyć swoje żałosne istnienie? Nie lepiej pożegnać się z tym padołem łez i odpłynąć do miejsca, gdzie żadna z tych rzeczy nas nie dotyczy?

Miejsce, w którym nie ma problemów, uczuć, potrzeb można spokojnie nazwać rajem, dla niespokojnej duszy. Ale czy można wytrzymać takie nic?

Czy bylibyśmy wstanie odciąć się od tego wszystkiego? Czy lepiej byłoby po prostu umrzeć? Usnąć i pozostawić za sobą cały ból doczesnego świata? Po prostu śnić. Śnić i niczym się nie przejmować. Przeszkoda jednak się pojawia, a jakże! Boimy się tego, co może nas nawiedzić w tej drzemce śmierci, gdy już ścichnie za nami doczesny zamęt. Dlatego właśnie żyjemy dalej, mimo tych wszystkich problemów, mimo tych wszystkich chwil. Bo boimy się tego, co jest po śmierci, czym jest śmierć. Czy rzeczywiście trafiamy do nieba, czy też piekła, czy może jednak po śmierci nie ma nic. Czy odejście rzeczywiście daje spokój duszy, czy jednak jesteśmy gdzieś kierowani, by odkupić swoje winy. Przez to właśnie wolimy wstrzymać się chwilę. I z tych chwil urasta długie, potulnie przecierpiane życie. Gdyby nie ten strach, któżby zastanawiał się nad tym, czy po prostu nie odciąć się od tego, czym nas chłoszcze i znieważa czas? Ale człowiek jest słaby.

Ona też była słaba. Czuła pustkę, żal. Cierpienie odbierało jej zmysły, a jednak nic z tym nie robiła, bo jednocześnie czuła tą okropną obojętność, która odbierała jej oddech, ale nie odbierała życia. Wiedział, że straciła coś bardzo cennego. Jej serce dalej krwawiło na samą myśl o tym pięknym uczuciu, którym do niedawna tak się cieszyła, a które teraz powodowało u niej tylko niewyobrażalny ból i wstyd. Ból, bo wiedziała, że już nie ma, na co liczyć, a wstyd, bo w ogóle poczuła coś takiego. Do kogoś takiego. Była świadoma, że dla niego złudzeniem była więź, a dla niej to nie miało znaczenia, jej serce dalej wyrywało się z piersi, gdy tylko przed oczami stawał jej jego obraz. Widziała go w całej jego idealnej krasie. Zmierzwione czarne włosy, te oczy, granatowe niemal jak burzowe niebo, idealnie wykrojone usta, które zdobił ten charakterystyczny tylko dla niego półuśmiech. We wspomnieniach widziała jego idealnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, męską, piękną szczękę i białe, idealne zęby błyskające w skierowanym tylko do niej uśmiechu. Niemal czuła jego silne ramiona oplatające ją w tali, jego idealnie szerokie barki i cudowna klatka piersiowa, w którą tak uwielbiała się wtulać. Teraz nie miała dostępu do żadnej z tych rzeczy i to rozrywało ją na kawałki. Czuła się niemal, jak ćpun na wyniszczającym głodzie. Brakowało jej tego najcudowniejszego narkotyku, którym był on. Nie dało się tego niczym zastąpić. Jego palące spojrzenie było jedynym w swoim rodzaju, jego silny, a jednocześnie czuły dotyk nie był porównywalny do niczego innego, jego pocałunki, każdy różny, a jednak każdy taki sam. Jego słowa, takie… nieprawdziwe. Tak. Wiedziała o tym, że to wszystko spowodowane było więzią, jednak łudziła się, że była w tym, choć odrobina prawdy. Szybko przekonała się o tym, że w tym temacie nie ma, na co liczyć. Kiedy tylko go zobaczyła, wiedziała, że to wszystko minęło i nigdy nie wróci. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dalej będzie grał, że dalej będzie tym samym czułym chłopakiem, ale tylko dla wszystkich wokół i miała rację. Jego gesty były pozbawione tej emocji, która jeszcze nie tak dawno im towarzyszyła. Jej serce rozpadało się na kawałki z każdym jego czułym słowem, bo wiedziała, że tak naprawdę ono nic nie znaczyło.

Oczywiście, próbowała się oszukiwać i cieszyć każdą bliskością, jednak za każdym razem kończyło się to przepłakaną nocą i rozrywającym od środka bólem, który dotykał jej nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie.

W przeciągu miesiąca stała się cieniem dawnej siebie. Schudła. Kości wyszły jej do wierzchu. Oczy straciły cały swój blask. Z ust na dobre zniknął promienisty uśmiech, a został zastąpiony wymuszonym grymasem, który nie był nawet jego namiastką. Nawet zwykle nieposkromione włosy, jakby oklapły, obumarły. Poddały się. Nic już nie miało znaczenia. Byle by tylko wytrwać do wieczora, do momentu, w którym będzie mogła bez przeszkód zniknąć w swojej sypialni i przepłakać kolejne pół nocy. Sama nie rozumiała, dlaczego to wszystko było dla niej tak bardzo wyniszczające. Często widziała zmartwione spojrzenia Dumbledore'a, które wyrażały również zrezygnowanie. Dawna ona pewnie już dawno zaczęłaby rozmyślać nad ich znaczeniem, jednak teraz miała gdzieś, co właśnie rozpada się w wielkim planie tego starego manipulatora. Przecież on musiał wiedzieć, że tak się to skończy, że jeżeli rozerwie się tę więź przed czasem, to ona – Hermiona, rozpadnie się na maleńkie kawałeczki. Jak porcelanowa lalka, która nieopatrznie została strącona z pułki. Właśnie ona była tą lalką, tylko, że jej życie nie skończył się wraz z rozbiciem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Boleśnie przypomniało o sobie. Zawołało do niej: _Pamiętasz? Nie jestem lekkie! _Doprawdy Hermiona nigdy nie spodziewała się, że może o tym zapomnieć, ze kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie po raz kolejny uwierzyć, że wcale nie musi być źle. Cieszyła się beztroską, zapominając, w jakim świecie żyje. Wyrzuciła z pamięci wszystkie złe chwile. Odrzucenie przez Harry'ego, Rona i Ginny. Przecież to dotknęło ją tak bardzo. Przecież to właśnie to wydarzenie popchnęło ją do zrobienia tego, co zrobiła. Chciała zmienić świat, a tylko się w nim zaplątała i pogrążyła. Chyba straciła swoją szansę. Powinna działać zgodnie z planem, a nie naiwnie wierzyć, że uda jej się zmienić potwora w człowieka. Była naiwna i głupia. Tak strasznie głupia. Miała przecież tyle doświadczenia. Wiedziała, na co się porwała, a jednak zachowała się, jak kompletna idiotka i myślała, że jest zdolna do wszystkiego. Do wielkich zmian, czynów. Myliła się, jak zwykle zresztą. Tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy myślała, że po rozstaniu z Ronem wszystko się ułoży i ich przyjaźń jakoś przetrwa. To niedorzeczne myślenie sprawiło, ze straciła trójkę najdroższych jej osób. Ostatnich osób, jakie jej zostały. W końcu rodzice już dawno przepadli. W zasadzie to matka, ojca nigdy nie znała, prawda? Od kiedy poznała prawdę naprawdę chciała czasem móc poznać tego człowieka. Być może dorastać w jego towarzystwie. Pewnie byłby teraz zupełnie inną osobą. Może nie złamałby jej tak los. Może byłaby wytrwalsza, mniej wrażliwa. Co by było gdyby…

Takie gdybanie pozwalało jej na chwilę ucieczki. Chciała wrócić do normalności, ale nie była w stanie. Dumbledore wezwał ją do siebie. Pewnie po raz kolejny chciał prawić jej morały. Co by było gdyby nie stawiła się na jego wezwanie? Ta myśl przyszła nieoczekiwanie. Co by było gdyby zamiast udać się do jego gabinetu wspięłaby się na wieżę astronomiczną by uciec od świata?

Kierowana tym nagłym instynktem zwróciła się właśnie w stronę tej wieży. W zupełnej ciszy przemierzała korytarze zamku. Niczym cień przemykając między zakamarkami szkoły. Nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Nikt się nie przejął. Niby, czym? Nią? A kogo ona obchodziła? Nikogo. Zwłaszcza nie jego. Nie obchodziła tego, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała. Do którego tęskniło jej ciało, dusza, serce, a nawet umysł, mimo że ciągle brzmiało w nim ostrzeżenie, że nie powinna o nim myśleć, a jednak nic innego nie robiła. Cały czas jej uwaga krążyła wokół jego osoby. Nikt inny się nie liczył. Ona się nie liczyła, bo to on był najważniejszy. On i chęć wyrwanie się z tej odbierającej całe siły beznadziejności. Tak czuła, że jest beznadziejna. Nie mogła zrobić kompletnie nic. Nie mogła walczyć o coś, co kochała. Tak kochała. To było właśnie to słowo. To słowo, które spowodowało jej tyle bólu, gdy siedząc na parapecie w oknie wieży spoglądała w dół na rozciągające się daleko w dole błonia, na których dostrzegła tę jedna charakterystyczną postać. Stał przy jeziorze. Samotny, tak jak ona. Obserwowała go z wysoka, a jej serce krwawiąc rwało się do przodu. Ku niemu. Najlepiej najkrótszą drogą. W dół.

* * *

**toxicjolene pisze: **rozdział pozostawiam bez komentarza. Chciałabym podziękować natomiast za każdy follow i fav, jaki pojawił się od opublikowania ostatniego rozdziału. Jak również za komentarze. Jesteście wielcy. To dzięki wam mam motywację do dalszego pisania, więc zachęcam, zostawiajcie wasze opinię to wiele dla mnie znaczy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Klątwa**

Była słaba. Nie zrobiła tego. Miała idealną okazję do skończenia ze sobą, a jednak nie zrobiła tego. Dlaczego? Bo chciała go jeszcze zobaczyć, poczuć. To była jej jedyna wymówka, która jednocześnie mogła służyć jej przez wieczność. Jej serce biło tylko dla niego. Tak, zachowywała się jak naiwna idiotka, ale nie mogła nic na to poradzić. To wszystko zniszczyło ją od wewnątrz. Wypaliło wnętrzności wraz z poczuciem własnej godności, pewnością siebie, odwagą i przeświadczeniem o samowystarczalności. Zatraciła się w tym wszystkim. Straciła wszystko, na czym jej zależało. Teraz była cieniem dawnej siebie. Dumbledore poił ją uspokajającymi eliksirami z nadzieją, że jej w jakichś sposób pomogą. Mało prawdopodobne. Z każdym dniem było gorzej. On myślał, że ona nie wie, że nie widzi, ale nie była ani głupia, ani ślepa. Przed nią grał cudownego, zakochanego chłopaka, ale ona widziała, że w jego oczach nie ma uczucia. Nie raz słyszała, jak zaśmiewał się z przyjaciółmi z tego, jak łatwo ją oszukać. Ale to było nic. Hermiona widziała go z Walburgą Black i to było najgorsze. Jej serce rozpadło się na tysiące kawałeczków, gdy zobaczyła, w jakiej dwuznacznej sytuacji się znajdowali. Ślizgonka stała oparta o ścianę uwięziona między ramionami Riddle'a, a on pochylał się nad jej twarzą w sugestywny sposób. Hermiona uciekła nim ujrzała coś, co kompletnie utwierdziłoby ją w jej przekonaniu. Przepłakała po tym resztę dnia. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić tego, że ta dziewczyna mogła wygrać. Sama myśl sprawiała jej fizyczny ból.

Przekręciła się na łóżku. Była już na granicy jawy a snu, mimo to chciała pozostać w krainie Morfeusza. Tam, chociaż mogła zaznać spokoju. Uciec od otaczającego ją świata. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy poczuła, że przytula się do czegoś twardego. Czuła ciepło bijące od tej rzeczy. Miała ochotę przylgnąć bliżej tej bliżej nieokreślonej formy, jednak wrodzona ostrożność zmusiła ją do otworzenia oczu. Jej spojrzenie napotkało granatowe tęczówki, które przyglądały jej się z uwagą. Chciała się uśmiechnąć, jednak nie była w stanie. Jej usta wygięły się sztucznie, a w oczach błysnęły niepożądane łzy. Zamknęła oczy z myślą, że to jej się tylko śni, że jego wcale z nią nie było i jeżeli teraz otworzy oczy to on zniknie. Niestety okłamywanie się nie miało sensu. Ona przecież czuła jego obecność. Była aż boleśnie świadoma jego. Każdego fragmentu jego ciała przyciśniętego do jej własnego. Zdążyła zarejestrować, że był tylko w luźnych spodniach od piżamy, więc musiał pojawić się tu już w ciągu nocy. Ponownie uchyliła powieki i z konsternacją zauważyła, że było ciemno, co oznaczało, że pojawił się tu przed jakąś chwilą. Ukryła twarz w poduszce. Nie chciała go tu.

- Hej, Black. Nie chowaj się przede mną.

Czuła, jak chwyta jej twarz chcąc ją odwrócić w swoją stronę. Nie stawiła oporu, bo przecież jak mogłaby to zrobić? Łaknęła jego dotyku, jakkolwiek bolesny by nie był. Spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami. Nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa.

- Unikasz mnie.

To nie było pytanie. On stwierdzał fakt. Z jednej strony była zdziwiona, że w ogóle to zauważył, jednak, co go to właściwie obchodziło? I tak nic dla niego nie znaczyła, więc jej obecność nie była czymś dla niego niezbędnym, a ją bolało to, że brak w nim uczuć do niej, więc wybrała mniejsze zło.

- Dlaczego?

Tym razem pytał. Odpowiedzi i tak nie uzyska. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć mu „dlaczego" i tak by nie zrozumiał. Nie było potrzeby by się produkowała. Nic nie miało sensu. Zwłaszcza jego obecność tutaj. Milczała, jak zaklęta dalej wlepiając w niego wzrok. Nie śmiała spuścić oczu, bała się jego reakcji. Co mógł zrobić? Wściec się? Nie wiedziała, ale ryzykować też nie chciała.

- Rozmawiaj ze mną.

Jego głos był subtelny. Delikatny. Nie przypominał siebie w żadnym aspekcie tego słowa. Nigdy nie był taki czuły, właśnie przez to tak szybko zorientowała się, że to wszystko gra. Za dużo fałszu było w jego zachowaniu wobec niej. Był zbyt ciepły, zbyt bezpieczny by można było uznać to za prawdę. Mówił do niej z taką miękkością, która jej kojarzyła się z pleśnią pokrywającą zepsute owoce. On był takim owocem. Na zewnątrz piękny i rumiany, a od środka zjedzony przez robaki. Powinna się nim brzydzić, a jednak nie mogła. Dalej widziała w nim swój ideał. Widziała w nim swojego Toma. Jej Toma, tego, którego pokochała. On był gdzieś w nim i ona to czuła.

- Jak?

To wszystko, na co było ją stać. Z pod jej powiek uciekło kilka łez. Czuła, jak scałowuje je z jej policzków. Drżała pod jego wpływem. Nie mogła wyprzeć się tego, jak bardzo na nią działał. Jego usta zaczęły igrać z jej własnymi. Nie chciała oddawać jego pieszczot, jednak szybko poddała się tej magii, bo inaczej nie można tego nazwać, którą ją traktował. Całował ją powoli, leniwie. Pobudzając delikatnie każdą część jej ciała. Pieścił jej podniebienie, tańczył z jej językiem, rozpalał skórę swoimi dłońmi, które śmiele błądziły po każdym zakamarku jej ciała. Zacisnęła swoje dłonie na jego plecach i przycisnęła do siebie. Chciała go czuć, jak najbliżej. Podniósł się na ramionach by móc na nią spojrzeć. Jego źrenice były wyraźnie rozszerzone. Pochylił się jeszcze raz by złożyć pocałunek na jej ustach.

Chciała krzyczeć. Nie mogła zrozumieć, czemu zgadzała się na to wszystko. Traciła wiarę w siebie. Nie mówiąc już o szacunku czy godności. Dawno to straciła. Była nie lepsza od Walburgi. Chciała mu się oddać tylko po to by być blisko niego, a i tak nic w ten sposób nie zyskiwała. Była wręcz pewna, że nie uważał jej za nic więcej oprócz zwykłego śmiecia. Powinna wstydzić się tego wszystkiego, a ona czuła zwykłą obojętność. Miała gdzieś zdanie innych na swój temat. Mogli uważać ją za zwykłą dziwkę. To nie miało dla niej znaczenia dopóki on był przy niej. Póki wracał. Może nie na stałe, ale jednak był. Prawda? Miała to, czego chciała, a tylko to się dla niej liczyło. Nic innego.

Miała na niego nie patrzeć, jednak pokusa była zbyt silna. Obserwowała jego twarz, gdy pochylał się nad nią by złożyć kolejny pocałunek na jej ustach. Widziała pewną determinację, której nie mogła zrozumieć. Jego zmarszczone brwi też nie poprawiały sytuacji. Wyglądał jakby zmagał się z czymś w środku.

- Ja tak nie mogę.

Odsunął się od niej gwałtownie i opadł na łóżko po jej prawej stronie. Hermiona czuła wstyd, gdyż pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy to było pytanie: dlaczego? Następnie był sprzeciw. Chciała żeby to trwało dalej. Ona naprawdę chciała żeby między nimi doszło do tej bliskości, mimo że jej mózg, rozum się temu sprzeciwiały. Naprawdę chciała stracić ostatnie resztki godności, jakie posiadała, a to wszystko dla tego, że tak bardzo łaknęła jego bliskości i obecności. Z drugiej jednak strony poczuła ulgę. Jego rezygnacja dała jej jeszcze cień szansy na uratowanie siebie samej. Na podniesienie się z tego emocjonalnego dołka, w którym się znalazła. Mogła pokonać to moralne salto, które zawładnęło jej życiem, popychając ją do najgorszych czynów w jej życiu. Miała swój egzystencjonalny paw, to prawda, ale mogła się z tego wyleczyć. Miała nadzieję, a nadzieja umiera ostatnia. Nie było ważnym, że jej nadzieją był również powrót jego. Ona naprawdę musiała zacząć walczyć o samą siebie, nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to odsunięcie się od niego. Podświadomie dziękowała mu za to, że dał jej możliwość wyboru, że delikatnie popchnął ją w stronę dobrego rozwiązania.

Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło. Czuła się bardziej… swojsko. Tak, jak kiedyś. Bardziej, jak ona. Gryfońsko, walecznie, odważenie i pewniej siebie. Gdzieś w środku poczuła, że jest tam jeszcze ta Hermiona Granger, która stawała do walki o swoje przekonania, przyjaciół i dobro wszystkich ludzi. Jednak była też Hermiona Black, która z kolei czuła się poniżona i zdradzona. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Jej arystokracka duma została urażona i teraz pała chęcią zemsty. Niestety była również część jej, która chciała żeby wszystko wróciło do czasu, gdy miedzy nią a Tomem było cudownie. W zasadzie pragnienia wszystkich trzech „ja" dałoby się połączyć, tylko należałoby powalczyć. W pierwszej kolejności o samą siebie, w drugiej o swoją godność, a w kolejnej o miłość. Nie mogła zmienić tej kolejności, gdyż znowu mogłaby się zatracić i zgubić. Kiedy będzie już pewna, że potrafi zawalczyć o Riddle'a to, to bezzwłocznie zrobi. Teraz jednak musiała się od niego uwolnić. Za wszelką cenę.

- Dobrze.

Ciągnąc za sobą prześcieradło i szybko się nim owijając skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki. Nie odwróciła się do niego. Bała się, że jedno spojrzenie i całe jej postanowienie legnie w gruzach. Nie mogła pozwolić by tak się stało. Zależało jej na tym, by jej życie wróciło na normalne tory. To było ważne.

Dopadł do niej, gdy była tuż obok drzwi. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i odwrócił w swoją stronę przyciskając do siebie. Zadarła głowę by móc spojrzeć w jego oczy. Widziała czającą się gdzieś za źrenicami złość. Granat jego oczu szalał niczym niebo w trakcie burzy. Mięsnie drgały od zaciskania zębów.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Nie mogła się poddać, mimo że w jego uścisku czuła się, jak szmaciana laleczka. Niemal, jak marionetka. Przymknęła oczy starając się skupić na własnym pragnieniu. Myśli szalały w jej głowie. Jego dotyk tak bardzo mieszał jej w umyśle. Rozpraszał. Powodował chęć rzucenia mu się na szyję by już nigdy nie wypuścić. Ale ona nie chciała na to pozwolić. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie pokierowała się racjonalnością. Znalazła wewnątrz siebie już przytłumioną przez niego świadomość siebie. Chęć walki i plan działania. Skupiła się na tym. Uczepiła się tego rozpaczliwie i podniosła na niego oczy.

- Odchodzisz? Tak po prostu?

- Puść mnie, Tom.

- Nie mam zamiaru, Black.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

- Chciałabyś.

Uśmiechnął się brzydko. Bardzo brzydko. Hermiona wiedziała, że to początek czegoś złego. Początek wojny. Między nimi, czy ogólnej? Nie miało to znaczenia. Wiedziała, że będzie źle, ale wiedziała również, że przetrwa. Chciał pokazu sił? Ona się na to zdobędzie. Da radę. Chociażby miała wypruć sobie flaki. Chociażby miała zrobić coś, czego mogłaby żałować. Pokaże mu, że on musi się z nią liczyć. Pokaże swoją wartość. Nie da mu dalej myśleć, że jest nikim. Ona jest. Będzie i nie podda się. Czas na rundę pierwszą.

* * *

Miał ochotę rozwalić wszystko wokół. Potrzebował się wyżyć. Chciał, och naprawdę miał ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Ludzie schodzili mu z drogi bojąc się jego gniewu. A kto był powodem? No, kto? Zawsze ona. Ta panosząca się, upierdliwa dziewucha, która na stale zagnieździła się w jego życiu, która nie pozwala mu racjonalnie myśleć. On dla niej traci głowę, staje się miękki. Niemal czuły, a ona, co? Wyzywa go do pojedynku? Mało powiedziane. Odrzuca go i wypowiada mu wojnę. Jednak on wie, wie, że to nie jest jej główny cel. Ona wcale nie chce go stracić. Przebiegłe stworzenie chce się po prostu zademonstrować. Pobawić w pokaz siły. Niedoczekanie jej. On tu jest panem. On tu jest władcą i nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś taki, jak ona podkopywał jego pozycję. Co to, to nie. Ona może coś dla niego znaczyć. Może mu w jakichś sposób na niej zależeć, ale to jest niczym w stosunku do jego planów. Do jego misji, do jego marzeń. Chciała starcia? To on jej da, ale tylko na jego zasadach. Postara się by pożałowała. Potrafił sobie z nią poradzić w bardzo prosty sposób. Spojrzał w lustro i przeczesał palcami włosy. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zdecydowanie umiał sobie z nią poradzić.

- Tom?

Abraxas Malfoy pojawił się za nim w lustrze. Brunet powoli odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza. Miał lekko opuszczona głowę, grzywka ukrywała jego twarz. Zaśmiał się krótko.

- Wypowiedziała mi wojnę, Malfoy.

- Black?

- Och, tak.

- Co teraz?

- Jak to, co? Zagram w jej grę, ale na moich warunkach.

Dwójka spojrzała na siebie porozumiewawczo. Uwielbiali rywalizację, a to była idealna okazja. Skierowali swoje kroki do dormitorium ślizgonów. Riddle powoli obmyślał plan działania. Musiał ostrożnie rozplanować każde swoje posunięcie. Potrzebował pewności, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Nie miał czasu na igranie z nią. Musiał to rozegrać pewnie i szybko. Po prostu odnieść sukces. Do tego był stworzony. Liczył, że nigdy nie będzie musiał się z nią mierzyć. Widział w niej raczej swojego sprzymierzeńca. Tak okrutnie pokrzyżowała jego plany. Tak wiedział, że to nie do końca prawda, ale sam fakt, że postanowiła działać wcale nie był mu na rękę. Pytaniem jednak było, co właściwie planowała zrobić? Jego zdaniem sama jeszcze nie wiedziała. Nie miała przecież nikogo. Była niemal bezsilna. Nie miała perspektyw, więc co uroiło się w jej głowie?

Zacisnął pięści. Nienawidził niewiedzy.

Weszli do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów. Chciał zacząć zebranie, ale wtedy ją dostrzegł. Siedziała w jednym z foteli i przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem. Niektórzy rozumiejąc jego zamiary już opuszczali pomieszczenie. Źle. Ona nie mogła wiedzieć.

- Zatrzymaj ludzi.

Abraxas prawie niezauważalnie skinął głową i zniknął wśród tłumu. Riddle natomiast skierował swoje kroki w kierunku Hermiony. Widział wyzwanie szalejące w jej oczach. Dawno jej takiej nie wiedział. Ostatnimi czasy była cieniem siebie samej, a w tej chwili mógł niemal dostrzec dziewczynę, która od chwili pojawienia się w jego życiu wprowadzała zamęt. Brakowało mu jej charakteru, który został tak brutalnie stłumiony przez więź, jaka ich łączyła, a potem przez jej rozerwanie. Miał jednak problem ze zrozumieniem, kiedy ochłonęła. Kiedy uwolniła się z sideł przywiązania. To stało się zbyt nagle. Jeszcze nocą widział, jak bolesna jest dla niej jego obecność, a jednocześnie, jak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Widział wtedy, że ona była gotowa zrobić wszystko, o co tylko by ją poprosił, wiec cos się zmieniło? I jakim cudem tak szybko? To było nienaturalne. Był jeden sposób, by móc sprawdzić, jak trwała jest jej postawa. Lawirował miedzy ludźmi dalej kierując się w jej stronę. Czuł jej spojrzenie śledzące każdy jego ruch. W pomieszczeniu panowała dziwna atmosfera. Ludzie wstrzymywali oddech. Nerwowość była wręcz namacalna, tak samo było ze strachem, ale dlaczego się bali? Co było strasznego w konfrontacji dwojga kochanków? W końcu tym byli dla wszystkich zebranych. Oczywiście większość węży była świadoma jego pozycji, ale w tej chwili to, co się działo dotyczyło tylko jej i jego, więc, o co chodziło.

Nagle wyczuł napięcie magiczne. Nim zdążył zareagować przeleciał przez całą długość pomieszczenia i boleśnie uderzył o ścianę. Mimo odległości wyraźnie widział uśmiech zdobiący jej pełne wargi. A więc to tak? Chciała go pokonać na jego własnym terytorium? Zaśmiał się głośno. Cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu sprawiła, że jego głos brzmiał strasznie. Z gracją podniósł się z podłogi i poprawił swoje ubranie. Następnie spojrzał wprost na nią i niezauważalnie posłał w jej stronę zaklęcie rozbrajające. Była jednak gotowa. Tarcza zamigotała pod wpływem jego Expelliarmusa, jednak przetrwała. Uśmiechnął się swoim najpaskudniejszym uśmiechem. Zabawa się skończyła. Chciała pojedynku? Sama się w niego wpakowała? Tak i tak, więc czemu on miałby się powstrzymywać? Posłał w jej stronę trzy czary na raz. Obserwował, jak płynne są jej uniki. Musiała mieć spore doświadczenie w walce. Musiał ją wyczuć. Zaleźć jej słaby punkt. Czary latały między nimi, ale panowała kompletna cisza. Większość zgromadzonych wcześniej uczniów uciekła, bądź znalazła sobie bezpieczne kryjówki. I dobrze, gdyż wkrótce miał zapanować chaos. Tom zaczął w myślach czarnomagiczną inkantację, której jak do tej pory nigdy nie wykorzystał w walce, ale wydała mu się korzystną opcją. Jego przeciwniczka nie spodziewała się niczego, gdyż w tym samym czasie miotał w nią zaklęciami. Ukierunkowanie magii było jedną z cięższych dziedzin magii, jednak on opanował to do perfekcji. Potrafił podzielić swój potencjał magiczny i skupić różne jego części na różnych zaklęciach. Wielką pomocą w tym temacie okazało się jego bycie wężoustym. Dzięki tej zdolności ukierunkowanie jego energii było znacznie prostsze, gdyż polegało to na sterowaniu i na zrozumieniu istoty magii, a nie każdy czarodziej był zdolny do czegoś takiego. Dar, który odziedziczył po swoim przodku służył w zasadzie do tego samego. Może pozwalał władać inną materią, jednak, gdy już się umiało jedno, drugie nie stanowiło takiego problemu. Miał przewagę.

Widział, jak zaciekle się broni. Jej ataki również nie należały do najlżejszych. Miała ogromny potencjał. Musiał zmusić ją do poznania czarnej magii, gdyż to dałoby jej tyle siły i potęgi. Miałby wtedy niemal godnego przeciwnika. Chociaż wolałby ja raczej widzieć u swojego boku, jako tą, która pomogła mu w jego drodze do władzy. Byliby idealnym zespołem. Byliby jedyni w swoim rodzaju. Byliby niepokonani. Jaka szkoda, że w tej chwili stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Jaka szkoda, że w tej chwili musiał ją poniżyć, by znała swoje miejsce. Kiedy skończył swoją inkantację wreszcie to poczuła. Czuł każdą z jej żył. Każdy płyn wypełniający jej ciało. Machnął różdżką. Opadła z krzykiem na kolana. Nie miała władzy w swoim ciele, gdyż w tej chwili on ją posiadał.

- Dokładnie tak, Black, na kolanach. Tak powinnaś przebywać przy mnie. Na kolanach.

Widział cierpienie w jej ciemnych, niemal czarnych oczach. Widział, że stara się walczyć z siłą, której w ogóle nie rozumiała. Zaśmiał się cicho i przykucnął naprzeciw jej twarz. Ujął swoją dłonią jej podbródek by zmusić ja do spojrzenia w jego oczy. Rozpacz i ból wyzierał ze spojrzenia, którym go obdarzyła, jednak, co on mógł na to poradzić? Sama wpakowała się w to gówno. On tylko podjął jej wyzwanie.

- Nie walcz, to będzie wtedy mniej uciążliwe.

Wyprostował się nagle, by móc spojrzeć na pojawiających się wokół ślizgonów. Patrzył na każdego z osobna, a jednocześnie obejmował swoim spojrzeniem ich wszystkich. Widział przerażenie malujące się na twarzach tych, którzy rozumieli, co właśnie zrobił, a wykonał coś, co było zakazane od tysiącleci. Coś, czego nikt nie umiał do tej pory wykonać. Klątwa krwi była najczarniejszą z czarnej magii. Zniewolenie czyjegoś ciała, a nawet umysłu tą klątwą było gorsze nawet od najgorszego z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Człowiek, który został potraktowany klątwą krwi był niczym laleczka w rękach lalkarza. Ów lalkarz natomiast mógł zrobić z laleczką dosłownie wszystko. Mógł odebrać jej zmysły. Władzę nad własnym ciałem, ale mógł również dać żyć, a tylko czasem przypomnieć o swojej władzy. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie mógł po prostu powiedzieć _dość_ i kontrola nad własnym ciałem już nie była możliwa. Laleczka był zależna. Oczywiście można było zdjąć tę klątwę, ale mógł to zrobić jedynie lalkarz. Lepsze jest to, że każda osoba, która wiedziała o klątwie nie mogła zdradzić ani lalki, ani tym bardziej lalkarza. Sama lalka również nie mogła powiedzieć słowa na temat zaklęcia. Lalkarz miał całkowitą władzę. W tym momencie Riddle zdobył najlepszą z możliwych lalek, która od tej chwili była mu całkowicie zależną.

- Cudownie prawda? Znowu powiązani.

Zaśmiał się, a był to okrutny śmiech. Kpił z całej sytuacji. Wreszcie był u władzy. Wreszcie miał całkowitą kontrolę. Znowu. Od czasu jej pojawienia był osłabiony, rozproszony, nie mógł zapanować nad wszystkim, a teraz nie będzie miał z tym najmniejszego problemu. Scenariusz idealny. Wielkie dzieło najlepszego wirtuoza. To on grał zawsze pierwsze skrzypce, a teraz był już pewny, że dobrze stroją.

- Mów Black, nie krępuj się.

- Nienawidzę cię, Riddle.

- Doprawdy uroczę.

Widział ból w jej oczach i nie było mu przykro. Ranił ją, chciał usłyszeć, jak krzyczy, jak błaga go o litość. Wszak był miłosierny. Miała szansę. Musiała tylko się poddać.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim gabinecie, jak co dzień zajmując się, czy to sprawdzaniem esejów, czy też planowaniem zajęć. Nic nie burzyło jego spokoju. No może prawie nic. Myśli cały czas zaprzątała mu młoda, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, której nieszczęście było nieodzownym towarzyszem, a cierpienie najlepszym kompanem. Owa dziewczyna całe swoje życie zmuszona była cierpieć, a on miał w tym swój udział. Teraz również pozwolił na skrzywdzenie jej. Znowu przyczynił się do wypływania łez z pod jej powiek. Było mu wstyd. To wszystko była jego wina. Nigdy nie powinien posyłać ją na tę samobójczą misję. Co on sobie myślał? Że ona mogłaby odmienić losy świata? Owszem, ale nie za taką cenę. Straciła już wszystko począwszy od rodziców, przez przyjaciół, na samej sobie kończąc. Wszystko przez jego chore ambicje. Powinien zadbać o to sam. Mógł przecież jakoś wpłynąć sam na Riddle'a. Skoro postanowił odmienić przyszłość, to powinien zrobić to sam. No, ale przecież on nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej mieszać prawda? Lepiej było wysłać kogoś, kto odwali za ciebie brudną robotę. Łatwiej, prościej i przyjemniej. Wystarczy tylko pchnąć w dobrym kierunku i wszystko pójdzie, jak po maśle. Dlaczego więc nic nie jest tak, jakby sobie tego życzył? Dlaczego wszystko sypie? Dlaczego sprowadził na nią jedynie cierpienie, a w zamian nie otrzymał nic dobrego? Żadnych postępów. Karma była podstępną i złą siłą, która w tej chwili zadbała, by czuł się, tak jak, powinien, czyli tak, jak czułą się ona – Hermiona. Widział, że krzywdy, jaką wyrządził tej dziewczynie nie da się już odkupić. Gdyby tylko nie zaszczepił w niej tej myśli… Może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Gdyby nie podsunął jej tej chorej myśli o poświęceniu. Ale czego nie robi się dla większego dobra? On był gotowy zrobić wszystko, ale poświęcenie biednej dziewczyny w tej chwili przekraczało możliwości jego sumienia. Powinien temu jakoś zapobiec, jakąś ją uratować. Prawda? Och oczywiście, że miał rację. Zawsze ją miał. Dlatego właśnie nie zawahał się podjąć tych kroków. Wierzył, że i tym razem osiągnie sukces. Jak bardzo się mylił.

Oparł łokcie na biurku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był zmęczony. Miał dość ciągłej walki. Wiedział, że musi powstrzymać Riddle'a od przejęcia władzy, ale miał wrażenie, że jest już na przegranej pozycji. Wszystko było przeciwko niemu.

Wtem, gdzieś na skraju świadomości poczuł _to. _Dumbledore miał wyczulone zmysły na wszelkie skupiska magii, a w tej chwili coś narastało. Coś złego. Coś mrocznego. Zamarł. _Klątwa krwi. _Znał tylko jedną osobę, która była w stanie czegoś takiego dokonać i bynajmniej, nie był to on sam. To musiał być on, to musiał być Tom. Nie spodziewał się, że jego wiedza jest na takim poziomie, a zaawansowanie w czarnej magii takie rozległe.

Starszy mężczyzna padł na kolana i zaczął własną inkantację, którą poprowadził strumieniem mocy Riddle'a. Jego czar zapewniał mu wiedzę na temat tego, kogo opętał Riddle. Pozawalał również na lekkie ograniczenie siły klątwy. Robił, co mógł, by w jakichś sposób pomóc tej biednej duszyczce. Wtedy właśnie poczuł. To była ona. Jak zawsze ona. Skupił cała swoją energię na zaklęciu, chciał zrobić wszystko, co możliwe by tylko zminimalizować działanie czaru niedoszłego Voldemorta, chociaż w tej chwili spokojnie można było go nim już nazwać. To wszystko była jego wina. Każda z rzeczy, jaka do tej pory się wydarzyła była jego winą. Myślał, że złączenie ich więzią w jakiś sposób pomoże i w tym wypadku rzeczywiście miał rację, jednak, co z tego, gdy został zmuszony do zerwania jej, co spowodowało nieodwracalne konsekwencję. Do czego to doprowadziło? Załamała się psychicznie, była na skraju. Martwił się, że dziewczyna wkrótce targnie się na własne życie. Teraz już nie będzie mogła tego uczynić, bo on jej na to nie pozwoli. Riddle przejmie nad nią niemal całkowitą kontrolę. Stary czarodziej miał ochotę zamienić się miejscami z tym biednym dzieckiem. Tyle nieszczęścia sprowadził na tę biedną dziewczynę i nic nie mógł już na to poradzić. Przegrał. Przegrał z kretesem, a tym samym przegrała ona.

Wyczerpany czarodziej padł bez świadomości na podłogę. Ograniczenie klątwy krwi nie należało do najlżejszych zadań. On był już za stary na takie ekscesy.

* * *

Nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Jej powieki były ciężkie niczym ołów. Co się z nią działo? Nie pamiętała. Chciała się ruszyć – nie mogła. Zaczęła panikować. Myśli szalały jej w głowie, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Strach paraliżował, odbierał rozsądek. Chciała wezwać pomocy, ale nie potrafiła złożyć zdania. Nie byłą w stanie funkcjonować. Czuła się, jakby ktoś ją wyłączył. Nagle otworzyła oczy, a przed swoją twarzą zobaczyła jego.

- Dzień dobry, słoneczko.

Riddle pochylał się nad nią z tryumfującym uśmiechem na ustach. Co się działo? Pamiętała jedynie to, że czekała na niego w pokoju wspólnym. Nie mogła doczekać się konfrontacji. Potem w jej pamięci ziała ogromna czarna dziura. Pustka, wielkie nic. Z całych sił starała się znaleźć utracone wspomnienia, ale bez skutku. Potrzebowała informacji.

- Jesteś zdezorientowana?

Kiwnęła powoli głową. Nie widziała, czy w tej chwili może zaufać temu podstępnemu człowiekowi. Wiedziała, jaki był zły i czuła do niego tylko… Zaraz. Przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno była pewna swojej miłości, wiec, dlaczego teraz miłość miesza się z nienawiścią. Poczuła ból przeszywający ją na wskroś. Jakby coś krzyczało: Nie staraj się! Nie walcz! Nie masz prawa! Ale przecież ona musiała wiedzieć.

- Co się stało?

Spojrzał na nią rozbawiony i w czułym geście odgarnął kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Wyglądał na takiego spokojnego, zrelaksowanego. Biła od niego pewność siebie. Było to wręcz duszące. Atmosfera, jaką ze sobą wnosił niemal odbierała jej oddech. Była niemal pewna, że stało się coś strasznego.

- Och kochanie, w tej chwili jesteś na mojej łasce. Czyżbyś nie pamiętała? Och, no nie pamiętasz. Sam ci to odebrałem. Pozwól, że zwrócę ci wspomnienia. Będzie zabawnie.

Jego różdżka znalazła się przy jej skroni i wtedy wszystko do niej spłynęło. Widziała siebie stojącą na środku pokoju wspólnego. Z uniesionej różdżki raz za razem wylatywały przeróżne zaklęcia. Wtem dostrzegła i jego. Stał naprzeciwko niej i uśmiechał się brzydko. Pojedynkowali się. Zobaczyła siebie upadającą na kolana bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu, przecież odepchnęła wszystkie zaklęcia, więc co się działo? Słyszała jego śmiech i słowa. Miała problem z rozróżnieniem ich, ale najwyraźniej przyszedł jej z pomocą. Już chwilę później była doskonale świadoma każdego słowa, które padło w tamtym momencie.

Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, płakać, bić, drapać, szarpać, a nie była w stanie zrobić nic z tych rzeczy, bo była jego lalką, a on nie lubił niszczyć swoich zabawek. Była od niego całkowicie zależna. Znowu. Tylko tym razem. Nie było dla niej ratunku.

_Brawo Black. Twoje życie to pasmo porażek. Sama się wpakowałaś w ten syf. Teraz spróbuj to posprzątać. _

Łatwo pomyśleć trudniej zrobić. Co mogła zrobić w chwili, kiedy jej egzystencja zależała tylko od jego widzimisię? Mogła się poddać, ale przecież nie tego chciała. Chciała walczyć, ale jak to było możliwe skoro powinien móc kontrolować jej myśli? Spojrzała w jego granatowe oczy. Widziała radosne iskierki błyskające w jego tęczówkach. Nadawało to mu niemal chłopięcy wygląd. Szkoda tylko, że wewnątrz był potworem.

* * *

**toxicjolene pisze: **Muszę powiedzieć, że chyba nie jestem zbyt konsekwentną osobą. Cały czas coś zmieniam, ale jest to wina mojego natchnienia, które z każdym dniem szaleje coraz bardziej. Jeżeli chodzi o rozdział, to cóż mogę powiedzieć. Jest, jaki jest. Nie mnie ocieniać.


End file.
